Passage to Resolution
by Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to 'Consequence Apparent.' The year is 2270 and both Spock and Zachary have been missing for three years without a trace, but life must go on even when the effects of tragedy linger. As life continues on, the sudden arrival of a mysterious stranger may provide answers to problems left unresolved.
1. Resurrection and Reconstruction

_2267_

_U.S.S. Sea of Tranquility _

_After what seemed like an eternity of being hunted by Klingons merely for being a Starfleet vessel after the Klingons had become aware of the fact that Starfleet had launched a search for Carol Marcus, the aged starship was being pursued at close range and the fight looked as though it would be lost._

_Loud alarms blared and red lights flashed as Captain Harriman ran through the heavily damaged ship, pointedly ignoring his burned uniform. His heart pounded in his ears as he came to a stop in front of the Sickbay and found nothing but fires, debris, shattered glass, and bodies in the path before him._

"_Lara, Johnny?!" Captain Harriman shouted anxiously as he forced the damaged doors open and cautiously made his way into the ruins of Sickbay. "LARA! JOHNNY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_For a moment, silence was the only reply and then Captain Harriman heard faint coughing coming from the far end of Sickbay, near the area where the Chief Medical Officer would keep first aid dummies for medical staff or their growing son to practice first aid on. Swallowing hard, he made his way through the debris to the back and was horrified to see a pile of debris covering what looked like two bodies._

_Silently praying that he wasn't the only member of his family left, Captain Harriman anxiously dug through the debris and was horrified to see his son, Johnny, holding tightly to the lifeless body of his beloved wife while alternating between tears and coughing, "Johnny," he breathed anxiously._

_Johnny looked up, revealing a bad gash on his forehead and burns on his face, "Dad?" he asked softly._

"_Come on, we're under attack!" Captain Harriman said anxiously as he reached a hand out to his son._

_Johnny coughed and shook his head, "M-my leg hurts, Dad," he replied in a semi-hysterical voice._

_Captain Harriman nodded and anxiously cleared the debris away just enough so he could pull Johnny gently into his arms, "W-what about M-mom?" Johnny asked anxiously as he was hauled off the floor._

"_I've got to get you out of here while I can, kiddo," Captain Harriman said in an anxious voice as he carried Johnny around the debris and out of the Sickbay. "You're shivering; just huddle against me."_

_Johnny whimpered, but did as he was told as his father carried him down the corridor to their quarters, which had also been severely damaged by weapons fire. Captain Harriman kept his son in his arms as he gathered a blanket, an emergency pack that had rations, first aid supplies, and a weapon, and a stylus that contained every single personal and legal document that had ever belonged to the Harrimans._

_After taking a final look around the quarters he never expected to see again, Captain Harriman carried his injured son and the supplies from the room, not stopping until they were at a room filled with escape pods, "We're about ten days from Earth, but I think you'll be okay if you just use the supplies," he said in an anxious voice as he opened a pod and carried his son inside. "I know you hurt, but just stay calm."_

"_What about you, Dad?" Johnny asked anxiously as he was sat down and covered with the blanket._

_Captain Harriman set the pack and stylus next to Johnny, "Son, we're being attacked by Klingons and I don't know why, but I've got to stay and take care of the ship and everyone else," he replied in an anxious voice as Johnny began to cough. "Save your voice and I want you to wear this for a while."_

_Johnny trembled anxiously, but didn't argue as his father grabbed a breathing apparatus off the wall of the pod and placed it over his pale, burned face before securing him in the seat with the buckling of a safety belt that was neither too tight nor too loose, "I love you my boy, and I hope we'll see each other again," Captain Harriman said in an anxious voice as he kissed Johnny's forehead. "Live a full life."_

_Tears streamed down Johnny's face as Captain Harriman climbed out of the pod, closed it, and launched it from the heavily damaged ship without a second thought, "Captain Harriman to Bridge, status of the pursuing vessel?" he asked in an anxious voice as he pulled his communicator out and opened it._

_There was silence and then the ship rocked violently, "Captain, we're caught in a tractor beam!" an anxious voice yelled as explosions could be heard in the background. "The Klingons have got us!"_

_Swearing under his breath, Captain Harriman only took a second to shed a few tears for the loss of his wife and the escape of his son before he ran out of the room, determined to face death on the Bridge._

A rush of cold wind shot through the cell and Captain Harriman's eyes slowly opened, once again reminding him that the Klingon-Romulan Alliance had caught them nearly three years ago and had sent most the crew to Rura Penthe to die. About half the crew had died during and after the attack.

His eyes immediately went to Johnny, who laid next to him in prisoner clothes and his ragged Starfleet clothes. Johnny was only just a teenager and it was time for him to be free of this death sentence.

"Johnny, wake up, son," Captain Harriman whispered softly, being careful as he touched his son's head.

2270 didn't seem any different than any other year, Captain Harriman thought as he watched Johnny struggle to wake up, but they hadn't seen the light of day in such a long time, so they weren't sure.

Johnny stirred enough to open his eyes, but did not move from where he lay, "Just stay quiet," Captain Harriman said in an anxious voice as he slowly picked Johnny up and carried him from the desolate bunker where all prisoners slept into the common area. "Just don't attract attention to yourself."

Loud noise echoed through the entire common area and Captain Harriman froze at the sight of Spock and an aggressive looking alien prisoner facing off while Zachary laid in the corner with a pained expression on his face. Carol sat nearby, not allowed to do more than record Zachary's development.

The fight was short and Spock, as happened more often than not, came out of it badly bruised and bleeding, but victorious because he had resorted to Tal-shaya to survive rather than risk being killed and permanently separated from his family, "Commander Spock, are you all right?" Captain Harriman asked in a concerned voice as the battered Vulcan reshrouded himself in the cloak that kept him warm, a cloak that he usually discarded only to defend himself. "It seems you have a new fight every day, doesn't it?"

"I am a Starfleet officer and a Vulcan," Spock replied tonelessly. "It is logical that aliens who have been here for a copious amount of time would want to test my strength in comparison to their own."

Captain Harriman nodded and sighed heavily, "I want to use that broken transporter that the guards have been using to beam dead prisoners out into the cold, but I want to send Johnny to Earth or to a Starfleet vessel," he said in a whispered voice. "I've been thinking about what you said and this…"

"I know of one way, but it will require effort," Spock replied tonelessly. "Please trust me."

Captain Harriman nodded and Spock delivered a swift nerve pinch to Johnny's shoulder, causing the battered boy to pass out, "Klingon guard, this boy is dead!" Spock announced in a gruff voice.

Within seconds, a Klingon guard came over to them, "I request the right to beam the boy into space as I am his father and I require Commander Spock's assistance since my dominant hand is broken," Captain Harriman spoke in as shaky a voice as he could manage. "It is a right granted to prisoners."

The guard studied Johnny briefly and nodded, "Be quick about it, Harriman!" he shouted in an angry voice, barely acknowledging Spock. "Work detail starts in less than an hour and you need to be there!"

Both Captain Harriman and Spock were silent as they walked through the common area to the battered transporter that was left unguarded and used to beam dead prisoners to the surface or into space to rot into nothingness, "Lay him on the pad," Spock instructed as he accessed the console and discreetly altered the destination to Earth and inputted Scotty's transwarp beaming equation from memory.

Taking great care not to further injure his already broken hand, Captain Harriman shakily set Johnny on the pad and stepped away, "Goodbye, my Johnny," Captain Harriman said in a sad voice. "I love you."

Spock shuddered and slouched slightly as he energized the transporter and Johnny disappeared into parts unknown, "Commander Spock, are you well?" Captain Harriman asked in a concerned voice as they turned and began the slow walk towards the work duty area with their shackles dragging behind.

"I am as well as one can be under such circumstances," Spock replied tonelessly, wincing with every step he took that was hampered by the shackles around his feet. "However, I am able to function."

It wasn't long before Spock noticed that Zachary had gotten up off the floor and was now fixing some broken equipment, as the guards had deemed him too young and weak for mining detail nearly a month ago after he was involved in an accident that had resulted in broken bones that had been roughly set.

Of course, Spock silently observed as he watched Zachary work while Carol silently observed and took notes on the boy while ignoring the leering looks she was getting from the guards, broken bones and beatings were nothing new and both he and Zachary had received many over the past three years.

"Commander Spock, we must hurry," Spock heard Captain Harriman say softly. "Work duty waits for no one."

Swallowing hard, Spock nodded and turned away, continuing towards the mines in silence.

* * *

_**Golden Gate Apartments - San Francisco, California**_

The light of dawn shone through the apartment, but Jim was already wide awake and silently going through notes for the simulation he had scheduled for later that day after his daily family walk across campus, the ceremony, and the small afterparty. As Jim sat at the table in the apartment, he heard soft footsteps and smiled, immediately recognizing them as George's because Lorian didn't wake up early.

Jim shifted position on the couch and smiled as he saw George come into the living room in a shirt and pajama shorts with his prosthetic leg on, "I put it on myself this morning," George stated softly.

"That's good," Jim replied gently, yawning as he smiled. "Do you want breakfast before our walk?"

George shrugged and sat on the window seat, his gaze directed at the sunrise outside and choosing to leave his youngest to meditation, Jim silently moved into Lorian's bedroom. Lorian was in bed, sound asleep with a PADD on the bed that Jim assumed was his speech for his upcoming college graduation.

"Lorian, it is time to get up," Jim replied gently. "There's quite a bit that needs to be done today."

Lorian opened his eyes and sat up, "Are we walking to the ceremony, Father?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Lorian, we are," Jim replied pleasantly. "It'll give us all a chance to get a little exercise."

Lorian nodded, "I will prepare for the day," he replied tonelessly. "Good luck today, Father."

"Thank you, my son," Jim replied calmly as he exited the room to give Lorian some privacy.

* * *

**_Academy Auditorium_**

Willard Decker grinned as he sat down in the row where Giotto and Hikaru were sitting together with other officers since all the cadets were in the back rows while officers sat closer to the floor, "Today's the day that the new Captain of the Enterprise is announced," he said in a smug voice. "Everyone who was interested took that class and several exams and I heard Starfleet finally made their decision."

"What makes you think you'll be chosen?" Hikaru asked in a skeptical voice. "A lot of people applied."

Willard scoffed and grinned as both the Academy board and members of Starfleet Command came into the auditorium and took their seats at the front table while President Pike took his place at the podium prompting the room to fall silent, "Good morning, members of Starfleet," President Pike spoke in a grand voice. "With great pride, we call Captain James Tiberius up that we may honor him."

Everyone in the seats smiled and offered quiet applause as Jim came out of the seats wearing his dress uniform and a smile on his face, "Captain Kirk, we hereby promote you to Admiral and bestow upon you the position of Chief of Starfleet Operations along with your Kobyashi Maru duties," President Pike said, smiling as he pinned another pip to Jim's collar. "May you find joy in the positon and its duties."

"Thank you, President Pike," Jim replied, bowing slightly before he returned to his seat.

President Pike smiled, "With Admiral Kirk agreeing to head up Starfleet Operations, Starfleet Command initiated a search for a new Captain for the U.S.S. Enterprise which included a battery of tests and interviews for the perfect candidate," he explained in an official voice. "After an exhaustive search, Starfleet and Academy Command have decided to promote Commander Arianne McCoy to Captain and bestow upon her the Captaincy of the newly refitted U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 as of this moment."

Applause filled the room, but Willard's jaw dropped in shock as Arianne silently walked up to the podium, "Captain McCoy, the Enterprise is now yours to do with what you will," President Pike said in a grand voice as he pinned another pip on Arianne's collar. "Congratulations on your new acquisition."

"Thank you," Arianne replied in a respectful voice, returning to her seat amidst loud applause.

The ceremony was dismissed shortly thereafter and Arianne quickly found herself being hugged by both Jim and Leonard, "I couldn't have recommended anyone better," Jim commented pleasantly.

"Well, a mission to deliver Ambassador Sarek to New Vulcan so he can provide the High Command with an update about his activities on Earth is a good way to get my feet wet in the Captain's chair," Arianne replied in a gentle voice. "Len, Jim, I am so grateful that neither of you are angry about this."

Jim looked amused, "Angry?" he replied in an amused voice. "I'm glad the ship will be well cared for."

"And you won't be alone since I'll be your Chief Medical Officer, darlin'," Leonard replied, a smile on his face as extracted a PADD from his pocket and held it up. "I just got my orders earlier this morning."

Arianne smiled and Jim sighed, "Well, I hate to hug and run, but I've got to run by Starfleet Operations to visit with Scotty and Pavel," he said in a cheerful voice. "They had to keep an eye on things."

As Jim walked off to fetch Lorian and George, Arianne noticed Willard push through the crowd and come over to her and Leonard, "I thought I'd congratulate you on your new position," he said in a dark voice, giving Arianne a stern look. "I guess being the daughter of the Starfleet President has advantages."

"Will, I took the same class you did," Arianne replied in a concerned voice, sighing as Williard walked off.

Leonard scoffed and shook his head, "Listen, I've got to get over to Starfleet Medical, but I love you and I'll see you at the Enterprise re-christening ceremony tonight," he replied softly. "You okay for a while?"

"There's no school today, so I was thinking of taking Jo, Charlie, and Kathy down to the aquarium for a while and then for a walk in the park," Arianne replied softly. "Everything on the Enterprise is ready."

Leonard delivered a gentle peck to Arianne's cheek before rushing off, leaving her alone to greet and thank the crowd coming to congratulate her and to also find Joanna, Charlie, and Kathy in the crowd.

* * *

_**Starfleet Operations – Transporter Room**_

Keenser grunted and Scotty sighed as he studied the cards that he was holding, "Yer not gonna win, ye know," Scotty said in an amused voice, giving Keenser a grin as he shuffled his hand. "Go Fish."

Pavel, who was sitting on a bench near the Transporter studying, chuckled as Keenser muttered a swear word in his language and reached for another card, "I vonder how ze ceremony vent?" he asked softly.

"I cannae expect that it was easy for Captain Kirk to give up the Enterprise and become an Admiral even if it was tae be there for his boys," Scotty commented, scowling as Keener asked for a card that he had.

Pavel shrugged, "Ze keptin ees wery careful to make decisions zat vill be for ze best for heem and hees family," he replied calmly, making a note on his PADD. "I asked to be ze Chief of Security zere."

"I'm sure Joanna will be proud," Scotty replied, scowling as he handed a few cards over to Keenser.

Pavel smiled and as he continued to study his PADD, the transporter console suddenly beeped and alarms sounded, "Transwarp transport in progress," an automated voice suddenly reported.

"What?!" Scotty shouted as he anxiously got to his feet, dropping his cards all over the floor as he raced over to the console and saw that it was active. "How canna transwarp transport be in progress here?!"

Pavel's eyes were wide, pocketing the PADD as he stood up, "Initiate ze transport and I vill Stun eet eef eet prowes to be dangerous," he replied, quickly pulling his phaser off his belt and setting it to Stun.

Scotty's hands trembled anxiously as he quickly energized the incoming transport and swore out loud, nearly vomiting as a pale, unconscious form clad in rags and chains appeared on the transporter pad.

Swallowing hard, Pavel pocketed his phaser and cautiously crept on to the pad and knelt down next to the unconscious form, "He eez alive!" Pavel exclaimed as he saw the figure breathing very slowly.

As Scotty got on the emergency channel to call for Medical, the doors slid open and Jim came in after promising to meet Sam, Aurelan, Peter, Lorian, and George at the fountains after he briefed Scotty and Pavel on the ceremony. Jim froze, however, at the sight of Pavel standing over a body on the pad.

"Keptin, this boy is alive," Pavel spoke in an anxious voice. "He badly needs ze hospeetal now, zo."

Jim frowned and he quickly went for his communicator, ready to perform his first act as an Admiral.

* * *

_**Downtown San Francisco**_

What seemed like hours later, Jim found himself at a café in downtown San Francisco, having a later breakfast with Sam, Aurelan, Peter, Lorian, and George for company, "It's strange not being in command of the new Enterprise, but I'm glad someone I can trust is in charge of her," Jim commented, sighing as he watched Lorian, George, and Peter ate from plates of oatmeal, toast, and eggs. "But I am content."

Before Sam could reply to Jim's comments, Jim's communicator went off and he quickly answered it, "Admiral Kirk, President Pike here," President Pike's voice spoke out. "I know that I said Security and Medical were handling the John Doe situation, but you're really needed at Starfleet Medical."

"I'll be there right away, President Pike," Jim replied anxiously. "Admiral Kirk out."

Giving an apologetic look to Sam, Aurelan, and Peter, Jim stood up, "I apologize, but President Pike needs me at Medical," he said in an anxious voice. "Lorian, George, we need to hurry back there."

"Jim, why don't I take Lorian and George out to the park with Sam, Peter, and I?" Aurelan offered in a gentle voice as she frowned at her brother-in-law. "It's a beautiful day and you have lots to do."

Jim nodded, "Lorian, George, I promise we'll do something together later, okay?" he asked softly.

"Father, may I go to the Academy library?" Lorian asked tonelessly. "I want to read something."

George looked eager, "Can I go with Lorian, Daddy?" he asked eagerly. "I love books a lot."

"Tell you what, we'll all go to the library," Sam commented as Jim silently hurried from the diner.

* * *

"_Are you sure this plan will work?...Goodbye my Johnny. I love you."_

Broken voices slowly replaced the sound of his father's voice and Johnny froze at feeling someone touching him, "Doctor McCoy, I think he moved," he heard a concerned voice say anxiously.

Another hand touched him and Johnny's eyes flew open, shocked when he found himself unable to scream because there was a tube in his throat. The sight of masked men and women in blue confused him, but all he could do was try and move his hands to try and keep the strangers away from him.

"Hey, hey, it's all right," Johnny suddenly heard a dark-haired man say in a concerned voice as he noticed a tube on his hand and tried to shake it off without success. "Can we get more anesthesia?"

_Anesthesia. _The word echoed through Johnny's mind and he wondered if he had been dragged out of the mines by the guards instead of being rescued like Commander Spock had promised and was now undergoing experimental surgery as punishment. Panic rose through Johnny and he tried frantically to move, but he found his legs were held in place and tubes and wires were connected to his arms.

Alarms blared and Johnny moved his head frantically to try and dislodge the tube by vomiting it out, "Get that anesthesia now!" the dark haired man yelled. "He's awake and panicking really badly."

There were soft words spoken and Johnny saw the dark-haired man move closer, "Hey, kid, you need to calm down, all right?" he asked in a concerned voice. "We can't give you more anesthesia because of your injuries, but we'll give you something that might help you feel better. Are you in a lot of pain?"

Johnny blinked and the dark-haired man nodded, "Okay, we'll take care of that," he replied in a gentle, reassuring voice. "I just want you to just relax, though, okay? It'll make this a lot easier on you."

Pain suddenly shot through Johnny's abdomen and he felt himself getting woozy as the dark-haired man kept shouting orders to the others. Hands were touching his frail body as he slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

_**Presidential Mansion**_

"Captain McCoy, may I have a word?" Arianne heard a toneless voice ask. "Or are you busy?"

Arianne looked up from the book she was reading with Charlie and Kathryn and saw President Pike standing there looking calm, "Ambassador Sarek has requested his return to New Vulcan delayed in light of this John Doe incident," President Pike explained calmly. "I would actually like to ask a favor of you since you were a certified counselor long before you became a Captain. If it's too much trouble…"

"It's no trouble, sir," Arianne replied calmly, sighing as Charlie stopped reading and looked at her.

Charlie sighed softly, "Mom, can I go for a walk in the garden?" he asked in a somber voice.

"Sure, honey," Arianne replied, smiling as Charlie stood up. "Why don't you take Porthos with you?"

Nodding, Charlie left the room and Kathryn snuggled close to Arianne, but kept reading quietly, "I was hoping you'd visit Starfleet Medical and talk to our young John Doe once he's out of surgery and cleared for visitors?" President Pike asked gently. "I'm sure it won't be for a few days, yet, so you can be on board the Enterprise when Commander Sonak arrives. I am intrigued as to your selection for a First Officer, as I would have thought you would have selected someone from the many applicants."

"I need a reminder of Spock there," Arianne replied calmly. "Spock is very much like my brother and I need that logic and calmness there when I can't seem to find it. Admiral Kirk agreed with me."

President Pike nodded, "I do have to say that Doctor Sonak is very grateful that you offered him a chance to serve as a Starfleet Commander," he replied calmly. "Have you thought about who the other members of your senior staff will be? I understand that quite a few people have expressed interest."

"I want Doctor Sonak to know that I hold no anger against him for the way he helped Doctor Phlox saved Zachary's life and I feel that this is the best way to do it," Arianne replied calmly. "Scotty has requested to be Chief Engineer as long as Keenser can come with him, Pavel wants to work Security on the Bridge under Giotto, I still need a Navigator, Sulu wants to be Chief Helmsman, and my Science Officer…"

Arianne sighed, "Maybe I'll ask Doctor Sonak to do that as well since the Sickbay will be fully staffed with Leonard, Doctor M'Benga, and several nurses and med-students," she commented softly. "I've also got a boatload of cadets coming aboard as part of the practical parts of their Academy training."

Before President Pike, who was pleased with how much work Arianne was putting into both being there for her family and for her new ship, could reply, Michael came into the room looking worried, "Mama and I were walking around the garden taking care of the plants and we saw Charlie and Porthos walking around," he reported softly. "He was crying, but I knew if I went near him, he'd run away, so I didn't."

"Ah," Arianne replied softly, her eyes filled with compassion. "He doesn't cry in front of anyone."

Michael swallowed hard and President Pike's eyes narrowed, "Uh, Charlie saw me watching him and he tied up the dog and ran off out of the yard," Michael said in a nervous voice. "Mama called him, but…"

Arianne sighed heavily and got up off the couch, "I'll start calling people around campus and tell them to be on the lookout for Charlie," she said in a tired voice. "He hasn't gone far before and he won't now."

* * *

**_Starfleet Security_**

"I don't understand why I'm here if there's nothing telling us who this child is or where he came from," Nyota commented as she pulled on a pair of gloves and reached for the chains on the table.

Giotto sighed and silently ran his gloved hands across the clothes and cloak, "This material was made for very bleak conditions from what I know of it," he stated in a concerned voice. "In one of my courses, we briefly studied alien gulags and prisoners were given attire so they could survive any kind of conditions, but those were treated like privileges; if a prisoner misbehaved, they were often sent to die."

"Zat is wery brutal," Pavel commented softly, not wanting to comment that he had lived in similar barbaric circumstances before Captain Pike had rescued him. "How does anyone survive zat?"

Hendorff gave Pavel a look, "Sheer willpower," he replied calmly. "From what I saw, that kid looks to be the same age as Charlie and Zachary McCoy and not every 12 year old can survive such a terrible…"

"I heard the mission to New Vulcan was postponed," Nyota said in an anxious voice as she hurried into the evidence analysis room and saw Pavel, Giotto, Hendorff, a Vulcan scientist, and several other Security officers working away at analysing the evidence. "I was just going to ask the new Captain about that because I had wanted to express my interest in being Chief of Communications since my family…"

Pavel sighed, frowning as he received a message on the PADD he kept out at most times in case an emergency came up, "Keptin MeeCoy eez busy trying to find Charlie," he replied in a concerned voice as he looked up at Nyota. "Charlie vas upset zees morning and ran away vhen Michael saw him crying."

"Ah, I need to visit with Captain McCoy and she needs to give me a tour around the Enterprise," Doctor Sonak spoke up in a toneless voice, quickly discarding his gloves. "She appointed me First Officer of the Enterprise and I would be considered very rude to not express my gratitude and get to work."

Nyota looked surprised, "Arianne was appointed Captain of the Enterprise?" she asked softly. "Wow."

"Eet has been a hard sree years for her vith both Spock and Zachary meeseeng," Pavel commented in a compassionate voice. "Seence Joanna, Charlie, and Kathee are all growing up, she zot it vould be a good thing for her to try and it vould be a vay for her to keep her family togezzer since zey could serve zere."

Nyota nodded and smiled, "I think I'll call her and see if I can help find Charlie," she replied softly, knowing how hard it had been for the boy to accept the loss of Zachary. "Maybe we can talk later."

Pavel smiled, "By the way, I heard about the John Doe at Starfleet Medical," Nyota continued, her gaze travelling to the clothes and chains on the table. "Is that what he was found in?"

"Ze boy showed up on ze transporter and Meester Scott has barricaded heemself and Keenser in ze Engineering offices to try and figure out how and vhy," Pavel explained patiently. "And ve are here."

Nyota nodded, "Ambassador Sarek is spending time with his grandchildren today, so maybe I'll go over to the Presidential mansion to see if I can help somehow," she commented as she left the room.

"Look at this metal, Giotto," Hendorff suddenly spoke up anxiously. "There are symbols on it."

Both Giotto and Pavel quickly turned their attention to the chains, which featured aggressive looking symbols on the shackles, "Chekov, look through the database for those symbols," Giotto ordered.

* * *

Starfleet Medical

It was nearly late afternoon by the time Leonard finished the surgeries on the John Doe and he found himself sitting in the foyer, silently relaxing with a cup of hot chocolate to soothe his nerves. Just as he was going to go to his office and lie down, however, Charlie silently came in through the front doors.

"Papa, hi," Charlie spoke nervously, quickly wiping his face with his sleeve. "I…I was just trying to…"

Quickly recognizing that Charlie had caught someone watching him cry and had run off in embarrassment, Leonard sighed patiently, stood up, and walked over to his eldest son with an arm extended to give a side-hug, "You know you just can't run off when someone catches you crying, Charlie," Leonard said in a calm, but firm voice. "I understand things get hard for you sometimes, but when they do, don't be afraid to talk to someone about it. Anyway, I can take you home in a few minutes after I check on a patient that just came out of surgery and is recovering in Peds ICU."

"Can I come, Papa?" Charlie asked curiously, his sadness fading. "Maybe I can help somehow."

Even though Leonard seriously doubted Charlie could be of help to a semi-critical youth who was just in the process of recovering from surgery, he nodded and the walk up to the Pediatrics section of the large hospital was quiet. The moment that they entered the hospital room, Charlie froze and studied Johnny carefully while Leonard went over to the bed and silently studied the bio-monitor. Johnny was unconscious with one leg in a cast underneath some clean hospital pajamas while his head, hands, abdomen, and chest were bandaged and several drip-boxes, tubes, and wires surrounded his body.

"What happened to him, Papa?" Charlie asked softly, inching to the end of the bed. "He looks bad."

Leonard sighed heavily, "He transported here, Charlie, but nobody knows from where or why," he explained in a patient voice. "We don't know who he is, so Starfleet's named him John Doe for now."

For a moment, Charlie was silent and got his personal PADD out, ignoring the trembling in his hands as he accessed the many photos he kept there until he could afford holo-frames, "Papa, I went to school with him," he said in an anxious voice, feeling sick inside as he recognized the battered pre-teen as a friend who had helped him in his early schooling. "He's Johnny Harriman and his dad was a Captain."

"Are you sure?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, turning to face Charlie. "How do you know?"

Charlie silently held out his personal PADD for Leonard to see, "Class pictures," he replied softly.

Leonard silently took the PADD Charlie held out and studied it, "Papa, why has Johnny got so many bandages and a tube down his throat?" he asked in a worried voice. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I need to call Starfleet Command and share what you just told me," Leonard replied as he got his private PADD out of his pocket and typed a message. "You actually helped quite a bit."

* * *

**_Starfleet Security_**

Having just got Leonard's message on his way to check the progress of the investigation, President Pike sighed and pocketed his PADD as he entered the evidence room. Pavel and Nyota were busy at the computer while Giotto and Hendorff were studying the chains and Dr. Sonak was studying the clothes.

The entire room went silent and President Pike was about to speak when Jim hurried into the room, "Sorry, it was hard to get a bus back from downtown," Jim said anxiously. "I got your message, sir."

President Pike nodded and sighed, "Well, firstly, Charlie is safe with Doctor McCoy at Starfleet Medical and Captain McCoy is on her way there now," he stated calmly. "Secondly, thanks to Charlie McCoy, we have a positive identification on the John Doe that was admitted to Starfleet Medical this morning."

Jim, Nyota, Giotto, Pavel, Hendorff, Dr. Sonak, and the others all looked at President Pike with expressions of astonishment, "The boy's name is Johnny Harriman and he is the son of John Harriman, Captain of the U.S.S. Tranquility and Lara Harriman, Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. Tranquility," President Pike explained in a somber voice. "His condition is currently stable, but very serious."

"Vat happened to ze Tranqeeleety?" Pavel asked in a worried voice. "How did Johnny end up here?"

Jim sighed, "That's what we have to find out," he spoke up, knowing he needed to tell Arianne about the Tranquility and about the Harriman family soon. "All of our answers lie in young Mister Harriman now."

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	2. Escape and Slow Escalation

**_Four Days Later_**

**_U.S.S. Enterprise – Bridge_**

Even though the ship was only in Spacedock, Arianne found the quiet of the Bridge and sitting in the Captain's chair with paperwork very comforting. It had been four days since Johnny had been identified and four days since Jim had told her about who he was and who his parents were; her good friends.

While Jo, Charlie, and Kathy were in school and Leonard was at work, Arianne had spent most of that time aboard the Enterprise inspecting things, finishing important paperwork, and remembering how much she had helped the Harriman family come back together back when Lara was mentally ill because Commander Harriman had come to her, trusting in her compassion and abilities to help his wife.

Not long after Arianne had reunited the Harriman family, they had gone off into space on the U.S.S. Tranquility and they had had a son around the same time Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary had all come into the world. Johnny had been a good friend to Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary in the short time that they had gone to school together and from Arianne's point of view, Lara had blossomed wonderfully.

Now, with Johnny recovering at Starfleet Medical having been found in rags and chains meant for prisoners, Arianne felt chilled about what could have happened to him, his parents, and the other crew of the U.S.S. Tranquility. As she sat there, trying to focus on her work, the turbolift doors opened.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Jim commented calmly as he came down the ramp.

Arianne nodded and sighed, "I counseled Captain Harriman's wife when I was in the Academy, Jim," she replied in an anxious voice, gazing up at Jim with a distressed expression on her face. "I'm just stunned."

"Bones says that Johnny's cleared for visitors," Jim stated calmly. "Pike wants to start the counseling."

Arianne nodded and put her work back in her bag before standing up, "How did you get up here, anyway?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I brought a shuttle up since the transporters are iffy and Scotty says that he wants to come up here and work on them now that Johnny was identified."

"The transporters seemed fine," Jim replied casually. "Maybe Scotty's just paranoid."

As Jim and Arianne reached the floor where the shuttle bay and Transporter Room was located, they heard soft humming in the Transporter Room. Upon entering, they saw a calm looking Yeoman Rand standing at the console, silently looking over a list of instructions while operating the console.

"Captain McCoy, Admiral Kirk, how are you?" Yeoman Rand asked calmly. "Commander Scott asked me to come up and run some tests on the transporter to find out exactly what was wrong with it. Since I'm working in Operations and Communications now, I thought I'd come up and help him how I can."

Jim nodded and frowned as the transporter suddenly came on and exploded as Willard Decker and Doctor Sonak materialized on the pad, causing both men to collapse to the floor unconscious. Admiral Kirk swore and hurried over to check the two men as Yeoman Rand turned around in horror and Arianne reached for her communicator, deeply shocked and horrified that such an accident had happened.

* * *

"…If you're feeling up to visitors today, Johnny, a counselor might come by and talk to you…"

Leonard froze as he looked up from his chart and saw that the bed was empty and that the fresher was also empty, so he silently left the room and made his way down the corridor. Just as Leonard passed the common area/playroom, he saw Johnny sitting in a chair near the window with his casted leg on an ottoman and his hand on a pole filled with dripboxes. He had a confused expression on his pale face.

Swallowing hard, Leonard silently entered the room and Johnny looked at him, "Doctor McCoy, right?" Johnny asked in a faint voice, studying Leonard nervously. "I think you're my doctor…aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Leonard replied calmly, sitting so Johnny wouldn't feel so intimidated. "How are you?"

Johnny blinked, "I'm not in trouble for leaving my room?" he asked in a worried voice.

Before Leonard, who was appalled at such a question, could reply, Pavel came into the playroom and Johnny immediately tensed up and looked at the floor, "Pavel, what are you doing here?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, smiling at the young Lieutenant. "Arianne was supposed to come and…"

"Zere vas an accident on ze Enterprise and she has to go veeth Admeeral Kirk to geeve statements," Pavel replied calmly. "She asked me to come and veeseet young Meester Harriman today."

Leonard frowned, "An accident?" he replied in a concerned voice. "What exactly happened?"

"Ze transporters exploded and knocked Doctor Sonak and Meester Decker unconscious," Pavel replied.

Leonard sighed heavily and frowned, suddenly noticing that Johnny was slowly crawling across the floor, dragging his casted leg behind him, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice.

"Red means Security and Security means trouble," Johnny replied in a faint voice, his body trembling.

Leonard frowned and quickly knelt down, gently helping Johnny into a chair as he straightened up, "You are not in any trouble," he replied calmly. "Pavel Chekov is my oldest daughter's boyfriend and just happens to be a Security officer on the Enterprise. Pavel, this young lad is Johnny Harriman."

"I knew your mozzer vhen I vas a cadet," Pavel commented gently. "She vas wery kind to me."

Johnny swallowed hard and suddenly started to cry hard enough that he promptly got sick on the floor, "I-I'm sorry," he spoke in a trembling voice, surprised when Leonard silently opened his med-kit, took out a clean cloth, and gently cleaned his face. "Doctor McCoy, Pavel, where exactly am I anyway?"

"You are at Starfleet Medical," Pavel replied in a confused voice. "Eet eez Starfleet's hospeetal."

Johnny tilted his head, "What planet am I on, though?" he asked softly. "I know this is a hospital."

"You're in San Francisco, California," Leonard replied calmly. "Johnny, you're on the planet Earth."

For a moment, Johnny was silent as he processed that and without any warning, he fainted.

* * *

**_Starfleet Security_**

"I had no idea the transporters were not working," Willard Decker stated in an annoyed voice, glaring up at Giotto and Jim from across the table. "I wanted to talk to Captain McCoy about signing on with the crew and Doctor Sonak wanted to come along since he's supposedly the Enterprise's new First Officer."

Jim scowled, "And you didn't think to contact the Enterprise before you went there?" he asked sharply.

"I knew Captain McCoy would be there preparing things, so I thought it would be no trouble in just going up from the transporters," Willard replied hotly, giving Arianne a sharp look as she comforted Yeoman Rand, who was clearly distraught about the accident. "Nobody told me to not use the transporter."

Again, Jim scowled, "Proper procedure is to notify the Enterprise before you initiate transport just in case something isn't right," he snapped. "Because you didn't follow procedure, Doctor Sonak is now in the hospital and Captain McCoy is comforting Lieutenant Rand. Are you at all ashamed of your actions?"

"Admiral, I think the best way Commander Decker can be of help now since he was responsible for incapacitating Doctor Sonak is to serve as the Enterprise's Science Officer for the time being," Arianne spoke up in a weary voice. "Doctor Sonak might need to go to New Vulcan for further treatment."

Willard looked surprised, but said nothing, "I'm not appointing a First Officer as of yet and I've still got to approve crew transfers," Arianne said in an impatient voice. "You wanted to be on the Enterprise, Mister Decker? You've got what you wanted and I hope you're very satisfied about serving under me."

"I actually applied to be Captain," Willard replied in a crusty voice. "I've got quite a few qualifications."

Arianne sighed and stood up, "I'm not in the mood to listen to this, Mister Decker," she replied in a commanding voice. "Lieutenant Rand, please go to Commander Scott with information about this."

"Yes, Captain," Lieutenant Rand replied softly, composing herself as she slowly stood up.

Arianne nodded and sighed, "I've got to go to Starfleet Medical now," she spoke in a calmer voice.

"Well, I think this meeting is over," Jim said in a tired voice. "Everyone is dismissed."

The room emptied until Jim and Arianne were alone, "You're a little on edge today, Captain McCoy," Jim observed gently, giving her a worried look. "I thought you were going to smack Decker for his attitude."

"Jim, I'm just feeling very uneasy today," Arianne replied softly. "I don't know exactly why."

Jim nodded and gave Arianne a gentle hug, knowing that this time of year was hard for her.

* * *

_**Pike Educational Centre**_

The gym was full of activity and children of various ages doing various recreational activities, as it was the centre's daily group activity time. All of the equipment and supplies had been pulled out by the teachers and it was being used for both quiet and noisy activity. Joachim, Charlie, Kathy, George, and Michael were all sitting playing a board game since none of them felt like doing anything noisy. On the other hand, Amanda, Saavik, and Valeris were playing a game of hopscotch in a corner of the room.

As Joachim picked up the dice and rolled, he suddenly heard a faint gasp and he felt someone suddenly slam into his mind. _Hello, Joachim, my son _the voice said. _I have finally managed to contact you._

Not knowing why he was hearing a voice in his mind or who was trying to talk to him, Joachim threw the dice and moved his piece accordingly. _You were stolen from me and I have managed to learn how to talk to you in a way that you cannot escape, my son. I will eventually find you and want to learn about you._

Feeling a migraine coming on, Joachim silently placed a hand on his forehead and silently laid his head on the table, "Joachim, are you okay?" Charlie asked in a worried voice. "Mrs. Pike, Joachim's sick!"

There were footsteps and Joachim found himself surrounded by Charlie, Kathy, Kathryn, George, and Michael, "What's wrong, Joachim?" Kathryn asked in a concerned voice. "How are you sick?"

"My head hurts and I feel sick, Mrs. Pike," Joachim spoke in a low voice. "I don't know why."

Kathryn nodded and helped Joachim to his feet, "You can lie down in the infirmary for a while," she said in a compassionate voice, frowning as Joachim sank a little. "Charlie, will you please help me?"

Joachim trembled and barely managed to make it to the infirmary, "Doctor Kirk's on his lunch break, but I can page him," Kathryn said gently as Charlie helped Joachim lie down on a bed. "Just get some rest."

"Are you gonna call Joachim's mom?" Charlie asked softly. "She's at home with his little sister, Bella."

Kathryn nodded, "Charlie, will you stay with Joachim while I do that?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Okay, Grandma," Charlie replied, sighing as Kathryn silently left the quiet infirmary.

* * *

_**Romulan Warbird Dominance – In Orbit of Rura Penthe**_

Overwhelmed by the fact that he had finally mastered the art of telepathy enough to contact Joachim, Khan strode on to the Bridge and saw that Jeris was quietly reading to David in the command chair while Captain Jatal and his officers worked around them, "I reached Joachim," Khan said enthusiastically.

"Did you?" Jeris asked in an enthusiastic voice. "Is there anything you wanted from this mission?"

Khan sighed, "Spock had something to do with Joachim being far away and kept me from finding him because he marooned me on Ceti Alpha Five," he hissed in an angry voice. "If Spock hasn't died by now, I want the pleasure of torturing him and making Zachary watch to understand his abilities better."

One of the officers suddenly looked up from their screen, "Captain Jatal, Rura Penthe reports that there has been one escape since our last visit," he reported anxiously. "A boy named Johnny Harriman."

Jeris looked amused, but Khan looked angry, "Spock had something to do with this," he hissed.

"Are you wanting to go down and speak to Spock, Professor Khan?" Jeris asked calmly, giving David a look to not speak and risk Khan's anger. "I'm sure he has been punished very harshly."

Khan's eyes narrowed, "I want to kill Spock and make that brat who has my blood watch so he understands what happens to little boys who befriend fools," he hissed angrily. "I am going there."

"David, remain on the ship," Jeris instructed as he stood up. "Attention Bridge crew, I am accompanying Professor Khan to the surface and NO ONE is to bother David on pain of death. Am I understood?"

Murmurs of agreement filled the Bridge as Jeris followed Khan towards the Transporter Room.

* * *

**_Rura Penthe_**

"If you EVER assist in the escape of a prisoner again, Vulcan, you will die faster than you can blink," the Klingon guard hissed, giving Spock's leg a final kick before he moved away from the piece of floor where Spock lay battered, bruised, and bleeding as a result of his helping Johnny Harriman escape the gulag.

Zachary glanced at Carol, "Is Uncle Spock going to die?" he asked in a worried voice. "I'm scared."

"Commander, I'm sorry," Carol spoke softly as she approached Spock. "I was only curious about where you sent Johnny Harriman and if it could be used to send others to safety. I didn't think it would lead to the guards finding out about Johnny and punishing you for it. What happened to Captain Harriman?"

Spock inhaled sharply as he fought to stay conscious, "I acted alone," he replied tonelessly. "Captain Harriman was only burying a son he thought was dead. I am the one who incapacitated the boy."

Before Carol or Zachary could reply, Khan and Jeris materialized in the middle of the prison and Zachary cowered at the sight of Khan, "What do you want, Khan?!" he snapped, glaring at the Augument.

"Testy, are we?" Khan asked in an icy voice, glaring at Zachary. "You should show proper respect."

Zachary growled and quickly managed to grab Jeris's weapon from his belt, which he pointed at Khan, "Respect has to be earned and not demanded from a fool who leaves me in a Klingon hole for three years after treating me like a lab experiment!" he shouted, quickly attracting attention from guards.

Jeris looked shocked at the fact that Zachary had taken his weapon so easily, but he didn't want to start a brawl and risk injury to himself, "Foolish child," Khan hissed darkly as he kicked Spock several times.

Spock hissed in pain and Zachary swiftly shot Khan, sending the Augument to the floor and causing shouting to break out. Without waiting for anyone to stop him, Zachary grabbed Spock and, forcing the injured Vulcan to his feet, he took off down one of the hallways that was away from the mines.

"See to Khan!" Jeris barked angrily as Carol pushed her way through the crowd to follow them.

In the midst of the chaos, Jeris silently followed after the trio and caught up to them just as Carol was helping Zachary get Spock into an old, very weathered shuttle, "Ah, my dear Doctor Marcus, where do you think you are going?" he asked, taking her arm. "Assisting a prisoner in escaping? Tsk tsk."

"What are you going to do about it?!" Zachary shouted as he came out of the battered shuttle and pointed the weapon at Jeris. "You're the man who kidnapped my mom and Uncle Jim, aren't you?"

Jeris looked impressed, "Why, I'm very impressed with how intelligent and brave that Khan's blood has made you, Zachary," he replied in a calm voice. "Khan wanted to test you by putting you in the worst situation possible and you've done extraordinary well, but to try and escape with that Vulcan…"

Suddenly, several Klingon guards came rushing in and Zachary ducked out of sight, "Jeris, we heard there was a problem," one of the Klingons said, glaring at Jeris, who was holding Carol close.

"Oh, Doctor Marcus was just snooping around, seeing what needed to be repaired," Jeris lied in a menacing voice as he tossed her to them. "Get her and Khan on board the Dominance at once!"

As the guards walked off with Carol, Jeris silently boarded the shuttle and saw Spock laying helplessly on a cot in the back while Zachary hid just inside the door, "Your hands are bleeding, boy," he said in a commanding voice. "I did not say anything about you and Spock trying to escape, but if you choose to leave Rura Penthe, you two are on your own. If you choose the danger, you don't know what will…"

"Anywhere's better than here," Zachary snapped. "Khan didn't care about me; he only wanted to use me as an animal and see what his blood did to me! I'd rather die than stay here another moment."

Jeris examined Zachary's left wrist and hand, both of which were bloodstained, scarred, and appeared to be broken along with other bones in his body, "If you are captured by someone else, I will deny that I saw you at all," he said in a commanding voice as he left the shuttle. "It is your choice, Zachary."

Once Zachary was sure Jeris was gone, he silently pulled the door shut and quickly buckled Spock to the bed he was resting on, "Your actions are illogical," Spock spoke faintly. "You do not know how to fly…"

"Then tell me!" Zachary snapped anxiously as he sat in the pilot's chair. "We've got to get out of here!"

Fighting the urge to pass out, Spock weakly gave instructions and with fear pulsing through him, Zachary powered up the shuttle and trembled anxiously as the weathered shuttle rose into the air several feet.

Alarms sounded as Zachary nervously maneuvered the shuttle through the common area, killing several alien prisoners and Klingon guards as they either attempted to dodge the shuttle or fire at it with patrol weapons. On the ground, Jeris silently smiled as he found himself being beamed back to his ship.

* * *

**_Romulan Warbird Dominance_**

"Zachary was foolish to cross me," Khan hissed, grimacing as he limped down the corridor alongside Jeris, who looked very upset. "I cannot believe those stupid Klingons let them escape!"

Jeris sighed and offered Khan a sympathetic smile, "Captain Jatal has authorized you to take a shuttle to look for your son since you want to know Joachim so badly," he explained smoothly. "You will not be disturbed by anyone who is patrolling in Romulan and Klingon space. The shuttle has a cloak on it so that you can travel in peace once you leave safe space. Every father should be able to get to know their son."

"What about my people?" Khan asked in a concerned voice. "I just cannot abandon them for Joachim."

Jeris's eyes narrowed, "Your people will be safe, Khan," he replied calmly. "They have their own colony near the capital city and they are quite happy there. They all know of your desire to meet your son."

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical – San Francisco, Earth**_

When Arianne arrived at the room where Johnny Harriman was recovering, she was surprised to see Pavel sitting outside the room while Leonard silently straightened up around the bed where Johnny slept soundly, "Pavel, what happened?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I thought Johnny was…?"

"I do not know," Pavel replied calmly. "Johnneee fainted after he found out he vas on Earth."

Frowning, Arianne silently entered the room and was surprised when Johnny woke up, "What happened?" he asked in a groggy voice, suddenly noticing Arianne. "Are you Arianne McCoy?"

"Yes, Johnny, I am," Arianne replied calmly as she neared the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Johnny sighed tiredly. "I was fine until that Chekov guy mentioned my mom and Doctor McCoy said that I was on Earth," he replied groggily. "My mom was killed three years ago and it still hurts a lot."

"Your mother was killed?" Arianne asked in a surprised voice, her eyes widening in shock and horror.

Johnny nodded and sighed, "A cloaked vessel damaged our ship and my mom was killed in the damage," he replied softly. "My dad tried hard to help me escape in a pod, but we were caught and taken."

Just then, Pavel entered and smiled at Johnny, "We were taken to some Klingon prison planet," Johnny spoke softly as he looked at his blanket. "My dad tried to keep me out of trouble, but I got beat on a lot for my small size until one day, some Vulcan got the Klingons to back off and ended up getting beaten."

"Some Vulcan?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice, seeing that Johnny was getting tired and stressed about talking about the conditions of the prison. "Johnny, I'm honestly sorry to hear about your mother."

Johnny nodded and sighed sleepily, "Thank you, Commander McCoy," he replied in a tired voice.

"You may call me Arianne," Arianne replied gently. "And, actually, it's Captain McCoy now."

Johnny nodded and yawned, "Perhaps, Johnny, it's best if you got some sleep now," Leonard spoke softly, smiling at Johnny. "Arianne and Pavel can come back another time and visit with you, okay?"

"Before you go, do you know a Nyota?" Johnny asked softly as he made himself comfortable. "I heard the Vulcan guy telling my dad about how much he missed and loved a Nyota and their children."

Arianne nodded and as she turned to leave, she made a mental note to talk to Nyota privately, but as she left the room, her PADD beeped. Upon answering it, Arianne found a message from President Pike stating that the Enterprise was ordered to depart for New Vulcan with passengers in three days.

* * *

**_Pike Educational Center_**

"Thank you for calling me, Mrs. Pike," Marla said in a concerned voice as she followed Kathryn into the infirmary and saw Dr. Kirk sitting beside Joachim's bedside, silently checking vitals while Joachim slept.

Kathryn nodded and looked at Sam, "Doctor Kirk, how is Joachim?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, he had a pretty bad migraine," Sam explained calmly. "I think he'll be okay with some rest."

Marla nodded and approached the bed, "Joachim, it's Mom," she said in a soft voice as she sat on the edge of the bed, smiling gently as Joachim slowly woke up. "Mrs. Pike said you aren't feeling well."

"I felt really sick and got a headache during activity time," Joachim replied softly. "I'm really tired."

Marla gently hugged Joachim, "I left Isabella in the office since your father's working," she replied gently, carefully mussing his hair. "We'll go home and you can rest for a bit until dinner time."

Joachim nodded and slowly got off the bed, too tired to say anything, "Do I have to go to Starfleet Medical cause of this?" he asked nervously. "I've never liked doctors and I don't want to trouble…"

"I don't think a visit to Starfleet Medical is necessary," Sam replied calmly. "Just take it easy."

Before Marla could offer thanks, her PADD beeped and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket, frowning as she read the message, "Captain McCoy needs to meet with all Enterprise crew as soon as possible," she said in a concerned voice. "Joachim, honey, would you mind if I took you and Isabella with me?"

"No," Joachim replied softly. "I can watch Isabella so you can listen to Captain McCoy talk."

Marla smiled and put an arm around Joachim as she led her eldest out of the infirmary and Kathryn followed, determined to be of help. Sam waited until he was alone and silently returned to the computer where he had pulled up Joachim's medical file, relieved that it hadn't been worse.

Sam knew he was both in a fortunate and precarious position, as he was one of the very few who knew who Joachim's father was and how much Khan might want to get to know his flesh and blood one day.

* * *

**_Starfleet Headquarters - Auditorium_**

In no time at all, Arianne found herself standing on a small stage facing every single Enterprise crew member and nearly a hundred cadets who were all nearing the practical parts of their courses. Jim, Leonard, Willard Decker, Nyota, Scotty, Hikaru, and the other members of for the senior staff stood behind Arianne and most were happy to be there. President Pike sat in the back watching.

"Firstly, my name is Captain McCoy and I will be in command of the Enterprise when she leaves Spacedock in three days to carry out her first mission," Arianne stated calmly. "Our mission is to deliver Ambassador Sarek and Doctor Sonak to New Vulcan, as Ambassador Sarek is to provide a report to the Vulcan High Command and Doctor Sonak is to undergo additional therapy for injuries he received during a transporter accident on board the Enterprise. Fortunately, the transporters are working fine now."

Swallowing hard, Arianne cleared her throat, "I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome all of you to the crew newly rebuilt Enterprise and also bring attention to the fact that several classes of cadets will be joining us for the practical parts of their courses," she said calmly. "I would also like to announce that Admiral Kirk will be joining us onboard to inspect the Enterprise during the duration of this mission toe New Vulcan, as it is mandatory for all new vessels to be inspected during her maiden flight. Now, if there are no questions, the meeting is dismissed and I'll see you all on board the Enterprise in three days."

Noise filled the auditorium and Arianne quickly turned, "Lieutenant Uhura, Admiral Kirk, may I have a word with both of you in private?" she asked softly. "It's about something Johnny Harriman said."

Jim and Nyota exchanged a look, but before they could reply, President Pike came up on the stage with a smile on his face, "Well done, Captain McCoy," he said in a calm voice. "Are you excited?"

"During my visit to Johnny Harriman at Starfleet Medical, he informed me of the presence of a Vulcan on the Klingon prison planet where he and his father were," Arianne spoke in a soft voice. "I thought you should know that I plan to visit young Mister Harriman as a counselor over the next several days."

Nyota's eyes widened slightly, "A Vulcan?" she asked in a shocked voice. "Did he say what Vulcan?"

"No," Arianne replied softly. "He didn't say anything about the Klingon prison planet either."

President Pike sighed, "Captain McCoy has things well in hand, I'm sure," he said in a gentle voice.

"I also have to regretfully inform you, President Pike, that Doctor Lara Harriman, Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. Tranquility, is dead as of three years ago," Arianne spoke in a somber voice. "Johnny mentioned it during our brief visit and I'm hoping that people will reach out to him with kindness."

President Pike frowned and nodded, "As of this moment, Johnny Harriman is a guest of Starfleet and is to be treated as such," he replied in a firm voice. "I also happened to notice that Lieutenant Chekov wasn't here today and I can't help but think he's keeping young Mister Harriman company?"

"Yes, sir," Arianne replied softly. "I was thinking of taking Charlie and Kathy with me there later…"

Jim cleared his throat, "Joanna might also be good to take since she kinda gets traumatic situations and she was only a couple years older than Johnny when we met her," he spoke up in a nervous voice.

"I'll ask Joanna, but she's got a lot on her plate," Arianne replied calmly. "She's working very hard."

Jim nodded and noticed that President Pike had moved off the stage and was on his phone, pointedly ignoring all the noise everyone was making as the auditorium cleared out, "Well, school's going to get out pretty soon and Leonard works until dinnertime, so I'd better get going to the school," Arianne said in a tired voice. "I'll see Joanna after she's done classes, so we'll talk about everything then."

Jim smiled as Arianne walked off, but his smile faded as he wondered if Spock was still alive and how much trouble he would be in if he had been responsible for helping Johnny Harriman escape.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical**_

"You cannot geet out of bed!" Pavel yelled anxiously. "Doctor MeeCoy vill not be happy!"

Pointedly ignoring Pavel's protests, Johnny slowly moved himself from the bed to a chair that was close to the balcony with help from his IV pole, elevating his leg on the small footrest as he settled in, "The bed's not comfortable," he replied softly. "I haven't slept in a comfortable bed in three years."

"Vat kind of beds do zey hawe at ze preeson?" Pavel asked softly. "I cannot imagine zey are soft."

Before Johnny could reply, the door slid open and Scotty came in followed by Keenser, "Lad, I have tae ask ye something," he said in an anxious voice. "I'm Montgomery Scott, by the way."

"Sure," Johnny replied softly, suddenly feeling nervous. "I've heard your name, I think."

Scotty frowned, "Someone mentioned me name?" he asked in a confused voice. "Who did?"

"A Vulcan," Johnny replied softly. "I could tell he was Vulcan because his ears were pointed and he talked with my dad a lot about how children couldn't survive in that place. There was another boy there, but he was allowed to stay out of the mines and fix stuff for the guards because he was special. We were kids, though, so we got beat a lot by the guards anyway as an example to the adults of how to behave."

Pavel looked alarmed, as did Scotty, but they were interrupted by the arrival of President Pike and a concerned looking Leonard, "Hello there, Mister Harriman," President Pike spoke in a calm voice.

"Just so you know, Johnny, every time a patient gets out of bed unsupervised, a silent proximity alarm goes off and notifies their physician," Leonard commented calmly. "I know it's not very fun being in bed all the time, but you really shouldn't be wandering about without supervision because of your injuries."

Johnny shrugged, but made no effort to move from his chair, "Arianne apologizes that she couldn't be here, but she's got children to pick up from school," President Pike explained softly. "She'll probably come by later, but she did tell me about your mother in the meantime and I am very sorry about that."

"Who exactly are you, sir?" Johnny asked softly. "Are you going to help me find if my dad's still alive?"

President Pike calmly extended his hand, "I'm Admiral Christopher Pike, President of the United Federation of Planets," he replied calmly. "Since you are a minor and your mother is dead, I'm the one now responsible for making sure you have a place to go once you are fit for release from here."

"I'll be fine on my own, sir," Johnny replied softly. "I don't remember a lot about Earth, but I can…"

President Pike gave Johnny a look and Johnny fell silent, "Look, Johnny, if you're willing to let yourself be taken care of, I can let you out of here in the morning since this man's also my father-in-law and my family and I live with him, his wife, and their son," Leonard spoke up calmly. "It's free room and board."

Johnny was quiet for several seconds and finally nodded, his gaze travelling to his unmade bed, "Since you're acting like you're tired, I think I'll let you rest and we can talk about this more later," President Pike stated softly, very concerned about how tired and withdrawn the boy seemed. "Doctor McCoy can help you back to bed and I'll leave with Mister Chekov and Mister Scott so you can have some quiet."

Soon enough, the room was quiet and Johnny found himself being tucked back into bed by Leonard, his mind reeling with everything he was experiencing and wondering how he was going to help his father.

* * *

In the safety of one of the Golden Gate apartments, Marla McGivers-Stiles found herself silently reviewing her upcoming mission on the couch while her three year old daughter, Isabella, who had her red hair and blue eyes, played with toys on the floor in front of her. She was excited for another mission and even more excited that her family would be able to join her, as she was very content as she was.

"Mom?" Marla suddenly heard Joachim ask in a quiet voice. "Can I ask you something personal?"

Marla nodded and gazed at Joachim compassionately as he sat down, clad only in a sweatshirt, sleep pants, and socks, "I heard a strange voice in my head before I got sick at school," Joachim explained in an unsteady voice, a frown on his face. "He called me his son and said that he wanted to know me."

Fear filled Marla's eyes, but she quickly composed herself, "Your father is a superhuman named Khan Noonien Singh who was a professor during my time at the Academy," she explained softly. "He became quite enamored with me and attacked me before fleeing. I became pregnant with you by that attack."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Joachim replied softly, his expression sympathetic. "I didn't know he had hurt you."

Marla smiled, "You are the blessing from an event of great pain in my life," she replied softly, embracing Joachim gently. "You are not Khan Noonien Singh; you are my son and I will always love you very much."

As Marla held her son close, she prayed that Khan would never want to seek Joachim out and know him. If Khan ever sought them out, she, John, Joachim, and Isabella would all be in great danger.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	3. Bearing the Mantle of Command

_**One Day Later**_

_**Starfleet Academy Courtyard**_

Arianne smiled as she parked Johnny's wheelchair near a row of flowers that she remembered Lara enjoying during her time on Earth. The sun was just barely rising and because of the morning cold, Johnny was covered in a coat and blankets while his leg was propped up. Joanna Charlie and Kathryn, all of whom were wearing coats over their school clothes, silently sat on a bench next to the wheelchair.

"You mentioned in one of our talks that you hadn't seen a sunrise since you left Earth and I thought it would be nice for you to see, Johnny," Arianne stated softly, gesturing to the slowly rising sun.

Johnny nodded, "Thank you, Arianne," he spoke softly. "Do you think anyone will come looking…?"

"No, I don't believe anyone will come looking for you because you're going over to the Presidential Mansion after this," Leonard spoke up as he and Jim came into the gardens holding thermoses while a heavily dressed Lorian and George trailed behind them. "I thought this might be a nice break."

Arianne smiled, as Johnny had told her during one of her chats that he was feeling overwhelmed about suddenly being the center of attention. He had also mentioned both Spock and Zachary as being present and though it warmed Arianne's heart, she knew that everyone would bother Johnny even more for information because the young boy was the only link of information to what had become of them.

Johnny wasn't listening, however, as he was thinking about when he had seen Khan and several Romulans bring the Vulcan and Zachary into the gulag. As ignorant as he had been, Johnny had asked Khan when they would be able to go home and Khan had called him a weak Human before declaring that they would never see the sun, stars, or anything resembling joy as long as he was alive.

"Khan was wrong," Johnny whispered softly, tears coming to his eyes. "I am seeing it again."

As Leonard silently passed out thermoses to everyone present, Jim looked around at the early morning sky and frowned when he saw Nyota coming over to them looking anxious, "I'm sorry to bother you, Johnny, but I need to ask you a question that's been on my mind," she said in an anxious voice, crouching so she was at eye level with Johnny. "I heard a Vulcan helped you leave and I wanted…"

"Johnny, this is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura," Arianne cut in gently. "She's married to a half-Vulcan."

Johnny was silent for a moment, "Mister Spock mentioned you," he spoke softly. "He misses you."

Tears and shock filled Nyota's eyes, but she silently nodded, gently hugged Johnny, and got up off the ground, "I-I left the children with Ambassador Sarek," she said in an anxious voice. "Thank you."

As Nyota silently left, Jim and Leonard exchanged a look while Jo, Charlie, Kathy, Arianne, Lorian, and George all drank from their thermoses. Johnny was silent for a moment and looked at Arianne.

"Why was Lieutenant Uhura crying?" Johnny asked in a soft voice. "Did I say something wrong?"

Jim shook his head and Arianne sighed, "No," she replied softly. "You just provided hope."

"Lieutenant Uhura is Spock's wife," Jim spoke up calmly. "She didn't know if he was still alive."

Johnny nodded, but said nothing, "Let's enjoy the sunrise, shall we?" Leonard cut in calmly.

"If Uncle Spock is still alive, maybe Zach is too," Charlie spoke quietly. "Zach's really tough."

_If only. _Arianne thought silently as she continued to watch the sunrise with the others.

* * *

_**Golden Gate Apartments**_

Chills ran down Pavel's back even though he was sitting in front of the apartment's fireplace with a blanket around his shoulders and a bucket in his lap. He had visited with Johnny several times and even though not very much had been said, Pavel knew that Johnny had met Khan and suffered for it.

Nausea filled Pavel and he quickly lowered his head to the bucket and closed his eyes, his memories of Khan enough to help him be able to tell who else had met him and suffered for it. Sleeplessness had plagued him the night before and he was grateful that he had no concrete plans that morning.

Plagued by the news of Lara Harriman's death that he had overheard Arianne talk about at the crew briefing, Pavel had come home and cried; he had been such a mess when Lara had befriended him and she was now dead, as were many others, because of Khan and he had survived when he shouldn't have.

Swallowing hard, Pavel found himself drawing small butterflies all over his arms and wrists like Leonard had gently instructed him to do whenever he was having thoughts of self-harm. Pavel felt truly sickened that so many had suffered and died under Khan's iron fist and he, a little weakling, had survived.

The door suddenly slid open and Hikaru came in after his morning jog, his smile fading when he saw Pavel sitting in front of the fireplace with butterflies drawn all over his arms and a bucket in his lap.

"Pavel, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice. "Is there a reason for the butterflies?"

Pavel sighed, "I do not feel well because of Khan," he spoke softly. "I hawe a terrible headache."

"Khan?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice, frowning as Pavel threw up. "Do you need to go to…?"

Pavel shook his head and gripped the bucket, "Do you want to see if someone can come over here?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice. "Migraines aren't something to mess around with at all."

"I am damaged and so veak zat I do know know how I surwiwed vhen many hawe died," Pavel replied in a shaky voice. "I just need to go to bed and rest in ze dark. Please let me be seeck in peace, Heekaru."

Hikaru watched as Pavel slowly laid down on the floor and then silently left the quiet apartment.

* * *

**_Starfleet Academy Library_**

Grateful that not many were in the massive library at such an early hour, Joachim silently used his stepfather's access card to log on to an information terminal. He had woken up early, borrowed the card, and left a note at the apartment while he had come to do research on his biological father.

Joachim's hands shook as he typed Khan into the search box and nearly vomited when a full profile on a man named Khan Noonien Singh that included a picture of an evil looking man appeared on the screen.

Swallowing hard, Joachim skimmed the information and was horrified to learn that Khan, along with a group of scientists that had been in a study group under a Dr. Sevrin of Starfleet, was now considered a wanted terrorist in the eyes of the Federation. His original crimes, according to the record, had been assaulting an Academy cadet and murdering the father of another cadet at some point after that.

"Oh, wow," Joachim whispered in a horrified voice. "Why isn't this guy locked up somewhere?"

As Joachim silently read the information, he was unaware that Nyota had come in with the intention of sending Ambassador Sarek a private message that Spock was alive, "Joachim, how did you get in here?" she asked in a confused voice, noticing the teen at the computer. "You need a Starfleet ID card to…"

"I borrowed my stepdad's," Joachim replied softly, holding up the card. "I'm doing some research."

Nyota frowned as she saw what was on the screen, "Khan?" she asked softly. "Joachim, why would…?"

"Mom said he assaulted her while she was a cadet and he taught at the Academy," Joachim spoke in a somber voice, struggling to hold back tears as he looked at the screen. "Why hasn't he been arrested?"

Nyota looked concerned, "Khan is friendly with the Romulans and Klingons," she replied softly.

Joachim nodded, but he didn't say anything, "Joachim, why are you looking at this?" Nyota asked.

"He took Commander Spock and Commander McCoy's son," Joachim replied softly. "Why?"

Nyota sighed and shook her head, "I don't know," she said gently. "Your mother moved to Alpha Centauri while she was pregnant with you according to Academy records that I've reviewed."

"Yes," Joachim commented softly, frowning as he saw a Security officer enter the library. "Uh oh."

Not wanting Joachim to get in trouble, Nyota got in front of Joachim, "Hendorff, it's okay," she lied anxiously. "I let Joachim in here so he could do some research for me. He's just using Stiles's card."

"On Khan?" Hendorff asked suspiciously, frowning at Nyota. "Any research that's done on Khan or his group of terrorists is flagged and Security is notified immediately. You know that protocol dictates…"

Nyota held up a hand to silence Hendorff, "I'll take responsibility for it," she said anxiously. "Please."

"I would recommend that you take Joachim back to his family," Hendorff replied calmly. "Immediately."

Joachim silently logged out of the computer and put the card in his pocket, but didn't move, "Am I going to be arrested?" he asked softly, his entire body trembling as he stood up. "I didn't know that it was…"

"Just go home and I'll forget I saw you," Hendorff replied firmly. "Everything will be off the record."

Nyota nodded and silently escorted Joachim outside, "Ever since Commander Spock and Zachary were taken, any mention or research into Khan is heavily restricted," she explained in an anxious voice, concerned by how pale and sick Joachim looked. "Joachim, are you feeling all right today?"

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning before I left," Joachim replied softly, slowly sitting on the bottom of one of the columns before he fainted. "My mom has hypoglycemia and I inherited it from her."

Before Nyota could reply, Hendorff came out of the library to make sure they were gone and he frowned at seeing Joachim sitting, "Everything all right?" Hendorff asked in a concerned voice.

Just then, Nyota spotted Leonard, Arianne, Charlie, Kathryn, and Johnny Harriman coming down a path in the direction of the Presidential Mansion, "Hendorff, stay with him!" she yelled anxiously.

Hendorff's eyes widened as Nyota ran down the steps and spoke with Leonard briefly before both she and Leonard came up the stairs again, "I'm feeling dizzy," Joachim whispered softly as his eyes closed.

Back on the path, Arianne silently watched as Leonard talked with Joachim, Hendorff, and Nyota and knew that Joachim was struggling physically and emotionally. Arianne knew, however, that it would have been easier for Joachim had she not sent his mother and him away when Marla had been pregnant, but Starfleet would have also forced her to give Joachim up to be studied scientifically.

"Mom?" Charlie suddenly asked in a concerned voice. "Johnny's falling asleep in the chair."

Swallowing hard, Arianne turned and saw that Johnny, who had enjoyed the outing to see the sunrise, was falling asleep in his wheelchair, "Johnny, let's get you back to the house and lying down," she said in a calming voice, making a mental note to talk to her father later. "Charlie and Kathy, let's go."

* * *

_**Golden Gate Apartments**_

"…Admiral, I must say, this is very unexpected," Pavel heard Joanna's voice say softly.

There was silence and Pavel suddenly felt warm hands gently touching his face, "Nyet," he whispered before slowly opening his eyes and seeing Hikaru, Joanna, and Jim hovering over him. "Admeeral? Jo?"

"Pavel, I got a call from Hikaru that you were sick," Jim explained softly. "Lorian has the day off today and he and George are spending time with Sam, Aurelan, and Peter. Can you sit up at all?"

Swallowing hard, Pavel slowly sat up, inadvertently revealing the butterflies on his arm, "What's with the butterflies?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, peering at Pavel's arm. "Are you doing okay?"

"I had sots of cutting, but I deed not do eet," Pavel replied softly, seeing little point in lying to a man who was his Captain and friend. "Ze butterflies are to remind me zat I should not cut my skeen."

Jim nodded and carefully helped Pavel to his feet, "I steel feel a seeck headache," Pavel spoke softly.

"I can give you some medicine for that, Pavel," Joanna spoke softly, holding up her student kit.

Pavel nodded and managed to get to the couch before collapsing on to his side, "I do not vant to go to Medeecal," he spoke softly, quickly closing his eyes. "I just need medeecine and a lot of rest."

"You haven't felt well since you heard Lara Harriman was dead," Joanna spoke up softly, a grim realization coming to her as she looked at Hikaru and Jim and saw sadness in both of their eyes.

Jim sighed, "Pavel and Lara were close," he spoke softly, giving Joanna a compassionate look.

"Khan eez steel alive and good people are dead," Pavel whispered, lowering his head.

Hikaru looked sick and silently moved into his bedroom to compose himself, but Joanna silently sat down next to Pavel and gently began rubbing his feet, "I don't have classes today since the Academy's into final exams and my practicum doesn't begin until the Enterprise's mission," she said firmly.

"You're 21, Joanna, so I don't have any say in what you choose," Jim replied in a calm voice.

Joanna nodded and smiled as she saw that Pavel had drifted off to sleep, "Pavel feels guilty about surviving Khan's wrath when so many haven't, doesn't he?" she asked softly. "Pavel isn't weak."

"No, Pavel is not weak," Jim replied softly. "He had a very difficult life before he came to Starfleet, but I'm not overly knowledgeable about the circumstances under which Pavel came to San Francisco."

Joanna was quiet for a moment, "Who is, then?" she asked softly. "I want to understand Pavel better."

"President Pike," Jim replied quietly. "He was the one who brought Pavel here from Russia."

Swallowing hard, Joanna nodded, but before she could decide whether to stay with Pavel, Jim's communicator went off and he quickly answered it, "Admiral Kirk here," Jim said quietly.

* * *

_**Starfleet Presidential Mansion**_

Arianne sighed softly as she silently observed how well Charlie, Kathy, and Johnny seemed to get along while they watched a holo-movie in the family room where Johnny could rest on the circular couch that Leonard once used and still be involved in things, "I heard you wished to speak with me?" a voice asked.

Nodding, Arianne turned to see her father standing there using his walking instruments, "I can't help but think that I am responsible for Khan's anger because I am the one who agreed to Doctor Puri's request to move Marla and Joachim to Alpha Centauri under the care of Admiral Marcus," she spoke in a concerned, but very frank voice. "I wonder if I am fit to be Captain of the Enterprise because of that."

"You forget that Khan also murdered Pavel Chekov's father and also kidnapped both Commander Spock and Zachary," President Pike replied calmly. "Why do you suddenly wonder if you are fit to be Captain?"

Arianne sighed heavily, "Will Decker has been messaging me daily," she replied softly. "He resents it."

"I'm afraid you'll have to deal with him for at least the duration of the mission to New Vulcan and since it involves the transport of a diplomat, protocol dictates that the current President of the Federation and his family travel along so a report can be given about the relations between Starfleet and Vulcans," President Pike commented. "Since Johnny is a minor, he'll be coming along and I hope you won't also mind that Admiral Kirk will be in charge of inspecting how we all get along for the week-long journey."

Arianne nodded, "I'm looking forward to the Admiral's inspection," she replied calmly. "I've also opened up applications for a First Officer since I know I'll need that support when the time actually does come."

President Pike nodded and held out a PADD, "Here is a list of cadets who will be joining the Enterprise crew for the practical part of their training," he explained, offering it to her. "Do you have questions?"

"No, sir," Arianne replied softly. "Leonard had some sort of emergency to respond to, so I thought I'd just sit with the children for a while. Apparently, Joachim suddenly became ill this morning."

President Pike looked concerned, but didn't say anything because Michael chose that moment to come down the hallway and he chose to turn his attention to his son while Arianne went into the family room.

* * *

"…Thank you for calling me, Doctor McCoy," Joachim heard a concerned voice say in a soft tone.

Joachim opened his eyes and was surprised to see his stepfather standing beside the biobed with a concerned looking Leonard, "Easy, Joachim," Stiles spoke softly. "You had a hypoglycemic attack."

"I borrowed your card to use the library," Joachim replied weakly. "I didn't know it wasn't allowed."

Stiles nodded, "I know all that already," he replied gently. "I talked with Security Officer Hendorff."

"I didn't mean to not eat," Joachim spoke softly. "I just didn't want to wake anyone up."

Leonard sighed, "Fortunately, with some supplements, you'll be fine," he replied calmly. "Once the drip runs out, you'll be released to your dad with some supplements I want you to take every day."

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy," Stiles spoke softly, sighing as Leonard moved away. "Well…"

Joachim sighed softly, "Mom said Khan attacked her when she was a cadet and I wanted to know more about the man," he said in a weak voice. "Lieutenant Uhura found me and wanted to know what I…"

"I know," Stiles replied patiently, gently stroking Joachim's hair. "Don't worry about it, all right?"

Nodding, Joachim closed his eyes and Stiles silently checked his PADD, relieved that JAG wouldn't be going after Joachim for his research like they had gone after Sulu for associating with a terrorist.

* * *

_**Klingon/Federation Neutral Zone**_

"Commander Spock, I think we're outside Klingon space," Zachary spoke softly, his trembling hand operating the Helm controls as he stared out at the colorful space ahead. "I don't know where…"

Spock, who was very weak even though he had been resting and accepting limited rations from Zachary during the unusually quiet journey from Rura Penthe, forced himself to sit up enough so he could see outside the shuttle. "I believe we are in a section of space Starfleet refers to as the Badlands."

"I have no idea where to go," Zachary said anxiously, frowning as the shuttle suddenly rocked.

Spock frowned as a larger shuttle suddenly uncloaked in front of them, "Foolish boy, you will never make it back to Earth," a dark voice said, chilling Zachary to the bone as the shuttle rocked again.

Shaking, Zachary found a weapons button on the console and pressed it before accelerating so violently that he nearly crashed into the vessel, "I am experiencing nausea," Spock stated tonelessly, nearly falling off the bench as the shuttle was fired on again. "It is imperative that you send out a distress call."

"How?" Zachary asked in an anxious voice. "I don't even know where we are at, Uncle Spock."

Spock silently unbuckled himself from the bed and slowly made his way to the computer, "The computer reports that we are near the Federation-Klingon border, but we are far from any Klingon outposts," he reported in a trembling voice. "The rations are dwindling and there is little choice but to ask for help."

Before Zachary could reply, the large shuttle fired again and caused the Helm control panel to spark, burning Zachary's hands, neck, and face, but the boy didn't leave the console, "There is a planet approximately three kilometres from us," Spock reported, a hand on his abdomen as he sat there.

Fighting the urge to vomit, Zachary worked the damaged console and was relieved when an elaborate looking planet came into view. Before he could ask how to initiate the landing sequence, however, the larger shuttle fired again and the shuttle suddenly careened towards the planet at an alarming speed.

"The Helm's broken!" Zachary shouted, gasping as Spock fell from the chair to the floor hard.

Fortunately, the shuttle crashed into a shallow body of water, "You must transmit a distress signal in the direction of Federation space," Spock spoke tonelessly as Zachary gripped the damaged console.

Ignoring the blood running down his forehead, Zachary shakily got up and staggered over to the computer, "I will direct you," Spock stated weakly, knowing he had to stay awake to be of help.

"I'm listening, Uncle Spock," Zachary replied anxiously as he prepared to send out a distress call, unaware that the larger shuttle had broken off pursuit and was heading back the way it had come.

* * *

_**Starfleet Headquarters**_

Arianne frowned as she entered the Central Command office and saw that Admiral Marcus, President Pike, and an annoyed looking Jim were sitting at a table along with a nervous looking Stiles and an angry looking Will Decker, "Captain McCoy, it seems Mister Decker here was in the library this morning when he heard a conversation between Lieutenant Uhura and Joachim Stiles and said that Joachim was researching Khan Noonien Singh," President Pike spoke in a concerned voice. "We have to discuss this."

"Is that what Joachim was doing at the library?" Arianne asked softly, gazing at Stiles, who nodded.

Will Decker scoffed, "The boy's obviously a terrorist," he said anxiously. "Why else would he…?"

"Khan Noonien Singh attacked Marla when she was a cadet at the Academy and he was supposed to be a respectable professor!" Stiles snapped, tiring of Decker's ignorance. "He impregnated her."

Admiral Marcus nodded, "If Joachim's in trouble for merely looking for information on the man who attacked his mother, feel free to arrest me for housing her and Joachim on Alpha Centauri since before he was born," he spoke up sharply. "Doctor Puri authorized it and asked Captain McCoy for help."

"Joachim's a threat to Starfleet Security, I believe," Will Decker spoke angrily. "He's obviously got his father's strength and intelligence and is allowing himself to explore what he really is now."

Stiles looked outraged, but it was Jim that spoke first, "Mister Decker, I understand that you're quite upset about being passed over as Captain of the Enterprise, but attacking crew members and dragging Captain McCoy into petty problems is very inappropriate," Jim said in an unusually sharp voice.

President Pike looked at Arianne, who had been silently listening to the entire exchange with her anger growing at each word Decker said, "Captain McCoy, would you like to speak?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," Arianne replied in a stern voice. "I had great faith that you would be an excellent Chief Science Officer for however long this Enterprise lasts, but I can see now that doing such a thing isn't good enough for you and never will be. I understand that your friend, Ilia, is also on the Enterprise and she is welcome to stay however long she chooses. You, however, will be Chief Science Officer for the diplomatic mission to New Vulcan and then upon returning to Earth, you will be reassigned."

Will Decker's eyes went wide, "You can't do that!" he howled, his expression indignant and angry.

"I assure you, Mister Decker, I can do that," Arianne replied sharply, out of patience with him.

Will glared daggers at Arianne, but said nothing as he left the room and Arianne sighed heavily, "Mister Stiles, walk with me," Arianne said as Admiral Marcus and President Pike got up to leave the room.

Stiles nodded and followed Arianne from the room, unaware that Jim was following at a distance, "Mister Stiles, with Lieutenant Chekov now in Security, I am in need of a Chief Navigation Officer who can work with Ilia and bring her up to speed on Starfleet procedures and protocols," she spoke in a calmer tone of voice. "Your patience with Joachim and Isabella makes me know that you are the person to be Chief Navigation Officer and both Commander Scott and Lieutenant Chekov agree with me."

"Chief Navigation Officer, ma'am?" Stiles asked in a confused voice. "Are you sure about that?"

Arianne nodded and smiled at Stiles, "You're able and qualified," she replied calmly. "Now, I've got other work to do, but I want you to tell your family and help them prepare to leave in two days."

"Well done, Captain," Jim spoke softly, approaching Arianne as Stiles hurried off cheerfully.

Arianne sighed, "Thank you, Admiral," she replied calmly. "I look forward to the journey."

* * *

**_Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

"How is the movie?" Kathryn asked as she came into the family room and saw Charlie, Michael, and Kathryn sitting on the couch while Johnny was nowhere to be seen. "Charlie, Kathy, where's Johnny?"

Charlie frowned, "I didn't know he left," he replied in a concerned voice. "He didn't say anything."

Kathryn quickly paused the movie, "Well, would you three please help me look for him?" she asked.

"Johnny's in the library, Grandma," Kathryn spoke up softly. "He wanted to use the computer."

Kathryn frowned and Kathy quickly got up from the couch, "Grandma, Johnny's really sad," the young girl spoke in a concerned voice as Charlie and Michael listened. "He says that he misses his family."

"Isn't Johnny's mommy dead?" Charlie asked in a worried voice, his eyes wide with sadness.

Michael nodded, "Johnny told us his mommy was dead and that Starfleet was gonna put him away because he's nothing worth keeping," he spoke up softly. "He asked when he was gonna go to jail."

Kathryn looked appalled, but quickly composed herself, "Will you three please come with me to the library while I talk to Johnny?" she asked softly, concerned by what Johnny was thinking.

Charlie, Kathy, and Michael obediently got off the couch and followed Kathryn to the library where Johnny was seated at one of the computers looking both tired and defeated, "I've been told, Johnny, that you believe you are going to jail," Kathryn said in a calm voice as she approached the boy.

"I got out of that prison that me and my dad were in," Johnny spoke softly. "Isn't that bad?"

Kathryn's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, "My dad told a lie and said I was dead and the Vulcan guy put me on a teleporter that the prison uses to beam dead people into space," Johnny spoke.

"I think all of you need some time in the gym or outside," Kathryn spoke in as gentle a voice as she could manage with what she was hearing. "Charlie, can you, Kathy, and Michael take Johnny with you?"

Once the four pre-teens were gone, Kathryn silently went to the computer and quickly made a call.

* * *

**_Starfleet Operations_**

Scotty sighed heavily, rechecking the report he had made after going over all the evidence and what Johnny had told him; it appeared as if Spock had used the transwarp beaming equation to beam Johnny Harriman from Rura Penthe to San Francisco without knowing if the risk would actually turn out.

"Commander Scott, I was hoping you had a moment?" Scotty suddenly heard Arianne call out.

Scotty turned from the desk he was working at just in time to see Arianne come into her room, "Captain McCoy, what can I do for ye?" he asked in a pleasant voice. "I was just getting me report together."

"Your report on how Johnny Harriman got here?" Arianne asked softly. "What does it say?"

Scotty sighed, "Commander Spock used my transwarp beaming equation tae beam Johnny Harriman from that Klingon prison planet tae San Francisco," he explained in a distressed voice.

Arianne nodded, "That tells us Spock is alive or at least he was when Johnny came," she replied softly, hoping she wouldn't find that her friend was dead as a result of his actions. "Commander Scott, I…"

"Lass, I canna be a First Officer," Scotty interrupted nervously. "I thought about it, but I canna do it."

Arianne gave Scotty a confused look and Scotty sighed, "I'm already Chief Engineer and me boy's doing his practical part this year, but he's really struggled with getting his peers to have anything tae do with him because he's so intelligent," he explained anxiously. "The only one who will give him tae time o day is Joanna and Pavel's also his friend, but the other cadets are somewhat scared o the poor lad."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Arianne replied calmly. "Is there anything I can do to be of help?"

Scotty shook his head, "Just be the best Captain ye can be," he replied encouragingly.

"I'll do my best, Mister Scott," Arianne replied softly just as her communicator suddenly beeped.

Deeply concerned, Arianne quickly answered it, "Mom, it's Joanna," Joanna's voice spoke.

"Joanna, you sound upset," Arianne observed as she heard the tone of Jo's voice. "What's wrong?"

Joanna was quiet for a moment and then sighed, "Can you come to Pavel and Hikaru's apartment?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Hikaru's off doing something, but Pavel…needs to talk to someone."

"I can," Arianne replied softly, knowing that she could be of help. "I'll be there very soon."

Scotty looked concerned as Arianne put her communicator away, "Take care of him," he spoke.

"I intend on it," Arianne replied in a concerned voice as she moved to the door. "See you later."

Scotty nodded, sighing as Arianne left the room and left him alone with his troubled thoughts.

* * *

_**Golden Gate Apartments**_

In no time at all, Arianne had arrived at the small apartment that Pavel and Hikaru had shared for the last several years and found Pavel sitting on the couch with a blanket around his shoulders, silently staring at the floor, "Pavel, I let myself in," she explained softly. "Joanna said you wanted to talk?"

"She eez making me somezeeng to eet," Pavel spoke softly, gazing up at Arianne. "I do not understand vhy I surwiwed Khan vhile so many stronger people like Johnny Harreman's mozzer did not."

Swallowing hard, Arianne sat in a chair across from the couch, "I know you were close to Lara, Pavel, but she wouldn't want you or I to be sad about her death," she spoke softly. "Lara believed in helping others even when she herself was ill. Do you remember how she took you under her wing when you first came to San Francisco and you two met at Starfleet Medical? You were so different back then."

"Joanna, can you come out?" Pavel suddenly asked in a quiet voice. "I vant to talk vith you here."

Joanna silently came out of the kitchen wearing a jacket of Pavel's over her clothes, "I vant to share my past vith you, Joanna," Pavel spoke softly. "I came to San Franceesco vhen I vas about 15 years old."

Nodding, Joanna sat on the couch next to Pavel, "My mozzer died vhen I vas wery young and my fazzer vas wery prone to dreeeking," Pavel explained softly. "I vas smart and vent to a school for smart people een Russia until one day my fazzer beat me to ze point vere I could not go to ze school anymore."

Tears filled Joanna's eyes, but she nodded silently, offering her hand to Pavel, "I vas so seeck and hurt zat I grabbed vat I could and hid in ze deesaster bunker vere zere vas a communicator for emergencies," Pavel continued softly. "I phoned my school and said I needed help and zen my fazzer found me…"

Swallowing hard, Pavel slowly took Joanna's hand, "I cannot remember much after zat until Keptin Pike found me on my back in ze barn," he explained softly. "I begged him to keel me or take me avay."

Pavel silently lowered his head to compose himself, "Keptin Pike brought me to San Franceesco," he spoke softly, lifting his head and revealing tears on his face. "I hawe been vorking wery hard to escape ze past and also heal from vhen Khan keednapped me, but zat ees not so easy to heal from."

Joanna nodded and gently kissed Pavel's hand, "Oh, Keptin MeeCoy, Heekaru vas looking for you," Pavel spoke, his gaze switching to Arianne. "He vanted to talk to you about hees position on ze Enterprise."

Arianne nodded and Pavel rose from the couch, "I am feeling better, zo I vant to go for a valk and I hope zat Joanna vill come vith me?" he asked in a hopeful voice, looking at Joanna. "Senk you for helping."

Smiling, Arianne rose and walked over to the door, "I was happy to," she replied softly. "See you."

* * *

**_San Francisco Aquarium_**

"Mommy, these fish are really weird," Tuvok commented softly as he looked at the aquarium that he, Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Ambassador Sarek. "Grandfather, why are the fish in the tank?"

Ambassador Sarek, who had found Nyota's desire to take the children to the aquarium before they all left for New Vulcan intriguing, sighed softly, "The various aquatic species in the tanks must have water to survive and the ocean is much too large for their survival," he said tonelessly. "They are protected."

"Is that why Papa and Mommy took us in?" Valeris asked softly. "To protect us?"

Sarek blinked and looked to Nyota, "Valeris, you, Saavik, and Tuvok came from circumstances that weren't desirable for anyone and I haven't been able to have a baby of my own since Amanda was born," Nyota explained softly. "Even though you didn't come from my tummy, I consider all of you my children and Spock's children and I hope you'll all consider Spock and I your father and mother."

Tuvok responded by hugging Nyota's legs, "Mother, I feel Father's presence," Amanda suddenly spoke.

Sarek froze as Nyota gently hugged Amanda, "That's very intriguing, Amanda," she replied softly, feeling as if Spock were alive, but knowing that they might never reunite. "I'm glad your father is with you."

"I want to feel Father!" Tuvok spoke in an excited voice. "He was so very gentle towards me!"

Nyota nodded and Ambassador Sarek silently looked at the fish before speaking, "Over time, you will all be able to feel the presence of both your parents," he spoke tonelessly. "And it is not proper to refer to your father in the past tense, as there is no evidence that he is no longer physically alive."

As Amanda, Saavik, and Valeris moved to the next display, Nyota looked at Sarek questioningly, "You know something, don't you?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I feel that Spock is still alive, but…"

"I have felt Spock's presence repeatedly over these past three years," Sarek replied tonelessly. "I am uncertain as to if I will see him again while he is alive, but there is hope that such a thing is possible."

* * *

**_Golden Gate Park_**

Hikaru was alone and sitting on a bench with a stylus in his hand, Arianne observed, grateful that Joanna had mentioned where Hikaru had gone before she and Pavel had gone on a walk, "Lieutenant Sulu?" Arianne asked softly, carefully approaching Hikaru. "Pavel said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Captain, I did," Hikaru replied as he stood up. "I, uh, heard you were looking for a First Officer."

Arianne nodded, "I am," she replied calmly. "I feel that it'll be something I'll need for this mission."

"I know that Command doesn't exactly hold me in the highest regard because I visited Susan Ling in prison, but it's been three years since I did that," Hikaru spoke anxiously. "I've taken every little assignment and rehabilitation course that Starfleet has ordered me to do. I have done penance."

Arianne was silent for a moment and eyed the stylus that Hikaru was holding, "Your application, I trust?" she asked, sighing when Hikaru handed it to her without hesitation. "It's very well thought out, Hikaru."

"I haven't been in contact with Susan Ling for three years and she was briefly intimate with me before she left, but I want nothing more to do with that situation," Hikaru pleaded, determination in his eyes.

Arianne sighed, "I'll give you a chance as my First Officer, Lieutenant Sulu, but you know that Command will be watching how things go," she said in a serious voice. "Do you understand what that means?"

Hikaru nodded, "That this is probationary, ma'am," he replied softly. "I promise I won't let you down."

"I believe you won't let me down, Hikaru," Arianne replied calmly. "Now you just have to believe it."

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	4. Rescuing the Agitated and Addicted

_**Two Days Later**_

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Bridge**_

Clad in a gold command shirt, black pants, and black boots, Arianne silently entered the Bridge and silently watched as Will Decker, Nyota, Hikaru, Stiles, Scotty, and other officers work at their stations with cadets that had been assigned to the Bridge while Giotto and Pavel talked at the Security station.

"Keptin on ze Bridge!" Pavel announced, spotting Arianne standing near the turbolift. "Attention!"

All eyes on the Bridge immediately went to Arianne and she nodded as she walked down to the command chair, "As you were," she said in a calm voice, picking up a PADD as she sat down.

Swallowing hard, Hikaru turned to face Arianne, "Admiral Kirk, President Pike, and Ambassador Sarek have requested permission to watch the Enterprise's departure from the Bridge," he explained. "I saw them on my way up here and I said that I would ask you. They are respectfully waiting for a reply."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Sulu," Arianne replied calmly, tapping the conn. "This is Captain Arianne McCoy, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise and I would like to say that once we have all personnel aboard, we will be departing Spacedock for New Vulcan with very important individuals aboard who I ask be offered every courtesy available. I would, in the meantime, like status reports from all departments. That is all."

Suddenly, the turbolift door opened and Jim silently entered the Bridge with President Pike at his heels, prompting Arianne and everyone else to rise, "President Pike, Admiral Kirk, welcome to the Bridge," she said as she walked over to the steps. "Where is Ambassador Sarek? I was told he was also coming."

"Ambassador Sarek decided to visit Doctor Sonak instead," President Pike spoke softly.

Arianne nodded, "I take it you are here to inspect the Bridge, Admiral Kirk?" she asked formally.

"Yes, Captain McCoy," Jim replied, knowing how formalities were important to Arianne at that point.

Swallowing hard, Arianne stood at attention and silently watched as Jim walked around the Bridge and studied each station and each officer briefly while President Pike remained at the turbolift, "Admiral Kirk, what made you give up Captaincy of the Enterprise?" Willard Decker suddenly asked anxiously.

Well aware that Will was trying to mess up the inspection for her, Arianne glared at him briefly, "I'm sure there are more appropriate times to discuss such things, Mister Decker," she spoke sternly.

"The Bridge and her officers look good, Captain," Jim piped in, eager to prevent an argument.

Arianne nodded and looked to Nyota, "How long until we can depart, Lieutenant?" she asked calmly.

"Everyone is on board and reporting in, Captain," Nyota replied in an anxious voice. "Any time."

Jim silently returned to his place next to President Pike, "As you were," he said in a quiet voice.

"Lieutenant, please inform Spacedock we are ready and request permission to depart," Arianne spoke.

Nyota nodded and as she communicated with Spacedock, Arianne looked to Jim and noticed that he looked distracted, but she knew her first priority was to get the Enterprise safely on her way.

* * *

**_Sickbay_**

Leonard sighed heavily as he watched Dr. M'Benga talk softly to Dr. Sonak, who was lying on a biobed and gravitating in and out of a healing trance while several Medical cadets, including Joanna, worked around them stocking supplies and working on the computers, "Doctor McCoy," a voice suddenly said.

"Ambassador Sarek," Leonard greeted him as soon as he saw it was Sarek. "What brings you here?"

Ambassador Sarek sighed, "I desire to visit Doctor Sonak while he is out of his healing trance, Doctor McCoy," he spoke tonelessly, studying the younger Human. "It was my understanding that he was to serve as the Enterprise's Science Officer before the transporter accident in which Lieutenant Rand…"

"It was an accident that was not Lieutenant Rand's fault, Ambassador," Leonard interrupted sharply.

Ambassador Sarek paused briefly, but said nothing as he walked over to Dr. Sonak's biobed and Leonard scoffed as he went over to where the cadets were working, "Listen up, cadets, I don't know when Admiral Kirk will be by to inspect us, but he will be," Leonard said firmly. "Is that understood?"

Murmurs filled Sickbay, but nobody protested, "…Attention, this is Captain McCoy," a commanding voice suddenly spoke over the intercom as the ship lurched and trembled. "We are now leaving Spacedock at impulse speed and our ETA to New Vulcan is approximately one week from now."

As the announcement continued, Leonard looked around Sickbay to see if there was anything that needed doing and he noticed that Johnny Harriman, who had been sent to the Rec Room with Kathryn, Yeoman Rand, and those under 18 to work on schoolwork or other things until later, was silently leaning on his crutches near the office looking very reluctant. Swallowing hard, Leonard silently went to him.

"Hello there, Johnny," Leonard spoke gently. "What exactly can I help you with today?"

Johnny silently peered into the patient bay, but didn't move, "I was thinking about my mom and my dad," he finally spoke softly. "Do you think when we get to New Vulcan, I can tell them what I know about where I came from and they can rescue my dad? I know that I shouldn't ask about that, but…"

"Seeing as I'm married to the Captain, I can talk to her or let you talk to her later," Leonard replied calmly, his heart going out to the boy. "Since you're here, though, how about you come into my office and rest on the cot for a bit? I'm guessing school and being around so many kids is overwhelming?"

Johnny's gaze travelled to the office and Leonard frowned as he noticed that Charlie was in the office, silently reading a PADD at the desk, "Charlie…he misses Zachary?" Johnny asked in a soft voice.

Leonard nodded and silently followed Johnny into the office and lingered at the desk while Johnny sat down on the cot, "Grandma Kathryn said I didn't have to be in school if I didn't want to," Charlie said softly, not looking up from his PADD. "I just couldn't be there, Papa; it was too hard for me today."

"It's okay," Leonard replied softly. "Johnny's going to have a little nap on the cot, actually, and I've got stuff to do. It would be really nice if you could be here and come tell me if Johnny needs anything."

Charlie nodded and Leonard smiled, "Thank you, Charlie," Leonard said in a reassuring voice.

"You're welcome," Charlie replied softly as Leonard hurried from the office into the patient bay.

Johnny laid down on the cot and looked questioningly at Charlie, who was clad in black clothes, "Are you all right, Charlie?" he asked in a concerned voice. "You look really tired and sad today."

"I didn't sleep last night," Charlie replied, looking at Johnny. "I didn't feel good because I was dreaming about Khan and how he hurt me before he yelled at my mom and took Zach away three years ago."

Johnny looked surprised, "You met Khan?" he asked softly. "I had no idea about what happened to…"

"I pretend everything's okay so Mom and Papa won't worry," Charlie replied softly. "They're so sad about Zachary being gone and they're so busy with everything that I just have to pretend because Kathy's okay and I'm supposed to be okay too cause we're twins. I'm just not happy today."

A look of worry crossed Johnny's eyes as Charlie got up, "I gotta go for a walk," he said softly.

"Didn't your dad say to stay here?" Johnny asked softly, worried that Charlie might hurt himself.

Charlie shrugged and silently slipped out of Sickbay. Deeply worried that his friend might get hurt or into trouble, Johnny lifted himself from the cot and hobbled out into the patient bay where Leonard was briefing all of the cadets, "Doctor McCoy," he called out anxiously. "I need to talk to you right _now_."

* * *

_**Unknown Planet Near Neutral Zone and Badlands**_

"I feel your sadness, brother," Zachary whispered, knowing that Charlie was most likely struggling with depression because he had spent the last three years without a brother. "I miss all of you, my family."

A faint cough prompted Zachary to look up from the floor of the shuttle just in time to see Spock slowly sit up and grab the chair for support, "Uncle Spock, you should rest," he said anxiously. "You might…"

"Death is a logical consequence if it should come to that," Spock replied tonelessly. "While I am alive, however, survival is the current order of business. We must explore this planet and its resources."

Zachary sighed as he stood up, "I peeked outside while you were asleep and the water we're in is drinkable if you want some," he replied softly, having drunk some of it. "I also saw trees nearby."

Spock inhaled sharply as Zachary handed him a canteen with shaking hands, but he slowly drank as much as he was able, "I am grateful," Spock stated tonelessly, holding the canteen out to Zachary.

Zachary reluctantly drank and then put the canteen away, "Nobody's answered the distress call yet," he said in an anxious voice. "I don't know how badly the shuttle is broken or if we should try and leave."

"If we are able to get closer to Federation Space, leaving would be advisable," Spock stated. "However, if we are unable to determine the direction of safer space, we are better off remaining where we are."

Zachary frowned as Spock leaned against the chair, "I am unable to stand because I believe my leg is broken, so you will have to make the decision," Spock stated tonelessly. "Is the planet inhabited?"

"I don't know," Zachary replied softly, grateful he had a weapon on him. "I guess I could go check."

Spock sighed heavily, "Do not attempt anything foolish," he spoke tonelessly. "For your mother's sake."

"My mother?" Zachary asked softly, gazing at Spock. "She has probably decided I am dead."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "That is not an accurate analysis of your mother's behavior, as I know her to be a woman who never gives up on things," he replied tonelessly. "You must keep your faith in her."

"Do you think your family still hopes you are alive?" Zachary asked softly. "It's been three years."

Spock nodded, "Their hope in my survival has not wavered," he replied tonelessly. "Nor should it."

"I'll go see if there's some food in those trees and come back," Zachary spoke softly. "Okay?"

Spock remained silent and Zachary left the shuttle, taking great care not to injure himself further as he went through the water and into the trees. The trees were small and had various colored fruits on them that looked edible, so Zachary picked a few and hid them in his shirt before a shimmery item just a few feet away caught his eye. Upon walking over, he saw that a piece of metal with the words 'Botany Bay Genetic Research Vessel' written on it and unable to help himself, he silently picked the metal up.

Zachary wasted no time in returning to the shuttle and sealing it up, "Uncle Spock, I found some food and this in the trees," he stated anxiously, showing Spock the piece of metal. "What does this mean?"

Spock silently peered at the metal, "This cargo vessel was on Planet Genesis and it would appear while the vessel itself was destroyed when the planet exploded," he replied tonelessly. "From what I remember of this area of space, it appears that Space Station K-7 was also destroyed and this planet seems to have been created in its place. I do not know if this planet has the same fragility as Genesis."

"So, if we don't leave, we'll die?" Zachary asked in a fearful voice. "I don't know if the shuttle works."

Spock blinked, "Your analysis is crude for someone your age, but accurate," he replied tonelessly.

Swearing loudly, Zachary ran to the Helm and aggressively pressed every button he could until the shuttle rose from the water, shuddering as it ascended out of the planet's orbit and back into space. As the shuttle left the planet's orbit, a Klingon vessel briefly uncloaked and recloaked before following.

Unknown to Spock or Zachary, Khan had witnessed the crash and had sought help from an outpost that was just inside the border and manned by Klingon and Romulan officers. After consulting with the Senate and High Council, Khan had brought the crew back and was now forced to pursue the two.

* * *

_**Mess Hall**_

Grateful that Giotto had sent him to get a meal before he took his first Security shift on the Bridge, Pavel silently entered the Mess Hall and got himself a light dinner of chicken sandwiches before he sat at a table near the window where he could look out into space. Martine, Hendorff, and a nervous looking Marla were all sitting at the table, "…What are your thoughts on Commander Decker?" Martine asked softly, gazing at Hendorff. "Ever since he came aboard, he's acted like he's got a chip on his shoulder."

"I think Commander Decker's got something against Captain McCoy, to be honest," Hendorff commented in a concerned voice. "I know for a fact, however, that Captain Kirk took a promotion to Admiral and a new position because of what happened with his youngest son. Admirals have a lot easier time getting access to rehabilitative care and the stuff George needs to live with a prosthetic limb."

Marla sighed, "So what if Admiral Kirk's son has a prosthetic limb?" she asked softly. "It's not too fair to discriminate against someone, especially a child, because of physical or intellectual differences."

"Did Decker try to bozzer you about Joacheem?" Pavel spoke up in a concerned voice.

Marla nodded and brushed her hair out of her face with a hand, "And about Charlie Evans-Scott, but their differences don't make them any less valuable," she replied softly. "I'm not comfortable with Commander Decker even if he is Chief Science Officer. I doubt very many people are…"

Suddenly, Ilia entered the Mess Hall with Lieutenant Rand and the two walked over to the canteen where a minimal culinary staff was working, "We're here to pick up the meal for the children," Ilia said in a nervous voice. "Mrs. Pike wishes the children to have a meal while they are in the school room."

The culinary staff busied themselves finishing the children's meal and as Pavel turned his head, he noticed a thin figure clad entirely in black lingering near the far window with his arms crossed and his gaze directed out the window. His normally happy expression had been replaced by a somber one.

Deeply concerned that something was wrong, Pavel silently rose from the table and carefully approached the spot, "Hello, Charlie," he said in a kind voice, hoping the boy would respond.

Instead of responding, however, Charlie silently looked at Pavel and his stomach rumbled as if it hadn't been filled recently, "Are you here to make me go back to school?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Vat eez vrong?" Pavel asked, seeing defeat in Charlie's eyes and hearing despair in his voice.

Charlie looked down, "I'm not like Kathy and I'm her twin brother," he spoke softly. "She's smart and she's able to do whatever she wants to do without it being too hard and I just can't be like that."

"Nobody has compared you to Kazzy, hawe zey?" Pavel asked in a confused and concerned voice.

Shaking his head, Charlie sighed, "I try to feel better and push myself, but I just get so overwhelmed that I forget to eat or sleep sometimes," he replied softly. "I just don't want anyone to worry about me."

Pavel stood there silently and was dumbfounded when Charlie held his wrists out as if he were going to be arrested, "Vat are you doing?" he asked in a confused voice. "I am Security, but I am also a friend and you do not hawe to go back to ze school eef you do not vant to today, but you should talk to a parent."

"My mom and papa are too busy," Charlie replied softly. "They are in charge of a lot of things."

Pavel frowned, "Zey are newer too busy for you, Charlie," he said softly. "Let us go talk to one of zem."

Nodding, Charlie silently followed Pavel out of the Mess Hall without taking notice of anything.

* * *

**_Engineering_**

Relieved that the launch had gone well under Arianne's direction, Scotty strolled into Engineering and smiled at seeing his officers working patiently with most of the cadets who were along for their Engineering and Operations practicums, all except for his own offspring. Sighing sadly, Scotty wandered into his office and was both surprised and delighted to see Lorian, who had graduated his first college studies three years ago and now held a Master's degree in Engineering and Science after only three additional years, at the desk with Charlie Evans and several PADDs containing valuable study materials.

Scotty lingered in the doorway, proud that at 18 years of age, Lorian was very advanced in his education, but he was also saddened that Lorian hadn't felt able to apply to the Academy because he had felt it his duty to care for his younger brother while Jim was working, "Keeping busy, are ye?" Scotty asked softly.

"Both Captain McCoy and my father are aware of my skills and even though I have not yet attended Starfleet Academy, they have permitted me to help throughout the ship where needed," Lorian replied tonelessly, looking up at Scotty. "Ever since we returned to Earth after Commander Spock's abduction, various crew members have given me materials and instruction about how things in Starfleet work."

Scotty nodded and Charlie Evans-Scott brightened, "Father, Lorian's really kind to work with me on all the paperwork and stuff these practical duties require," he said in a happier tone of voice than Scotty had heard in a long time. "I mean, I know Lorian's younger, but he could be an Academy professor."

"I do not believe that Starfleet Command would allow me to serve in a staff capacity with only civilian degrees," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Perhaps when my brother is older and my father has more time…"

Lorian suddenly fell silent and Scotty sighed gently, "Is there anything I can help ye two with?" he asked, knowing that Lorian believed that he was too needed by his family to consider the Academy at all.

"I'm just gonna go check gauges in a minute," Charlie-Evans Scott replied softly. "Lorian might…"

Lorian sighed, "After I am done with my work here, my intention is to go to the Bridge for a period of time and perhaps study the Science station in detail," he replied tonelessly. "Since Father is now an Admiral, he is able to visit George at his leisure and so I am learning what I can and when I can."

Scotty nodded and left his office, making a mental note to speak with Jim about Lorian later on.

* * *

Ambassador Sarek, meanwhile, had briefly meditated and was now in the corner of the Rec Room, silently watching Kathryn and a shaken Lieutenant Rand supervise George, Kathy, Michael, Amanda, Saavik, Tuvok, Joachim, Isabella, and Valeris. He had not found blame with Lieutenant Rand for the accident that had injured Dr. Sonak; the ship was new and obviously prone to weaknesses.

"Ambassador Sarek, what can I do for you?" Kathryn asked softly, noticing the Ambassador was there.

Ambassador Sarek sighed softly, relieved that the children did not direct their focus at him, "I am observing how young Humans and Vulcans interact," he replied in a toneless, but soft voice. "It is part of my assignment to do so and I find myself at ease that such interactions are seemingly positive."

"That's precisely why I began the Educational Centre on Earth," Kathryn replied calmly. "Many children have difficulty with learning according to Terran standards and I decided that every child should be given a chance to learn in their own way and at their own pace. We offer primary, secondary, and college studies for those who find the environment of the Terran schools not to their satisfaction."

Ambassador Sarek nodded and briefly studied the children, "Your grandson, Doctor McCoy's oldest son, is not present," he observed in a tone bordering on concern. "Does he not attend school here?"

"Charlie does, as does Johnny Harriman," Kathryn explained gently. "Johnny Harriman is required to report to Sickbay daily for checkups. Charlie, however, isn't required to stay in the schoolroom as long as he is under supervision because of traumatic events and his disability making things difficult for him."

Ambassador Sarek raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Charlie and Arianne were present when Khan took Zachary and Khan hurt him very badly for attempting to interfere," Kathryn explained in a hushed voice.

"I see," Ambassador Sarek replied tonelessly. "How is Arianne dealing with the result of the trauma?"

Before Kathryn could reply, Tuvok waved at Ambassador Sarek, "Grandpa Sarek, please come sit with me," he requested in a slightly hopeful voice, brightening when Sarek did as he was requested to do.

* * *

_**Bridge**_

The Bridge was silent, as everyone was occupied with their stations and Arianne was silently going over reports that needed her attention, well aware that Decker would be more than happy to bring any of her mistakes to Starfleet Command in an attempt to get the ship for himself. Arianne, however, had purposely appointed Sulu as First Officer so that he would keep Decker in line if she couldn't.

Giotto suddenly looked up, but Arianne remained focused on her reports, "Keptin MeeCoy, zere is someone vanting to see you," she suddenly heard Pavel say in a voice that was full of concern.

Arianne looked up and saw a drained looking Charlie standing beside a concerned looking Pavel, "Mister Sulu, you have the Bridge," she said in a concerned voice as she stood up. "Mister Chekov, follow me."

Decker frowned and made notes on a PADD as Arianne led Pavel and Charlie into her Ready Room, but Arianne paid no notice of anything else, "What's wrong, Charlie?" Arianne asked gently as Charlie sat on the couch. "You haven't come to see me on the Bridge since we left Earth two days ago."

"I didn't want to bother you," Charlie spoke in a low voice. "I just can't focus or feel anything."

Arianne frowned and sighed, "That can sometimes happen with the disabilities you have and maybe a strict routine isn't enough for you anymore," she replied softly, gently patting her eldest son's shoulder.

"Am I going to be put in a hospital?" Charlie asked in a worried voice. "Zach was different and he…"

Arianne shook her head, "No, you will not be put in a hospital," she replied softly, noticing that Charlie looked very tired and pale. "I think we need to talk to your papa about what's going on, though."

Before Pavel could mention that Charlie hadn't eaten that day, the door slid open and Leonard entered the room holding his medkit, "Sulu said you were in here," Leonard commented softly, his gaze travelling to Charlie. "Johnny mentioned that you weren't doing very well. Want to talk about it?"

"I just can't focus or feel anything," Charlie replied softly. "I just don't want to do anything at all."

Nodding, Leonard sat down on the couch and opened his medkit, "I noticed that you haven't eaten much since the Enterprise left Earth and you've only had a minimal amount of food during other meals when nobody's watching," he explained calmly. "As the Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise, I get a log of people's daily food intake and yours is the lowest. You'll need some nutria-drips and I need to see how exactly your body is reacting to you not eating. I'm sure the Captain agrees with me."

"I'll leave you to your assessment, Doctor," Arianne replied softly. "Lieutenant Chekov, come on."

Pavel silently followed Arianne out on to the Bridge and saw that Decker was towering over the command chair, quietly arguing with an annoyed looking Hikaru, "Is there a problem, Mister Decker?" she asked in a commanding voice. "Lieutenant Uhura, please get First Lady Pike on a channel."

"Why is Doctor McCoy in your office with a child, Captain?" Decker asked stiffly. "Is that allowed?"

Arianne raised an eyebrow, "That child, Mister Decker, happens to be my oldest son and I find nothing wrong with allowing Doctor McCoy to talk to our son in my office," she replied in a warning voice.

"So, the rumors are true, then?" Decker asked in an awed voice as Lorian came on to the Bridge holding a PADD containing a note from Scotty. "There's a rumor around campus that you were married to Admiral Archer while pregnant and raising Doctor McCoy's babies and it's in the Officer's Archives."

Arianne frowned and the Bridge fell silent, "Whatever Admiral Archer put into the Officer's Archives during his life is his business and as far as I know, that information is restricted to higher-ranking officers," she replied in an angry voice. "I have no idea how you managed to see that information."

"After Commander Spock was abducted, the Officer's Archives were briefly opened to anyone associated with the Academy so people could be aware of Khan Noonien Singh and his terrorist group," Decker explained in a confused voice. "I took the opportunity to research past Starfleet presidents because along with being a Captain, being the President of Starfleet is also another goal of mine."

As Hikaru got out of the command chair, Arianne sighed, "While I cannot fault you for your ambitions, Mister Decker, I do not wish to discuss Admiral Archer or Khan Noonien Singh at this moment," she replied, sitting down to compose herself. "Lieutenant Uhura, tell Kathryn that Charlie is with his papa."

"If Chekov survived Khan, surely Admiral Archer's son can," Decker commented crassly. "Khan…"

Before Pavel, who was growing angrier by the minute, could speak, Lorian walked over to the command chair, "Captain McCoy, Commander Scott requested that I come and learn how to run diagnostics on at least one of the Bridge stations," he said tonelessly, holding the PADD out. "With your permission."

"Oh, of course," Arianne replied kindly. "Mister Decker, would you mind teaching Lorian about running a diagnostic on your station? Lorian has got two degrees in Science and Engineering from San Francisco…"

Suddenly, the door to Arianne's office slid open and Leonard came out with his arm around a humbled looking Charlie, "We're going to go talk some more in Sickbay," Leonard said softly. "He'll be fine."

Arianne silently drew Charlie into an embrace, "I love you," she whispered softly. "You'll be okay."

As Leonard led Charlie away, Arianne sighed and closed her eyes, offering a silent prayer for Charlie's mental health, deeply troubled when she heard some footsteps suddenly leave the Bridge.

* * *

_**Rura Penthe Prison Planet**_

"I want your observations, Doctor Marcus," Carol suddenly heard a sharp voice say from behind her.

Carol, who had been sent to solitary and forced to stay there on minimal rations as punishment for helping Spock and Zachary escape, looked up from the cracked PADD she was using to get all of her observations on Zachary in order and saw Jeris standing there, "I know Spock and Zachary escaped," Jeris stated coldly, pretending as if he had just heard the news instead of witnessing it and cocercing Zachary into running. "The guards say that Zachary killed Khan while escaping with Spock in tow."

"Khan is dead?" Carol asked in a shocked voice. "I didn't think Zachary, a human, would be capable…"

Jeris scoffed, "Zachary is a Human boy, but Khan's blood is obviously very dangerous and they who are called his family must be separated from the rest of Romulus so they can never hurt anyone," he lied.

"Zachary wasn't violent before, though," Carol observed softly. "He missed his family very much."

Jeris sighed heavily, "Khan's anger and mistreatment of the boy took its toll, so I must go to the Senate and ask that the Auguments be given their own planet so not to hurt anyone else," he said softly. "You have observed Khan's treatment of Zachary, so I must ask for your help in convincing the Senate."

"Even if the Auguments are different, they are still people," Carol replied softly. "It's wrong, Jeris."

Scoffing, Jeris grabbed Carol's arm and forced her to her feet, swearing under his breath as he dragged her out into the common area, "Excuse me, let her go," an angry voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

Jeris turned and saw a dust-covered Captain Harriman coming towards him from the direction of the mine, "You dare talk to me, prisoner?" he asked in a sharp voice. "Why are you not in the mines?"

"Captain Harriman, don't," Carol said in an anxious voice, recognizing the man as Johnny's father.

Jeris's eyes went wide in anger, "Your boy died," he said in a slow voice. "Guards, come here!"

Several rough looking Klingon guards quickly swarmed into the common area, "Captain Harriman seems to think it's proper for him to be arrogant even though he is a lowly prisoner with a dead son," Jeris announced in a commanding voice. "Perhaps the Captain should be sent to join his son in death."

There was murmuring and a younger Klingon stepped forward, "That would not be honorable," he said in an uncertain voice, giving Jeris a calculating look. "My name is Worf and I am but a simple guard…"

"I have given an order," Jeris replied coldly. "Captain Harriman must die for his defiance today."

Worf cast Captain Harriman an apologetic look and watched as the other Klingon guards surrounded Captain Harriman, "Dare speak against the alliance again, Worf, and you will die too," Jeris snapped.

Carol whimpered as Jeris tightened his grip on her arm, "You and I are returning to Romulus to present your observations to the Senate on how Khan's blood and influence turns people into monsters," he hissed as he led her along. "My recommendation is that all the Auguments be exiled to a new planet."

* * *

_Negative._

Ilia sighed heavily as she set the testing device on the ledge and stared out the window of the Mess Hall, wondering how she was going to tell Decker that the latest round of fertility drugs he had secretly taken had done nothing for their quest to have a family. She knew that Decker wasn't the fatherly type, but his desire to create a new life that was unique and share it with the world was inspiring to her.

Delta Four had been annexed by the Klingon-Romulan Alliance and it was no more, Ilia silently reflected as she stared out into space, but she was a survivor. Ilia was so caught up in reflection that she didn't notice that Marla had come into the Mess Hall for a meal and was heading in her direction.

"Lieutenant Ilia, hello," Marla said nervously. "I'm Marla Stiles, the Enterprise's historian…"

Ilia nodded as she turned to face Marla, "I have been meaning to visit you and share what is left of the history of Delta Four for Starfleet records since I am a witness to its demise," she replied softly. "I…"

"We can talk now," Marla replied softly, noting sadness in Ilia's eyes. "Lieutenant, what is wrong?"

Ilia sighed softly, knowing that she had to confide in someone about her situation so that it wouldn't affect her ability to do her duty, "I am in a relationship with Commander Decker and he desires to have a child, so he has taken human fertility drugs and we have engaged in intercourse while on board the Enterprise," she explained in a subdued voice. "I do not know where he has been getting the drugs."

Marla frowned and sighed as Ilia held up the testing device, "Why fertility drugs?" she asked softly.

"I do not know," Ilia replied softly. "Decker insists he is in need of the drugs to keep to natural form."

Before Marla could reply, President Pike entered the Mess Hall accompanied by an anxious looking Decker, who was sharing his observations from the Bridge, "…I'm concerned with Captain McCoy's ability to command, President," Ilia and Marla heard Decker say in an anxious voice. "I can't…"

Marla's eyes widened as Decker suddenly looked at them and broke away from President Pike, "Ilia, did it work?" he asked in an anxious voice, quickly dashing across the room. "Did you test positive?"

"No," Ilia spoke softly, knowing that President Pike could overhear them. "I am not pregnant yet."

President Pike frowned and silently walked over to them, but Decker didn't seem to notice anyone but Ilia, "I'll sneak into Sickbay during Gamma Shift and see what else I can get that might help since M'Benga's too stupid to notice things are missing," he said anxiously. "We'll have a baby eventually."

"Decker, if I am the last of the Deltans, I will accept it," Ilia replied softly, aghast that Decker had just confessed to stealing from Sickbay in front of President Pike and President Pike had gotten his communicator out to most likely call Security. "You just confessed to stealing aboard a starship."

Decker froze, "Captain McCoy, this is President Pike," President Pike said into his communicator.

"Yes, President Pike?" Arianne's voice replied almost immediately. "What can I do for you?"

President Pike studied Decker briefly, "We have a situation here," he replied in a worried voice.

* * *

"Ah, Admiral Kirk, it's nice of you to join us," Arianne spoke as Jim entered the briefing room.

Deeply relieved to have been pulled off of his inspection that he thought too boring, Jim nodded and took a seat at the table with President Pike, Giotto, Decker, Marla, Ilia, and a concerned looking Arianne.

"A serious situation has come to my attention and as you are inspecting the Enterprise, Admiral Kirk, I thought you should be aware of it," Arianne spoke in a concerned voice. "Lieutenants Ilia and McGivers-Stiles informed me that Commander Decker has been stealing medication from Sickbay to assist with reproduction efforts between himself and Lieutenant Ilia. It seems he has been taking quite a bit of it…"

Jim's eyes widened in shock, "Has Sickbay been informed?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I informed Sickbay that a doctor was needed here," Arianne replied calmly, frowning as Decker suddenly lowered his head and hid his hands under the table. "I'm sure a doctor will come as soon…"

Suddenly, the door slid open and Leonard came into the room holding a medkit and wearing an apologetic expression on his face, "Doctor McCoy, welcome," Arianne spoke calmly. "I think that for Commander Decker's sake, we need to keep this incident private and once withdrawal is complete, confine the commander to his quarters instead of to the Brig. Commander Decker, are you coherent?"

Decker nodded, too afraid to speak and end up accidentally vomiting on the table, "I'm ordering you to undergo supervised withdrawal in a Sickbay isolation unit and be restricted to quarters after it's over," Arianne replied in a calm, but commanding voice. "I'll appoint student replacements to your station."

"What replacements?" Decker asked in an anxious, almost angry voice. "I'm Chief Science Officer!"

Arianne sighed calmly, "Admiral Kirk, I believe Lorian has a Masters' degree in Science and Engineering, correct?" she said in a calm voice. "I don't feel the need to appoint a replacement Chief Science Officer, but I do believe Lorian can take as much as Commander Decker's shifts as he is willing to take on."

"I'll assist Lorian however I can, Captain," Jim replied, pleased that Lorian was being given opportunity to work on the Enterprise's Bridge after sacrificing time at the Academy to help care for him and George.

Arianne nodded, "Lorian's 18 and never been to the Academy!" Decker shouted in an anxious voice.

"I believe that the crew will help Lorian and he knows a lot already, seeing as he has two degrees," Jim spoke up calmly, smiling at Arianne despite the seriousness of the situation. "I trust Captain McCoy."

Leonard sighed and took Decker's arm, "Come on, Commander Decker," he said calmly. "Good news is that Sickbay is quiet, so we'll make sure you get plenty of fluids and rest. Captain, I'm also happy to report that my previous patient is safe in his quarters and under the supervision of his oldest sister."

"Proceed, Commander McCoy," Arianne replied calmly, deeply relieved that Leonard was saying that Charlie was safely in the family quarters and being supervised by Joanna. "Giotto, go with them."

Silence filled the room as Leonard and Giotto left the room with Decker in tow, "I apologize for the trouble, Captain," Ilia spoke softly. "Decker and I are in a relationship and he thought it would be good for us to have a child and share it with the world. As you know, Delta Four was forcibly annexed."

"You're not to blame, Lieutenant Ilia," Arianne replied softly. "You and Marla are both dismissed."

Both Ilia and Marla left the room in silence and Arianne kept quiet until both President Pike and Jim were also gone. When Arianne was finally alone, she bowed her head in an attempt to meditate. The weight of command was definitely beginning to hold heavy on her shoulders.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	5. Troubles Among the Stars

**_Five Days Later_**

**_Romulan Senate Chambers - Romulus_**

Praetor Jetal broke away from the discussion at the Senate table and gazed at Jeris, who was standing in a reverent position in front of the table while David and several other government officials sat in seats on either side of the long entry aisle, "Can you confirm that Khan Noonien Singh is dead or at least never returning to Romulus?" Praetor Jetal asked gruffly. "This report said he was shot at Rura Penthe."

"Khan's injury was treated on my ship, but he expressed the desire to meet the son he never knew due to interference by Starfleet," Jeris replied calmly. "I permitted this out of a personal belief that every father should have the opportunity to know his son. I do apologize if it was not the Senate's wishes."

Praetor Jetal held up the PADD that Jeris had submitted for review, "Your report said that Khan's treatment of Zachary McCoy contributed to the shooting and that both Khan and his people are dangerous to our society," he stated gruffly. "Their city has been since sealed from the other cities."

"I have been doing research on planets where Khan's people might be more comfortable, actually," Jeris replied calmly. "Since they did originally come from Earth, perhaps they would be more comfortable on a planet within space that belongs to Starfleet. There is a Starfleet starbase nearby and Starfleet can choose whether or not they want a bunch of trouble, but we need to protect our people, Praetor."

Praetor Jetal was silent for several seconds and nodded, "What planets have you researched?" he asked calmly, relieved that Jeris had come to a solution about the tension that had existed between Khan's people and the Romulans for the last three years since Khan's plan had actually come to fruition.

Jeris smiled and approached the table, pulling another PADD out of his pocket as he did, "I have found a planet known as Marris Three that is within enough distance of Starfleet that they can act if they want to," he said smoothly. "Khan's people and Doctor Sevrin's group should be quite comfortable there."

"I am putting you in charge of organizing their journey there, Jeris," Praetor Jatal declared boldly.

Jeris nodded and bowed before retreating to where David sat, his eyes wide, "Come, David, you will get to see your father work," he instructed, knowing the boy would learn much about law, order, and what happened to those who were considered too dangerous to the future of Romulans and their society.

* * *

**_Shuttle – Badlands_**

The shuttle was dimly lit and Zachary, despite being tired from loss of blood and remaining awake to care for Spock and also keep things working, sighed softly, "We're low on power," he spoke weakly.

"I am unable to lift myself from the floor," Spock replied in a pained voice. "How much do we have?"

Zachary frowned as he studied what he could understand on the heavily damaged Helm console, "We aren't going very fast," he replied anxiously, frustrated that he couldn't concentrate very well.

"Resend the distress call," Spock ordered, unable to get up due to pain in his leg and abdomen.

Zachary nodded, but was briefly immobilized by a sharp wave of dizziness, "Zachary?" Spock asked tonelessly, his body protesting as he forced himself into a semi-sitting position against the chair.

"I-I'm all right," Zachary lied anxiously, moving his injured hands across the console in which he managed to input basic Communications signals. "I'll resend the distress call right now."

Spock's eyebrow raised, "You are getting physically worse," he observed softly. "You must rest."

"I can't!" Zachary howled anxiously as the ship's lights suddenly flickered. "No, no, no, not now!"

Cursing anxiously as the ship went to emergency lights, Zachary smacked the console and moved back to where Spock was sitting with a hand over his abdomen. He silently opened the supply locker and pulled out all of the meager supplies that they had before kneeling at Spock's side and opening all the kits.

"You must remain composed," Spock replied tonelessly, gazing at Zachary. "Our survival depends on it."

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"A transfer?" Arianne asked in a surprised voice as she gazed up at Dr. M'Benga from behind her office desk as he held out a PADD. "Doctor M'Benga, what makes you think I'm going to accept that PADD?"

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "I failed to notice that Commander Decker was stealing things from Sickbay even though I've been on Gamma shift since the Enterprise left Earth," he replied softly. "I spend most night shifts making sure everything's in order and also keeping Doctor Sonak company when he's awake."

"Well, I'm not going to accept your request for a transfer," Arianne replied calmly, pushing the PADD back towards Dr. M'Benga. "You're a skilled physician and you are needed on the Enterprise."

Dr. M'Benga silently pocketed the PADD, "I'm very relieved to report that Doctor Sonak should be fine after time with Vulcan Healers, I'm really not sure what to say about Commander Decker," he spoke in a soft voice, his demeanor softening. "He's done going through withdrawal, but he feels very guilty and is hoping to get back to the Science station at the same time. Lieutenant Ilia has been visiting him daily."

"I'm not going to put Commander Decker back on duty for the rest of the mission," Arianne replied firmly. "Geoff, I know you'd rather see Doctor McCoy doing this, but he's busy right now."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "Doctor McCoy did say that your eldest son is having problems that require medical attention," he replied gently. "Working all the time is actually a wonderful distraction…"

"Carol Marcus," Arianne replied softly, giving M'Benga a sad smile. "You cared for her, didn't you?"

Dr. M'Benga blushed, "Jeris was aware of my affection for the Carol Marcus of the prime universe and I was only starting to become close to the Carol Marcus of this universe when she was taken for the last time," he confessed timidly. "It's something I'd like very much to put behind me at this time, though."

Arianne nodded, but before she could reply, the desk intercom beeped, "Captain, we are approaching the orbit of New Vulcan," Marla's voice came over the intercom. "You are needed on the Bridge."

"Would you please go back to Sickbay and help Doctor Sonak get ready to go?" Arianne asked softly as she stood up. "From what I've seen, Doctor Sonak has grown used to having you as his doctor here."

Grateful that Arianne had faith in his abilities even if he didn't have faith in himself, Dr. M'Benga nodded and followed Arianne to the Bridge where Hikaru was sitting in the command chair while Lorian, Marla, Scotty, Leonard, Pavel, Stiles, Ilia and several other officers worked around him and Jim observed. Dr. M'Benga silently nodded to everyone as he silently made his way into the turbolift and departed.

Arianne smiled when she noticed that Kathryn had brought all of the students to the Bridge so they could see diplomacy in action and that both President Pike and Nyota were doing their best to help with the children while Ambassador Sarek observed with a glimmer of keen interest in his expression

"Lieutenant McGivers-Stiles, please hail New Vulcan and inform the Vulcan High Command that we are here with Ambassador Sarek and President Pike in our company," Arianne ordered as she took the seat from Hikaru and he lingered by the chair as a First Officer should. "Tell them we are happy to be here."

Marla quickly did as she was told and quickly looked back at Arianne, "Lady T'Pau wishes to send her greetings, Captain," she replied in a nervous voice, wondering why the Vulcan Priestess wanted that.

"Put Lady T'Pau on screen," Arianne replied calmly, a smile on her face as Lady T'Pau appeared on screen and studied the Bridge silently before looking at her. "Lady T'Pau, we are honored to be here."

Lady T'Pau's eyebrow raised and she gave a nod, "It is very agreeable to see you in command, Captain McCoy," she replied, recognizing Arianne from years earlier. "Will you be accompanying Ambassador Sarek, Admiral Kirk, and President Pike to the surface? It would be agreeable to visit with you again."

"Might I be permitted to bring my family?" Arianne asked softly. "It would be beneficial for them."

Lady T'Pau was silent for a moment and gave a nod, "Your family and any crew who wishes to enjoy what the planet has to offer is invited to come to Shi'Kahr," she replied tonelessly. "See you shortly."

The viewscreen went blank and Arianne sighed, "Captain, would you be all right if I remained on the ship with Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok?" Nyota suddenly spoke up. "Sarek, I deeply apologize, but I do not feel that all of my children will be welcome in the eyes of the rest of the Vulcan High Command,"

Sarek was silent for a moment and then nodded, "Eet eez not right," Pavel suddenly spoke up angrily.

All eyes turned to Pavel as the younger man stood up, "Ze Wulcans need to be accepting of zose vho are deferent and zose who go zrough hard theengs," he said angrily. "Zey lost zeir planet and many ceeteezens, but zey did not lose vho zey are. I vill not take blame for ze many deaths a moment longer."

Jim's eyes widened in shock, but he said nothing, "Keptin, vith your permeesion, I am going to remain on ze sheep," Pavel said in a tense voice, suddenly feeling as if he might attack someone or something.

Silence filled the Bridge as Pavel stalked off into the turbolift with his hands balled into fists, "Well, if Marla will inform the crew that we are now officially on shore leave, I think we should go to the Transporter Room," Arianne said in an anxious voice. "Doctor M'Benga and Doctor Sonak will meet us."

"That is a very logical suggestion," Ambassador Sarek replied tonelessly. "I am anxious to depart."

Arianne nodded and headed to the turbolift, "Everyone is free to come down at their leisure," she stated, shocked that Pavel had gotten angry and had managed to heal from a wound at the same time.

"I'll return the students to their families, then," Kathryn spoke up softly, stunned by Pavel's outburst.

President Pike nodded and sighed, both shocked and relieved that Pavel had finally expressed himself in such a way that people understood it, "Come on, Michael," he spoke softly. "Time for a field trip."

* * *

**_Sickbay_**

"You have been most gracious, Nurse Chapel and Cadet McCoy," Dr. Sonak spoke softly as he slowly rose from the bed where he had spent the last week recovering and hurriedly smoothed his robes.

Joanna nodded, but felt too nervous to say anything, "It was our pleasure to have you in the Enterprise Sickbay, Doctor Sonak," Christine spoke up calmly. "I hope you didn't mind all of the medical cadets?"

"Educational opportunities are essential," Dr. Sonak replied softly. "I was grateful to be of assistance."

As Joanna was about to suggest that she contact her family to see what was going on, Dr. Sonak rested his gaze on her, "I have observed a young man in a red uniform visit you at odd hours with clear expressions of Human emotion in his words and gestures," he stated tonelessly. "Who is he?"

"Pavel Chekov," Joanna replied softly. "He's 31 years old and a Lieutenant in Security on the Enterprise."

Dr. Sonak nodded, "It is obvious that this Lieutenant Chekov cares for you," he observed quietly.

Before Joanna could reply, Pavel entered Sickbay looking as if his entire world had crashed, "Pavel, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice as she walked over to him. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I lost my temper on ze Bridge at Ambassador Sarek," Pavel replied in an ashamed voice. "I…"

Joanna nodded and sighed, quickly pulling Pavel into an embrace and holding him as Dr. M'Benga came into Sickbay, "Doctor Sonak, are you ready to depart?" Dr. M'Benga asked in a cheerful voice, making his way around Pavel and Joanna as he moved closer to his patient. "We have arrived at New Vulcan."

"I am," Dr. Sonak replied calmly, nodding at Christine, Pavel, and Joanna as he walked to Dr. M'Benga.

As Dr. M'Benga shepherded Dr. Sonak out of Sickbay, Christine smiled at Joanna and Pavel, "Are you two going down to the planet for a little shoreleave?" she asked kindly. "It might be relaxing for you both."

"Nyet, I vant to stay and help on ze Bridge," Pavel replied as Joanna released him. "I got zo angry."

Joanna nodded, "I think I'll come keep you company," she replied softly. "Unless you need space."

"Your mozzer is ze keptin," Pavel replied softly. "You should go be vith ze family for a leetle vhile."

Nodding, Joanna gently embraced Pavel before she silently left and he left shortly thereafter.

* * *

**_New Shi'Kahr, New Vulcan_**

"Mom, is that the Vulcan High Command?" Charlie asked softly as he walked alongside Joanna, Kathy, their parents, Michael, Ambassador Sarek, and their grandparents towards a fountain where a group of Vulcans in elaborate looking robes were gathered. "They look all serious, a lot more than Uncle Spock."

Arianne nodded, "Spock is half-human and the Vulcan High Command are all fully Vulcan and therefore, they fully suppress their emotions," she explained calmly, sighing as she saw Johnny, Jim, Lorian, and George come up behind them and stand behind Dr. M'Benga and Dr. Sonak. "Jim, I thought you were right behind us? Is everything all right?"

"George had a little balance problem," Jim whispered softly. "Let's not talk about it now, though."

The entire group fell silent as Arianne stepped forward, "Vulcan High Command, I am Arianne McCoy, Captain of the Enterprise," she spoke in a diplomatic fashion. "May I present Admiral Christopher Pike, President of the United Federation of Planets; his wife, Kathryn, and their youngest, Michael, and Johnny Harriman, a young man who is temporarily staying with President Pike and his family."

"Welcome," Lady T'Pau replied calmly, eyeing the group. "Admiral Kirk, Ambassador Sarek made it known to us that your youngest now uses a prosthetic device in place of a limb he lost to injury."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded, "Yes, Lady T'Pau," he replied calmly. "It was necessary for his life."

"I request to see the prosthetic device," Lady T'Pau stated. "As does the rest of the Council."

Swallowing hard, Jim silently led George forward and remained silent as George removed his shoe and lifted his pant leg to show the entire prosthetic leg, "I wish Doctor T'Pan to examine the device and the leg if you allow it," Lady T'Pau spoke tonelessly. "You are free to accompany George, of course."

Jim looked at George and he nodded, "You may do that while the Council speaks with President Pike and Ambassador Sarek," Lady T'Pau declared. "Your company was desirable this day, Captain McCoy."

"As was yours, Lady T'Pau," Arianne spoke calmly, offering a sight bow as a sign of respect.

Nodding, Lady T'Pau and the entire High Command turned and proceeded towards the large doors that led to their meeting place. Knowing that speaking with the crew and his family would have to wait until later, President Pike silently followed Ambassador Sarek into the Council chambers at an easy pace.

"Father, may I come with you and George to the Medical Center?" Lorian asked in a toneless voice.

Jim nodded, but looked very uneasy about going anywhere near a Vulcan medical facility, "Jim, do you want me to tag along?" Leonard asked softly, seeing that Jim obviously needed support from a friend.

For a moment, Jim was silent and nodded silently, "I'm going to go for a walk around the city with Jo, Charlie, and Kathy," Arianne commented softly. "Kathryn, you and Michael are welcome to join us."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Kathryn replied cheerfully. "Would anyone like anything?"

Jim hurriedly shook his head and sighed as Arianne, Kathryn, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Michael walked off down the path that led to the city and the other crew, including Dr. M'Benga and Dr. Sonak, departed down the same path, "Bones, I'm scared," Jim finally spoke anxiously. "What…what if…?"

"Father," Lorian spoke softly, placing a hand on Jim's shoulder. "All will be well, just have faith."

Jim sighed heavily and smiled at George, "Well, George, we ought to go get your leg looked at," he said softly, hoping that the High Command wouldn't declare him an unfit father because of George's leg.

"Yes, Father," George replied softly, deciding to be brave because he could feel fear in his father.

Leonard sighed and they silently walked down the path towards the Medical Centre, "Lorian, how did you enjoy your time working at the Science station on the Bridge?" Jim asked softly, shifting topics.

Even though his time at the Bridge evoked a fresh desire to apply to Starfleet Academy, Lorian spoke calmly about his experiences on the Bridge so that his father's worry about George would lessen.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Bridge**_

Hikaru sighed deeply, relieved that most the crew was down on New Vulcan and he now had a chance to reflect on how Arianne had extended him mercy. Occasionally, however, he would break free from his thoughts and see how Stiles, Ilia, Nyota, Scotty, Charlie Evans, Pavel, Christine, Hendorff, and others were doing, but he trusted them and their ability to do their jobs while everyone else was away.

The turbolift door opened and Hikaru was fully expecting to see a relief crewman, he was surprised to see an angry looking Will Decker storm on to the Bridge waving a PADD, "Care to explain this, Sulu?" Decker snapped, throwing the PADD in Hikaru's lap. "This says I'm restricted to the Enterprise."

"That was Captain McCoy's order, not mine," Hikaru replied calmly. "What's the problem with it?"

Decker scowled as Ilia turned in her chair and looked at him, "I'm recovered and should be allowed to resume my duties," he snipped, noticing that the Science station was empty. "Where's Lorian?"

"We're in orbit of New Vulcan and Lorian's off on shore leave with his father and brother," Hendorff spoke up, daring to glare at Decker from his station. "Captain's orders say you're off duty for now."

Decker's scowl deepened, "I'm not the only one who's questioning Captain McCoy's competency, you know," he snapped. "Admiral Chandra and Admiral Barnett had their doubts about letting her take the mission because of her disabilities and Academy record, but whenever President Pike gives an order…"

"You need to get off the Bridge before I order Security to escort you off," Hikaru replied sternly.

Decker, however, remained where he was, "Decker, please," Ilia spoke softly. "Listen to orders."

"Captain McCoy's going to get us all killed," Decker snapped. "Hardly anyone's watching the ship!"

Having heard enough, Pavel and Hendorff left the Security station and walked over to Decker, "Eet eez your choice," Pavel said in a stern voice. "You can eizer go to your quarters or to ze Brig, Kommander."

Decker's eyes widened, "Aren't you curious, Pavel?" he asked curiously. "About where Khan is now?"

"You be quiet!" Pavel yelled anxiously, his eyes blazing. "Vat I told you eez not to be shared!"

Before Decker could speak again, Dr. M'Benga came on to the Bridge looking tired and froze at the sight of Hendorff and Pavel facing off with an angry looking Decker while the rest of the Bridge crew watched.

"What exactly is going on here?" Dr. M'Benga asked in a concerned voice. "Why is everyone angry?"

Hikaru sighed, "Commander Decker is forbidden from resuming his duties and from leaving the Enterprise for the duration of the mission, Doctor M'Benga," he explained calmly. "He is upset."

"Ah," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly, nodding as he moved over to the Medical Station. "Nurse Chapel?"

Christine smiled and nodded, "I'm here to relieve you so that you can partake in some shore leave," Dr. M'Benga explained calmly, smiling at his colleague. "My assignment on the surface is complete."

Nodding, Christine stood and walked over to the turbolift, "Now only if Commander Decker would go back to his quarters," Hikaru muttered in an annoyed voice. "I don't need Captain McCoy hearing…"

"You can tell Captain McCoy whatever you want!" Decker snapped. "I won't follow her orders!"

Dr. M'Benga suddenly went very pale and whispered to Christine, who nodded and quickly took his arm to guide him to the turbolift, "Ye all need to stop," Scotty commanded anxiously. "Ye are Starfleet…"

"Don't throw that party line at me," Decker snapped, growling as Hendorff and Pavel grabbed him.

Decker struggled violently as Hendorff and Pavel escorted him into the turbolift, "If Captain McCoy was any sort of officer, she would have been able to stop Khan from taking Zachary and if Pavel had any guts, he would have killed Khan when he had the chance!" he shouted as the turbolift doors closed.

Blinking furiously, Dr. M'Benga sighed heavily and quickly sank into the chair at the Science station and Hikaru turned back to face the viewscreen, "Christine, please enjoy yourself," M'Benga spoke softly.

Christine nodded and gave Dr. M'Benga a concerned look as she waited for the turbolift to return, "Don't look at me like that, Christine," he spoke in a soft voice. "I'll be just fine in a minute."

Hikaru frowned and turned in his chair, "Is everything all right, Doctor M'Benga?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm a little tired from my jaunt down to New Vulcan and Mister Decker's little rant made me even more so, but I will be just fine…" Dr. M'Benga replied shakily as he suddenly frowned and collapsed.

Commotion filled the Bridge as Dr. M'Benga convulsed for what seemed like an eternity before stopping and lying motionless on the Bridge, "Lieutenant Uhura, please call Sickbay for orderlies and a stretcher," Hikaru said calmly as if nothing had happened. "Also, please contact the Captain and Doctor McCoy."

Silence filled the Bridge as Hikaru got out of the command chair and along with several of the Bridge crew, went to Dr. M'Benga's side, "What happened?" Charlie Evans asked in a concerned voice.

"I'll explain it to ye in private, lad," Scotty replied softly, putting a protective arm around his son.

* * *

_**New Shi'Kahr – New Vulcan**_

"A seizure?" Kathryn asked in a concerned voice as she and Arianne stepped outside of the store where they had been shopping until Arianne had received Nyota's call. "Does Dr. M'Benga have a condition?"

Grateful that Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Johnny, and Michael were in the store and not within hearing range, Arianne sighed, "It's a condition that came about as a result of the mind controlling chip that was implanted in his brain by Jeris," she explained softly. "It's why M'Benga was working night shifts."

"I don't quite understand," Kathryn replied in a confused voice. "Is it a chronic condition or not?"

Before Arianne could reply, her communicator went off and she answered it quickly, "Captain McCoy here," she said in a tired voice, knowing Command would be on her to transfer M'Benga quickly.

"This is Doctor McCoy," Leonard's voice replied. "I'm on my way back to the Enterprise right now."

Swallowing hard, Arianne nodded, "Understood," she replied calmly. "Keep me updated."

"Admiral Kirk's still at the Medical Centre, but he'll be coming your way afterwards," Leonard replied.

Suddenly, Jim, Lorian, and George came into view from a side street and over to the storefront where Arianne and Kathryn were standing, "I heard there was an incident on the ship?" Jim asked softly.

"Doctor McCoy is on his way back to the Enterprise to address it, seeing as it was a medical emergency concerning Doctor M'Benga," Arianne replied calmly. "I need to speak to Lieutenant Sulu for details."

Jim nodded, "I can stay with your kids if you need to go back to the ship," he offered in a kind voice.

Suddenly, Arianne's communicator beeped, "Captain McCoy, this is Lieutenant Uhura," Nyota's voice suddenly spoke over the communicator. "We are receiving a faint distress call from the Badlands."

"The Badlands?" Jim mouthed in an anxious voice, giving Kathryn a worried look. "Really?"

Arianne sighed, "We are the closest ship to the Badlands, Captain," Nyota continued anxiously.

"I'll need to talk to someone in Command," Arianne replied anxiously, torn between wanting to rush to help and wanting to follow orders. "I want to help, but Command will have a meltdown if I…"

A tense silence filled the air and Arianne sighed heavily before looking at her communicator, "Lieutenant Uhura, please recall all personnel back to the ship," she said in a commanding voice. "Also, please inform Starfleet Command of our change in plans to depart New Vulcan in approximately two hours."

"Yes, Captain," Nyota replied in an anxious voice before the communication channel went silent.

Jim gave Arianne a look as she silently entered the store and exited with Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Michael, and Johnny, all of whom were carrying shopping bags, a few moments later, "I'm sorry to pull you away from shopping, kids, but we have to return to the ship immediately," Arianne said apologetically.

"Are we going to leave Grandpa Pike on the planet?" Charlie whined as they walked down the path.

Swallowing hard, Arianne sighed, "We'll contact Grandpa Pike from the ship," she replied gently, pocketing her communicator as they walked. "Admiral Kirk, you are free, of course, to include this unauthorized change of orders in your inspection report that you are required to give Command…"

"Let's just get on with things, shall we?" Jim replied, not intending to write a report against Arianne.

* * *

_**Bridge**_

"Captain McCoy, you had better be kidding," Admiral Chandra, who was in the Headquarters office with Admiral Barnett and several other Admirals, said over the vid-screen. "You want to go to the Badlands?"

Grateful that the crew had taken over preparations for departure over the last two hours so she could deal with Starfleet Command, Arianne sighed, "Everyone is back on board the Enterprise and we are the closest ship to the source of the distress call," she replied calmly. "We're approximately a day from it at maximum warp and we're more than capable of achieving that. The diplomatic discussions are finished."

"And so will your career be if you actually divert from the orders Command gave you," Admiral Chandra barked in a commanding voice. "Your orders were to deliver President Pike and Ambassador Sarek to New Vulcan to meet with the High Command and return to Earth once their meetings were done."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Arianne sighed heavily, "The meetings were in progress when the Enterprise received the distress call, Admirals," she replied calmly, leaning back in the chair behind the desk in her Ready Room. "It would be a mistake for me, as Captain, to ignore the distress call in favor of coming back to Earth as quickly as possible. We're preparing to head towards the source as we speak."

"We cannot physically stop you from ordering the Enterprise to pursue this distress call," Admiral Barnett spoke frankly. "We just want to be sure you understand the consequences of such an action."

Arianne nodded, "I'm aware disobeying direct orders of superior officers can result in demotion, imprisonment, or being dismissed from Starfleet altogether," she replied in a toneless voice.

"What does President Pike think of this, Captain?" Admiral Chandra asked in a stern voice.

Before Arianne could reply, the door slid open and President Pike stepped inside the door before leaning on his walking instruments, "I haven't consulted President Pike yet," she replied in an honest voice.

Profanities filled the air and Arianne sighed, "If you don't quit swearing, Admiral Chandra, this conversation is over," she said sternly. "I don't put up with Leonard's swearing and I won't put up…"

"Admiral Chandra, swearing is unprofessional," President Pike spoke up as he came behind the desk.

The Admirals all froze at the sight of President Pike, "We're going to answer that distress call, Admirals," Arianne spoke in a commanding voice. "If you wish to discuss this matter after the Enterprise returns to Earth, I will be more than happy to oblige. Now, if you will all excuse me, my crew needs my attention."

"Enjoy your command while you can, Captain," Admiral Chandra hissed before the screen went black.

President Pike sighed as he moved back around the desk, "So, the rumors are true?" he asked calmly.

"About the Enterprise answering the distress call?" Arianne asked calmly as she stood up. "Yes."

President Pike nodded, "I'll be transmitting my information from the diplomatic meeting while the Enterprise is en route to the source of the distress call," he replied calmly. "Get to it, Captain."

Nodding, Arianne strode out on to the Bridge and saw that Jim was quietly lingering at the back of the Bridge, watching as Nyota, Lorian, Hikaru, Giotto, Scotty, Leonard, Stiles, and both the other Bridge officers and cadets all prepared to leave New Vulcan, "Report!" Arianne said in an official voice. "I'll be making an announcement to the crew about our new mission and intended destination very shortly."

* * *

_**Sickbay**_

Dr. M'Benga sighed sleepily as he lay on a biobed with his uniform and a blanket covering his shaky body, silently watching as Leonard carefully studied the monitor above the bed, "…I don't know what snapped inside of me, but I could feel tension building up in my body when Commander Decker was yelling," he explained in a soft voice. "It gave me a headache and it was then that I knew it was…"

"Take it easy, Geoff," Leonard replied calmly, frowning as the readings fluctuated slightly. "I'll adjust your meds and keep you off duty for the next couple of days, but it seems you'll be just fine."

As Dr. M'Benga nodded and sighed, Pavel silently entered Sickbay and walked over to Dr. M'Benga's bedside with a PADD in his hand, "Cheef Geeotto ordered me to come and check on Doctor MeeBenga," Pavel explained softly. "For someone vho had a seizure two hours ago, you are looking better."

"Oh, I'm very tired, but thank you," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "How is Commander Decker?"

Pavel frowned, "Kommander Decker iz in ze Brig because he fought veeth Geeotto and I all ze vay to hees quarters and Geeoto zot it vould be better to put heem in ze Brig," he replied gently.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled, "Attention, crew of the Enterprise, this is Captain Arianne C. McCoy," Arianne's voice echoed through Sickbay. "We have received a distress signal and have determined the source to be within the area known to Starfleet as the Badlands. We are currently making preparations to depart from New Vulcan and travel to the source of the distress signal, seeing as we are the closest Starfleet vessel to the triangulated source. Any objections can be brought to my attention. That is all."

"Wow," Leonard commented softly, floored by the announcement. "When did Starfleet order that?"

Pavel paled slightly, "Zey deed not order eet," he replied softly. "Ze deestress call vas peecked up vhen eweryone was on ze planet and Keptin MeeCoy came up and made ze decision on her own to take eet."

"Well, Arianne must have had her reasons, but I'm also sure that Starfleet Command won't be too happy about it," Leonard observed calmly. "Now, Pavel, I think Doctor M'Benga could use some rest."

Pavel nodded, "I vill come back a leetle later," he replied calmly. "I should go report to Cheef Geeotto."

As Pavel left, Dr. M'Benga closed his eyes to rest and left Leonard to monitor his vitals in silence, but Leonard's mind was focused on Arianne and what Starfleet might do to her because of this new mission.

* * *

**_Bridge_**

"We have just cleared New Vulcan's orbit, Captain," Hikaru reported from the Helm in an anxious voice.

Deep in thought about her choice to go against Starfleet Command's orders, Arianne nodded and was just about to speak when President Pike came on to the Bridge with Ambassador Sarek and remained quiet while both of them stood next to Jim, "Captain McCoy, I would just like you to know that Ambassador Sarek has elected to join us on our journey to the Badlands, as he has never seen it," President Pike spoke in an official voice even though he had no idea why Sarek had chosen to stay.

"I look forward to having you aboard, Ambassador Sarek," Arianne replied in a calming voice.

Jim, however, looked questioningly at Ambassador Sarek because he knew full well that Ambassador Sarek hadn't given a reason for coming back aboard the Enterprise. Ambassador Sarek, however, said nothing and continued to watch Captain McCoy intently, secretly proud to watch her be a Captain.

As everyone worked silently at their stations, Jim found himself watching Lorian work at the Science station and silently vowed to help Lorian look into the Academy as soon as they returned to Earth.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	6. Harsh Betrayal and Impulsive Bravery

**_One Day Later_**

**_Klingon Warship_**

_The message has failed to send._

Khan's eyes widened in shock and he gripped the computer anxiously, ignoring the fact that several Klingons were watching him curiously, "Captain Targa, I cannot reach the village where my people live," he spoke in a concerned voice, wondering if something had happened while he had been away.

Murmurs filled the Bridge and Khan turned in his chair to see Captain Targa talking in a hushed voice with a group of Klingons near the viewscreen, "What is it?" Khan asked in a disconcerted voice.

"We have received word from the Romulan Senate that all your people were exiled to Marris Three and their colony on Romulus was destroyed," Captain Targa replied gruffly. "At the Praetor's insistence."

Khan's eyes widened in horror and he felt himself becoming lightheaded, "W-where is Marris Three?" he asked in a shaky voice, stunned that the Romulan Praetor would overrule Jeris's wishes and exile the Auguments despite their promise to keep them all safe. "What has happened to Doctor Sevrin and…?"

"They were also sent to Marris Three," Captain Targa spoke softly as an older, gruff looking Klingon came on to the Bridge with a large clipboard-like item in his hand. "Duras, what have you found?"

Duras offered the item to Captain Targa, "Marris Three is in Federation Space, Captain," he grunted.

There was a sudden beep and the Klingon at the Helm grunted, "Speaking of the Federation, Captain Targa, what are we to do about the shuttle we have been following?" the Helmsman asked gruffly. "It has been dead in space for nearly a day and the Vulcan and Human boy could soon be rescued if…"

"Let the Federation try," Khan replied, his shock quickly replaced by coldness. "We will prevail."

Captain Targa sighed, "Fire some warning shots at the shuttle," he said, annoyed by Khan's desire to wait and let the Federation come rather than destroy the shuttle and recapture Zachary and Spock.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Bridge**_

"Captain, sensors are deeticting veapons fire about sree parsecs avay," Pavel reported in a concerned voice as an alarm beeped on his console. "Zere are two sheeps in zat veeceneety; one ees…"

Arianne, who had been working on special paperwork that she hadn't shared with anyone, nodded and stood up, "Can we get a view on the source of the weapons' fire, Mister Chekov?" she asked sharply.

Within seconds, a view of space had appeared on screen and sure enough, there was a large Klingon vessel firing upon a heavily damaged shuttle that appeared to be dead in space, "Raise shields and power up phasers, Mister Chekov," Arianne barked anxiously. "Lieutenant McGivers-Stiles, please try and hail the shuttle to see if they are in need of help and also open a channel to the Klingons."

"A channel is open to the Klingons, but I'm getting no response from the shuttle, Captain," Marla replied in an anxious voice as she anxiously worked the Comms controls. "I'll keep trying to hail the shuttle."

Arianne nodded, "Klingon warship, this is Captain Arianne McCoy of the U.S.S. Enterprise," she said in a commanding voice, hoping that she could hold her own since Hikaru was busy at the Helm and Jim was in the schoolroom teaching the kids about being an Admiral. "Please cease and desist your attack."

The Klingon vessel immediately stopped firing on the shuttle, "Keptin, zey are aiming for ze Enterprise!" Pavel shouted just as weapons fire came straight towards the ship. "Ve are going to get eet bad!"

"Brace for impact!" Arianne yelled anxiously, scrambling for her chair as the weapons fire came closer.

* * *

Alarms blared and the lights flickered in the schoolroom as the Enterprise trembled briefly, causing Kathryn to frown and make sure Charlie, Kathy, George, Michael, Johnny, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, Tuvok, Joachim, and Isabella were all in their seats. All had been quiet and the students had been listening to Jim, President Pike, Leonard, and Ambassador Sarek talk about their occupations because Dr. M'Benga was now in his quarters and cadets were busy supervising the quiet Sickbay and other areas of the ship to get all their hours in. Now, however, it seemed as if more help was needed.

"Kathryn, please keep the children here for now," President Pike barked as he slowly got to his feet with the help of his walking instruments. "Doctor McCoy, how is Doctor M'Benga? You may need his help."

Leonard sighed as he hurried towards the door, "I'll get in touch with him once I find out what's going on!" he shouted, disappearing into the corridor knowing that Kathryn would take care of the kids and unaware that Jim had chosen to follow him to help however his abilities would allow him to.

The lights flickered again and Kathryn sighed before pointing to an area of the Rec Room that was used for naps and therefore surrounded by fluffy pillows, "I want everyone in the rest area!" she shouted.

Not wanting to end up hurt, all of the children hurried over to the rest area and Kathryn grabbed several PADDs and books from her desk before joining them, "I believe I will proceed to the Bridge to see if I can be of assistance," Ambassador Sarek spoke tonelessly. "I am capable of offering assistance in a crisis."

Before President Pike could protest, Sarek had gone and he scoffed, accidentally swearing out loud as the ship rocked again and nearly knocked him over. Ignoring the gasps from Kathryn and the children, President Pike staggered over to the nearest communications relay and smacked it with his palm.

"President Pike to Bridge," President Pike said in an anxious voice. "What is going on up there?!"

There was silence and a gasp, "We're being attacked by Klingons!" a voice anxiously yelled.

"Klingons?!" President Pike replied, flinching as several lights above suddenly exploded, showering electrical sparks down that caused a small fire to ignite. "Kathryn, let's get everyone out of here!"

Kathryn quickly picked Tuvok up and shepherded Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Michael out into the corridor while Joachim grabbed Isabella and help President Pike evacuate Charlie, Kathy, Johnny, and George from the room, "There is a fire in Rec Room Two!" President Pike shouted in an anxious voice as he saw crewmen running through the corridors. "Alert the Bridge that we'll be in my quarters!"

Without waiting for a reply, President Pike and Kathryn quickly maneuvered all of the children through the corridor, in and out of the turbolift, and into the large Presidential Quarters, "I need to check on my mom and stepdad," Joachim spoke in an anxious voice. "Something really, really bad is gonna happen."

Quickly recognizing an expression of fear in Joachim's eyes, President Pike grabbed Joachim's arm, "I want you to stay here with us, Joachim," he said in an anxious voice, wondering what he was thinking.

"Grandpa Pike, I'm scared," Charlie spoke softly. "Why would Klingons be out here and after us?"

President Pike sighed, knowing that nobody would like what he had to say even though it was apparently necessary for them to now know, "Perhaps Khan Noonien Singh has convinced the Klingons that the Enterprise is a threat that needs to be dealt with," he said in a grave voice. "Immediately."

Joachim paled and sank to his knees, "Is it so terrible that I hope Khan Noonien Singh dies before he has the chance to hurt anyone else?" he asked softly, sick with horror over his father's evil actions.

"Why is Joachim so freaked out, Grandpa?" Kathryn asked in a concerned voice. "Is he sick?"

Starting to understand the fear that Marla had emanated when they had met at the supermarket in San Francisco that day, Kathryn knelt down next to Joachim and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "There are games and books in the cupboards," President Pike said calmly. "Find something to do."

* * *

_**Bridge**_

"Captain McCoy, there are two life forms in the shuttle," Lorian reported in an anxious voice, ignoring the blaring alarms and the damage that was on the Bridge. "Their shuttle will soon be destroyed."

As the Klingon vessel fired upon the shuttle again, Arianne swore, "Scotty, lock on to the life forms and beam them to the Transporter Room!" she yelled anxiously, not noticing that Leonard and Jim were just coming on to the Bridge. "Prepare two torpedoes and warn the Klingons that we WILL use them!"

Pavel nodded and quickly prepared two torpedoes, but before Marla, who was hoping Nyota was on her way to the Bridge from her meal break, could contact the vessel, the viewscreen switched on. The entire Bridge crew gasped as Khan appeared on the screen with two Klingons on either side of him. Khan silently surveyed the Bridge crew and his eyes came to rest on Marla, who was trembling anxiously. He then turned his gaze to Arianne and quickly realized that she, not Jim, was the Captain of the Enterprise.

"Ah," Khan said in a smooth voice. "Captain McCoy, you thought you could hide my family from me?"

Arianne scoffed, "They're not yours," she snapped. "You took my Zachary without provocation…"

"Your Zachary took my blood," Khan hissed, glaring at Arianne. "Marla, where is Joachim?!"

Marla trembled and looked to Stiles, but gave no answer, "Locked on to the life forms," Scotty mouthed.

Arianne sighed softly, "Khan, there isn't really anything we need to say to each other, is there?" she asked in a commanding voice, quickly rising from her chair. "After what you did to my family and Lieutenant Uhura's family, I certainly have nothing to say to you and I hope you'll respect that."

Before Khan could reply, Arianne motioned for the screen to be shut off and Marla quickly turned it off with trembling hands, "Security and Medical, please proceed to the Transporter Room with all haste and caution," Arianne said in a commanding voice. "Two individuals are on the shuttle and them being injured would explain why they didn't respond to any of our hails, so get down there quickly please."

Both Leonard and Giotto quickly hurried into the turbolift and deeply intrigued by who could be on that damaged shuttle, Jim hurried into the turbolift after them, "Zey are charging zeir weapons again!" Pavel shouted as the turbolift closed up. "I am ready to launch ze torpedoes on your command, Keptin!"

"Fire!" Arianne shouted anxiously as the ship was hit, causing the viewscreen to crack and spark.

Pavel swore in Russian as he fired the torpedoes and watched them hit the Klingon vessel, knocking it back several feet as damage appeared on the larger vessel. Almost immediately, the Klingon vessel fired two torpedoes and they hit the Bridge with such force that several consoles were damaged and every officer was thrown from their station by the impact just as sparks showered down from the ceiling.

* * *

_**Transporter Room**_

When Jim, Leonard, Giotto, Hendorff, and several medics from Sickbay arrived in the Transporter Room arrived, Dr. M'Benga was already there in uniform and talking quietly with Transporter Chief Kyle while an anxious Lieutenant Rand watched, "Energize the two from the shuttle!" Jim ordered anxiously.

"Yes, Admiral," Chief Kyle replied, knowing that Arianne was still on the Bridge dealing with the Klingons.

Jim's eyes widened as a very familiar battered teenage boy wearing dark rags appeared on the pad supporting a badly beaten Spock, whose clothes were little more than rags and covered with green bloodstains, "Zachary?" Leonard spoke up in an anxious voice as he approached the pad. "Zachary?"

Instead of responding, however, Zachary carefully lowered himself and Spock to the pad and gently laid the half-Vulcan down flat, revealing that his entire young body was trembling. Dr. M'Benga and several medics immediately surrounded Spock and began to check him over while Zachary edged himself towards the wall and gripped it with two hands that looked as if they needed some medical attention.

"Jim, go to the Bridge and update Arianne," Leonard hissed as he moved up on to the pad with a nurse at his side and knelt down beside Zachary, immediately seeing that Zachary was severely dehydrated.

As Jim ran from the room, medics quickly slid a stretcher under Spock and lifted the battered half-Vulcan from the floor on it, "We're taking Commander Spock to Sickbay right now," Dr. M'Benga stated hastily.

Leonard nodded, his eyes on Zachary, "Can you stand on your own or do you need help?" he asked, compassion filling his voice as he stared at a face that he hadn't seen in three years but knew well.

"I can't do it, Papa," Zachary whispered in a faint voice, barely able to look Leonard in the eye.

Quickly motioning for another stretcher and more medics, Leonard took great care in helping Zachary lie down on the stretcher, "Carry him gently," he instructed the orderlies as the stretcher was lifted.

* * *

_**Klingon Vessel**_

Smoke filled the Bridge and several injured Klingons lay scattered across the floor while Captain Targa and a shaken Khan stood together at the command chair, "Half my men are dead because of those Federation scum," Captain Targa grunted angrily. "There is barely enough power to escape."

Khan said nothing, as his anger against the crew of the Enterprise was too great and being so close to Marla and Joachim yet unable to see them made him want to kill someone, "We have the location of Marris Three," Captain Targa spoke slowly as Duras picked himself up off the floor. "We can go there."

"I cannot ask you to abandon your families so I can be reunited with my people," Khan replied softly.

Duras sighed, "We would be dishonored if we returned to Klingon space," he confessed anxiously, giving Khan a grave look. "Besides, I do not believe the Romulans wish to see you in their space again."

Khan sighed and nodded, suddenly remembering that the Romulans had discarded his people and probably would do the same to him, "We must find my people," he spoke in a somber voice.

"We will see to it," Captain Targa replied calmly. "Duras, plot us on a course to Marris Three and cloak us so that the Enterprise will not follow us. We have suffered quite enough damage from them today."

Hate filled Khan's eyes, "Beam me over there for one moment," he hissed. "I will have my vengeance before we go into a world that I do not know to rescue my people from certain death."

* * *

_**Bridge**_

Noise filled Arianne's ears as she slowly regained consciousness and lifted herself from the floor, coughing as she gazed around at the damage and all of the other officers struggling to get back to their stations, "Report!" she demanded anxiously, knowing that Command would have much to say to her.

Ignoring the pounding in his head, Hikaru slowly pulled himself into the chair at the damaged Helm station and peered at the screen, "The Klingon vessel's gone, Captain," he reported anxiously.

Stiles slowly rose from his station and his eyes widened at seeing Scotty kneeling next to an injured Marla, who had been thrown forward into her console while an anxious Lorian and Charlie Evans were slowly making their way around the Bridge to check on the other Bridge crew, "I'm bleeding inside," Marla spoke softly, tears in her eyes as she gazed up at Scotty. "Khan…he wanted to take Joachim."

"Someone get a doctor up here!" Stiles shouted as he limped from his chair to Marla's side.

Pavel groaned as he slowly sat up and was about to stand when Khan suddenly materialized on the Bridge looking ready to murder someone. Stiles quickly covered Marla with his body, but Khan took no notice of them as he turned towards Pavel and walked over to the young man without speaking.

"Vat do you vant?" Pavel asked in a trembling voice, taking a step backwards as Khan approached.

Khan's eyes narrowed and he swiftly kicked Pavel in the chest, sending the young Lieutenant to the floor and several uninjured Bridge crew hurrying to help. Charlie Evans-Scott hit Khan in the face and drew blood, but Khan, surprised by the boy's strength, recovered quickly and knocked the boy to the floor.

"Lad!" Scotty called out anxiously as the others backed off and tried to protect Pavel at the same time.

Khan roared angrily and began beating the stuffing out of Pavel, who struggled valiantly to defend himself by rolling around on the floor, just as the turbolift door opened and a shaken Nyota, Ambassador Sarek, and Jim came on to the Bridge. All three froze at the sight of Khan.

"Ah, I have an audience," Khan breathed, panting anxiously. "Come to watch little Pavel die?"

Gritting her teeth, Arianne pulled her phaser off her belt and set it to kill before pointing it at Khan, "You have one second to get off my ship or I will kill you," she said in an angry voice. "You got that, Khan?"

Chuckling, Khan grabbed Pavel by his collar and lifted him off of the floor, "Lower your weapon, Captain, or I will make sure this worthless boy dies," he said in a cold voice. "Pavel is nothing like his father."

Not wanting Khan to actually kill Pavel, Arianne deactivated her weapon and set it on the floor and Khan responded by releasing Pavel and moving closer to her, grabbing her hands, and pulling her close to him forcefully before lunging back and slapping her with all of his might, nearly knocking her to the floor.

"Back off, Khan," Lorian hissed, pulling out a knife he always kept on him since he didn't have a phaser.

Khan's eyes went wide as he eyed Lorian, "You're the boy who tried to stop me the night I took Pavel from San Francisco," he said in an awed voice, keeping a hand on Arianne's face. "Intriguing."

Several medics, including Joanna, suddenly flooded the Bridge and everyone froze at the sight of Khan standing there with a hand on their Captain's face, "Remember your place, Captain," Khan hissed, again slapping Arianne before caressing her and stepping away. "This will not be the last time you see me."

Before Arianne could reply, Khan dematerialized and Arianne swallowed hard, "Lieutenant Uhura, please call Sickbay and inform them we need medical assistance on the Bridge," she said in an anxious voice, feeling extremely violated by Khan's touch. "Also find out what was transported on board."

Trembling anxiously, Lorian pocketed the knife and quietly returned to his station and Charlie Evans slowly pulled himself off the floor and staggered over to Scotty, who embraced him in tears. Nyota shakily walked over to the Communications terminal and worked with one eye on Marla and Stiles.

Hikaru watched as Arianne walked over to where Pavel was standing with a hand on his chest and the other hand on a console, "Are you all right, Pavel?" she asked in a concerned voice as Joanna came.

"Zere are more seriously hurt zen me," Pavel replied in a shaky voice. "Go and tend to zem first."

Before Arianne could argue, Jim silently walked over to her, "We need to talk," he whispered. "I know it sounds weird, but Spock and Zachary were the ones beamed from that shuttle the Klingons attacked."

Arianne's eyes widened in shock, but Pavel suddenly collapsed and Joanna screamed as she ran over to her fallen lover, "Please tell Doctor McCoy I will be coming to Sickbay as soon as I am able," she said in an anxious voice as medics divided their time between tending to Marla and now seeing to Pavel.

Nodding, Jim hurried over to the Communications terminal and enlisted himself in helping Nyota and also sharing the fact that Spock was not only alive, but also safe and sound on the Enterprise.

* * *

_**Presidential Quarters**_

President Pike's eyes widened in shock as he read the message that Jim had just sent him through the Bridge's Communications terminal about both Spock and Zachary being in Sickbay, "Kathryn, please keep the children occupied," he called out in an anxious voice. "I need to go to Sickbay immediately."

"Grandpa, are you sick?" Charlie asked, at President Pike's side in a flash. "Sickbay is for the sick."

Sighing gently, President Pike shook his head, "I'm not sick, Charlie, but I need to go to Sickbay and then I need to go to the Bridge," he replied gently, noticing that Kathryn and Michael were also watching him.

It was then that Charlie noticed and silently read the message on the computer, "Charlie, you shouldn't look at other people's messages," President Pike said calmly as Charlie went pale. "Charlie?"

Swearing loudly, Charlie trembled, "KATHRYN!" he shouted anxiously. "ZACHARY'S ALIVE!"

Commotion filled the Presidential Quarters and Amanda looked hopefully at President Pike, "Is our father also alive?" she asked before looking at Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok. "Please tell us."

Joachim suddenly looked concerned as Isabella began to cry, "Yelling isn't necessary," Kathryn spoke in a gentle, but firm voice. "Let's all go back to what we were doing and President Pike will check to see what's going on. When he knows what's going on, I'm sure he'll tell us. Am I right, Christopher?"

"I'm planning to, Kathryn," President Pike replied as he headed for the doors with Charlie and Kathryn at his heels. "Charlie, Kathy, stay here and listen to your grandmother for now. I know you are very anxious to see your brother, but I'm sure after your papa checks him over, you'll both be able to see him."

Before Charlie or Kathryn could argue, President Pike left the room and Johnny silently set his PADD novel down and silently stared out the window, wondering if he would ever see his father again.

* * *

**_Sickbay_**

Zachary's eyes were drooping as he sat on the biobed with his arms wrapped around his battered torso, silently eyeing the sealed off Surgical Bay as he felt his stepfather checking, treating, and wrapping parts his naked torso and arms in bandages while Giotto lingered nearby with his clothes in a special bag.

"I'm done with your torso and arms, so you can put something warm on," Leonard said in a soft voice, smiling as Christine handed him clean pajamas. "If you wanna lie down, I'll work on your hands."

A quiet yawn escaped Zachary's lips as he was carefully dressed in the pajamas and subsequently covered with a blanket from the waist down, "Do I have to lie down?" he asked in a faint voice.

Leonard, Giotto, and Christine all looked confused and Zachary sighed, "Khan sedated me and picked me apart on a lab table right after he captured me," he replied in a shaky voice. "I-I'm sorry, I just can't…"

"Shh," Leonard said in a gentle voice, quickly wrapping his arms around his youngest. "Breathe slowly."

After a moment of holding his breath, Zachary exhaled slowly, "You can sit in a wheelchair while I take care of your wrists, hands, and forehead," Leonard said calmly, aghast that Khan's poor treatment of Zachary was probably only the beginning of agony the boy had suffered over the past three years.

Zachary nodded and slowly moved himself to a wheelchair that happened to be near the wall, "Maybe you can go back to our quarters after I've patched you up and rest in a comfortable bed," Leonard said in a gentle voice as a commotion suddenly filled Sickbay. "Christine, get started and I'll be back."

Leonard frowned as several medics including an anxious Joanna suddenly carried an unconscious Pavel into the patient bay on a stretcher with a hand over his abdomen and a moment later, several more medics rushed into Sickbay with an unconscious Marla on a stretcher, "What happened?" he asked.

"Khan came on the ship," was all Joanna managed to say through her tears. "Please save my Pavel."

Swallowing hard, Leonard turned Joanna to face Zachary, who was being tended to by Christine, "Z-Zachary?" Joanna asked in a shocked voice, staring at the little brother she hadn't seen in three years.

"Jo, help Christine with Zachary and then take him to our quarters in the wheelchair when you two are finished," Leonard said in a calm, but very firm voice. "I promise you that I'll take care of everyone."

Joanna nodded and Leonard silently led the medics carrying the stretchers towards surgical bays, "Why did Khan come on the ship, Joanna?" Zachary asked in a faint voice, gazing tiredly at his half-sister.

"I'm not sure," Joanna replied softly, quickly composing herself. "Now, let's take care of your hands."

Zachary nodded and Christine hurriedly hooked up two drip-boxes before getting the supplies needed to clean, stitch, and bandage Zachary's hands and wrists, "Is Uncle Spock okay?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I think Doctor M'Benga's still operating," Christine replied truthfully. "Now, please, relax yourself."

* * *

_**Bridge**_

Numb with shock about all that had happened in the last few hours, Arianne sat silently in the command chair with her arms folded and her eyes gazing straight ahead at the cracked viewscreen while multiple people worked around her. As much as she wanted to hide away until she could scrub herself clean of Khan's repulsive touch, Arianne knew that her duty as Captain of the Enterprise came before all else.

"Damage reports," Arianne finally said in a voice devoid of emotion. "I need what you have right now."

Before anyone could reply, the turbolift door opened and a shaken looking Will Decker came on to the Bridge and walked over to Arianne, "Captain McCoy, thank you for ordering my release from the Brig," he said in a sufficiently humbled voice, noticing that Lorian was looking tired. "What can I do to help?"

Jim, who had been helping Scotty at the Engineering station because Scotty had sent Charlie-Evans Scott to go rest after his encounter with Khan, looked up at Decker in surprise, "Yes, Commander Decker, I need you to take the Science station so that Lorian can go and get some food and rest," Arianne replied in a commanding voice as she gazed at Decker and Lorian. "George is safe and sound, by the way."

"As you wish, Captain," Lorian replied as he stood up, deeply grateful that his entire family was safe.

As Lorian silently left the Bridge, Jim whispered to Scotty and walked over to Arianne, who was silently watching Hikaru, Ilia, Stiles, Nyota, Scotty, and all of the cadets work with what was left of the Bridge, "Mister Stiles, why don't you also take a break and go check on your family?" Arianne suggested softly.

"Captain, I don't even know where Joachim and Isabella are," Stiles replied in an anxious voice.

Arianne sighed as Stiles reluctantly turned to face her, "The schoolroom was evacuated and Joachim and Isabella are with the other children in the Presidential Quarters," she explained calmly. "Go on, please."

Nodding anxiously, Stiles rose and bolted off the Bridge as fast as he could, "Lieutenant Ilia, please take over Navigation," Arianne said in a commanding voice. "Scotty, what kind of engines do we have?"

"We canna travel faster than impulse right now, Captain," Scotty replied in a solemn voice. "I can maybe have warp back in two or three days, but nae sooner. The battle with the Klingons tore us up bad."

Arianne sighed, "Mister Sulu, beam what's left of the shuttle into our shuttle bay and then set a course for New Vulcan," she replied in a tired voice. "Lieutenant Uhura, please order teams to inspect the ship and disperse repair teams to whatever needs fixing and also send the uninjured back to their quarters."

"Yes, Captain," Nyota and Hikaru replied in unison as both of them set to work following their orders.

For a moment, Arianne was silent and then rose from her chair, "I'm going to my quarters for a brief respite," she announced in a tired voice. "Admiral Kirk will be in charge of things here until I return."

Without waiting for anyone to reply or protest, Arianne silently walked off into the turbolift alone.

* * *

"Are we at Papa and Mom's quarters already?" Zachary asked softly, peering at the nameplate that was next to the door that Joanna had parked his wheelchair in front of. "I just can't really believe it."

Joanna smiled and carefully wheeled him through the door, relieved to see that only President Pike was sitting in the front room, "Zachary," President Pike said in a shocked voice, fighting the urge to tear up as he rose and walked over to the wheelchair where his youngest grandson sat. "Charlie, Kathryn!"

There was silence as Charlie and Kathryn came out of the children's bedroom and gently embraced Zachary, "Your grandmother has the other children in the Presidential Quarters, but I went to Sickbay and you two had already left, so I decided to bring Charlie and Kathryn here for a quiet reunion," President Pike explained, smiling as he watched the four siblings hug. "I thought you all needed it."

"I'm really tired," Zachary spoke as Joanna, Charlie, and Kathy released him. "I just want to rest."

President Pike nodded, his eyes on Zachary's casted and slinged wrist and the bandages and driplines covering the visible parts of Zachary's arms and hands, "Let's get you into your own bed, then," President Pike said as he stood up and escorted the four of them into the children's room.

In no time at all, Zachary was tucked into bed while the driplines rested on his nightstand, "Joanna, will you go see how Pavel and Uncle Spock are?" he asked softly as he slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

"Rest," Joanna replied softly, silently leaving the room as Zachary fell asleep and knowing that she was being followed by President Pike while Charlie and Kathryn remained in the bedroom. "Grandfather…"

President Pike frowned as Joanna turned to face him, "Khan beamed on to the Bridge for a moment and hurt several people including Mom and Pavel," Joanna explained tearfully. "I need to go to Sickbay…"

Letting out a sigh, President Pike briefly embraced Joanna before guiding her over to the comms terminal that was next to the table, "We'll contact Sickbay," he said in a concerned voice. "Hang on."

* * *

"It's only a bruise?" Marla asked softly as she lay on the biobed, staring up at Leonard quizzically.

Leonard nodded, "A bad bruise on your abdomen that we'll keep an eye on," he replied reassuringly, frowning as he noticed Christine look up from the bed where Pavel lay unconscious. "I've given you an analgesic and I want you to rest here for a little while. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit."

Marla nodded and Leonard went to Pavel's bedside, "Lieutenant Chekov's sustained collapsed lungs, broken ribs, and a lacerated liver as a result of what happened on the Bridge," Christine explained in a hushed voice as she quickly gathered surgical supplies from a nearby cupboard. "His vitals are bad."

"Let's get him prepped quick and operate," Leonard replied in a concerned voice, knowing he'd need to get information from someone about what happened on the Bridge that caused Pavel serious injury.

As Leonard and Arianne prepared to operate on Pavel, the door to Surgical Bay # 1 slid open and an exhausted Dr. M'Benga came out with blood all over his surgical clothes while several nurses remained in the room to monitor an anesthetized and intubated Spock, who was surrounded by blankets, tubes, driplines, and several machines, "Doctor McCoy, Commander Spock is in stable condition, but I'm keeping him in a medicated coma and in isolation for at least the next day or two," Dr. M'Benga stated.

"How badly off is Spock, Geoff?" Leonard asked as M'Benga approached them. "Someone needs to…"

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "I can update the Captain," he replied in a tired voice. "Commander Spock has lost quite a bit of weight, firstly. He's also got collapsed lungs that were caused by broken ribs puncturing them, but I tubed them up, a damaged spleen that I had to remove, heavily bruised and weakened kidneys, and a bruised liver. He's also got a dislocated left shoulder and a badly broken left leg and foot and whatever bacterial issues he picked up from being in that purgatory remain to be seen."

"Be sure to let Ambassador Sarek know," Leonard replied softly, eyeing Pavel. "He'll want to help."

Nodding, Dr. M'Benga crossed his arms and silently went to the office to change out of his surgical clothes, as he knew that bloodstained clothes would distract from him successfully delivering his news.

* * *

"…Father, I'm well enough to sit with my youngest for a while," Zachary heard a very familiar voice say.

President Pike sighed as he followed Arianne into the bedroom where Charlie and Kathryn were reading and watching Zachary sleep, "Mom, what happened to you?!" Charlie asked in an anxious voice.

"I'll get it taken care of later," Arianne replied softly as she sat on the edge of Zachary's bed. "Zachary?"

Zachary slowly opened his eyes and immediately huddled close to Arianne, who gently kissed his bandaged forehead and gently put an arm around him, "Jo went to the Bridge to help out," President Pike explained in a somber voice. "What exactly happened up there that resulted in Pavel…?"

"We'll have a senior staff meeting," Arianne replied in a soft, but pained voice. "Please, Father, we cannot talk right now…"

President Pike frowned and he nodded, "I left Admiral Kirk in charge of the repairs that are going on right now on the Bridge," Arianne explained in a pained voice. "Sulu's set a course for New Vulcan, but I don't know how long it will take us to get there because Commander Scott says we only have impulse. I guess we'll take things one step at a time once we're there"

"I'll go to the Bridge and talk to Admiral Kirk," President Pike broke in gently. "Get some rest, Captain."

Nodding, Arianne sighed, "I'm going to sit in here for a while," she replied softly. "It'll give me time to sort my thoughts."

"As you were, Captain," President Pike said softly, nodding to Arianne, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary as he left the room, knowing that something terrible had taken place even if he didn't know what it was.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	7. Preparing for the Storm

_**Two Days Later**_

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – In Orbit of New Vulcan**_

The Bridge was quiet even though every station was occupied by an able-bodied officer, all of them waiting for their Captain to come out of the Ready Room after being summoned to a call from Starfleet Command, whom she had notified of their return to New Vulcan. She didn't expect the call to be pretty.

Hikaru and Ilia were at Helm and Navigation, Nyota was reluctantly at Communications and Operations, Scotty was at Engineering, Will Decker was at Science, Dr. M'Benga was at Medical, and several cadets were scattered all over the Bridge being given help by Jim, who was waiting for Arianne to come out.

"How long has it been?" Hikaru asked in an anxious voice, gazing at Scotty, who was trembling.

Scotty sighed as he checked the chronometer above the door to the Captain's Ready Room, "Nearly four hours," he replied in a concerned voice, wondering how Arianne was doing even with her father there.

"Lieutenant Uhura, can I ask how Commander Spock is doing?" Ilia spoke up softly. "Has he woken up?"

Nyota swallowed hard and sighed, "Spock's still on medication that keeps him asleep most of the time because he'd be in some serious pain if he was awake," she explained softly. "He did, however, wake briefly last night and I talked to him for a bit before he fell back asleep. My love comforts him."

Dr. M'Benga gave Nyota a concerned look, but Nyota sighed, "Spock was okay," she reassured him.

Before Dr. M'Benga could reply, the Ready Room door slid open and Arianne came out looking rather pale and tired with a PADD in her hand, "Lieutenant Sulu, you have the Bridge," she said in a commanding voice as she walked up to the turbolift. "Admiral Kirk, please walk with me."

Nodding, Jim followed Arianne into the turbolift, "Sickbay," she said in a less commanding voice.

"How did the meeting go?" Jim asked in a concerned voice, noticing that Arianne looked defeated.

Arianne sighed, "I'm to retain Captaincy until we return to Earth, but then I'm to attend a hearing with JAG because of my insubordination, I put the entire crew at risk when I rescued people in the shuttle and engaged in battle with Klingons and also because I didn't apprehend Khan when he came on board," she explained in a somber voice. "They also want to talk to President Pike and Ambassador Sarek."

"There's more than what you're telling me," Jim replied softly, seeing sadness in Arianne's eyes.

Arianne nodded, "In Starfleet's eyes, I allowed Khan to escape even when he was on the Enterprise and I stand to face time in prison or be dishonorably discharged from Starfleet," she replied softly. "I need to go to Sickbay and talk to Leonard about what will happen if Starfleet decides to send me to prison."

Jim frowned, knowing that Admiral Chandra and Admiral Barnett had never liked Arianne and would do everything in their power to make the most of every mistake she made, "Look, why don't you hold off on talking to Bones right away?" he asked softly. "Take the kids down to New Vulcan for a visit."

Arianne sighed heavily, "I've got to talk to Lieutenant Uhura about where she would prefer Spock recover," she said in a tired voice. "The Vulcans want Spock to recover on New Vulcan, but Lieutenant Uhura is Spock's medical proxy and she wants Spock to recover somewhere comfortable to him."

"I can understand that," Jim replied calmly, noticing dark circles under Arianne's eyes. "You okay?"

Arianne folded her arms, "I've been able to do what needs to be done since Khan was here and touched me and spoke to me, but just barely," she replied softly. "Khan would have killed Pavel had I not put the phaser on the floor. Instead of shooting, I surrendered and Khan caressed me and now I feel violated."

"Crap," Jim replied softly, Arianne's abruptness over the last two days suddenly making sense to him.

Arianne scoffed and exhaled softly, "I need to pop by the schoolroom and see how well Zachary's holding up," she said in an anxious voice. "Leonard said he could go back today as long as he took it easy and kept his driplines in all day. It shouldn't take very long and I should since Len and Joanna are busy."

Jim nodded and Arianne got out at the deck that the schoolroom was on, leaving him alone and determined to go back to the Bridge, interrupt the meeting, and speak his peace to Starfleet Command.

* * *

**_Sickbay_**

The sight of Joanna sitting at Pavel's bedside, silently reading a PADD while Pavel slept nearly broke Leonard's heart, but she was 21 and could do what she wanted. As Leonard made his way around the Sickbay, occasionally checking a supply cabinet or piece of equipment, he peeked in the Surgical Bay and was relieved to see that Ambassador Sarek was in with Spock and talking softly with the half-Vulcan.

"Doctor McCoy, do you have a moment?" Ambassador Sarek asked, noticing that Leonard was there.

Leonard nodded, "What can I do for you, Ambassador Sarek?" he asked in a calm, reassuring voice.

"I believe Spock's recovery would be better if it took place at the Starfleet Medical facilities on Earth," Ambassador Sarek spoke tonelessly. "The Vulcan High Command has been made aware of Spock's survival, but they would desire him to be on New Vulcan alone if he were to recover here. I am aware that Nyota is Spock's proxy and if she wishes him to recover at Starfleet Medical, I will support it."

Leonard nodded and Pavel suddenly let out a low moan, "Is Lieutenant Chekov unwell?" Ambassador Sarek asked, peering over at Joanna and Pavel. "Khan was on this vessel and assaulted him, correct?"

"Lieutenant Chekov is physically stable," Leonard replied calmly, watching as Joanna stroked his hand.

Ambassador Sarek's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing and turned his attention back to Spock as Leonard walked over to Pavel's bed, "Pavel was anxious for a moment, but my touch calmed him," Joanna explained softly. "Whatever Khan did to him this time really hurt him badly, Daddy."

Leonard sighed, "Yes," he replied softly. "Jo, is there anything I can get you while you're here?"

"No, I should be getting back to work anyway," Joanna replied softly. "I love you, Pavel."

Leonard watched as Joanna left Sickbay and then he turned to study Pavel's vitals, unaware that Ambassador Sarek had watched the entire conversation with intrigue about Human love.

* * *

**_Rec Room_**

Trying to keep calm for the sake of her children, Arianne silently entered the schoolroom and was surprised to see Marla sitting on some cushions in the corner with Joachim and Isabella beside her while she read to them from a stylus. In another area of the classroom, Kathryn was silently marking assignments while Charlie, Kathy, Michael, Johnny, George, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok were scattered all over the room engaged in various activities. Zachary, meanwhile, was resting in a pile of pillows near Kathryn's desk and he was using someone's jacket as a blanket to keep him comfortable.

"Marla, how are you feeling?" Arianne asked softly, deciding to let Zachary rest for a moment longer.

Marla sighed and smiled, "I'm off duty for a few more days because Doctor McCoy wants to make sure that I just suffered internal bruising and nothing worse, but it's giving me a chance to spend time with Joachim and Isabella," she replied softly. "I'm grateful that things aren't worse than they were."

Arianne nodded, "I just came by to check on how Zachary's readjusting," she replied, knowing that Marla hadn't seen Khan touch her in a personal manner and didn't want her to know about it.

Marla nodded and returned to reading while Arianne walked over to where Zachary was resting, "Kathryn, how are the children today?" Arianne asked in a soft voice. "Any trouble at all?"

Kathryn smiled just as Zachary's eyes opened, "Hi Mommy," he spoke softly. "I got really tired…"

"It's okay, Zachary," Arianne replied softly as she sat down next to him. "It's only been two days."

Zachary nodded and slowly sat up, "Mommy, can we go down to New Vulcan?" Charlie asked as he and Kathy noticed that Arianne was there and came running over to her. "I like being on New Vulcan."

"Maybe in a little while," Arianne replied softly. "I think your brother could use a proper nap first."

Zachary silently huddled close to Arianne, "Can I go back to our quarters and sleep in my bed?" he asked softly, gazing at his mother. "I did a lot of schoolwork this morning and I ate lunch with the class."

"Yes, I'll take you back to our quarters," Arianne replied softly. "I'll take a bath while you nap."

After hugging and kissing Charlie and Kathy, Arianne helped Zachary up and they walked out of the Rec Room, down the corridor, into the turbolift, and all the way to the quarters that their family shared.

Arianne carefully put Zachary to bed and then silently drew herself a warm bath, carefully infusing it with peach flavored bubble bath that Leonard had given her as a present before they had left Earth for the mission to New Vulcan. As she was about to disrobe and get in, her computer suddenly beeped.

Scoffing, Arianne walked over to the computer and pressed the button, unable to hide her surprise when Admiral Marcus came on the screen, "Captain McCoy," Admiral Marcus said in a concerned voice, his expression telling Arianne that he had heard Starfleet's decrees. "I heard what happened."

"Which part, Admiral?" Arianne asked in a wary voice. "The part where I committed insubordination by responding to a distress call and leaving my mission at New Vulcan or the part where I engaged the Enterprise in a battle with a Klingon battle cruiser to rescue Commander Spock and Zachary?"

Admiral Marcus looked shocked, "The Enterprise found Commander Spock and Zachary?!" he asked in a shocked voice. "I have to admit, nobody in Command figured that after three years, they would be…"

"I understand, Admiral," Arianne replied calmly. "Starfleet Command is very upset with me right now."

Admiral Marcus sighed, "Anyway, I heard through the grapevine that the Enterprise had responded to a distress call in the Badlands and I had been hoping that it was Carol," he replied softly. "I just worry…"

Arianne nodded and Admiral Marcus cleared his throat, "Anyway, I don't happen to agree with Admiral Barnett and Admiral Chandra and I think the fact that they want you to attend a hearing upon your return to Earth is ridiculous," he replied calmly. "However, all I can do is offer to be your representation at the hearing because as much as you wish President Pike or Admiral Kirk to speak on your behalf, JAG won't allow it because you are friends with Admiral Kirk and President Pike is one of your parents."

"It's a conflict of interest, I know," Arianne replied softly. "I'd be grateful if you could help me."

Admiral Marcus nodded, "Right, I need you tell me every last detail of what has transpired during your missions," he said in an official voice. "Every detail will help me be able to help you face JAG."

Exhaling softly, Arianne nodded and carefully began to recall every detail of what had transpired.

* * *

_**Bridge**_

Hikaru frowned when Jim strode on to the Bridge and entered the Captain's Ready Room where President Pike was talking to Starfleet Command, "What's going on exactly?" Nyota, who had been thinking about Spock while she was on her shift, asked in a concerned voice. "Why isn't Captain…?"

"Starfleet Command is most likely investigating Captain McCoy because she took the Enterprise to respond to a distress call in the Badlands instead of remaining at New Vulcan like she was ordered to do," Will Decker replied in a concerned voice. "Starfleet doesn't have high regard for her, you know."

Nyota and Scotty frowned, "Why is that, Mister Decker?" she asked coldly. "Why do they hate her?"

"I used to as well because she got given the Captaincy of the Enterprise over me, but she gave me a second chance," Will Decker replied softly. "I find it really nerve-wracking that Starfleet is very angry."

Stiles, who had come to relieve Hikaru of Helm when Hikaru had been asked to take the Bridge, "I don't support how Starfleet Command is reacting to Captain McCoy over this additional mission and to what happened as a result," he spoke up in a nervous voice. "The paranoia comes from the fact that Khan Noonien Singh was once a revered professor at Starfleet Academy and managed to cause a great deal of trouble before he escaped to parts unknown. He also kidnapped and hurt two very skilled officers…"

"How do you know so much about Khan Noonien Singh?" Will Decker asked in a surprised voice.

Stiles was very quiet for a moment, "When Arianne and Marla were cadets together at the Academy, Khan Noonien Singh was one of their teachers and he attacked Marla, which made her pregnant," he explained in a reverent voice, not daring to look at anyone. "Marla explained all of this to me when we were dating and she said that Admiral Marcus asked Arianne for help in protecting Marla and the baby."

"That's right, Arianne was a counselor at the Academy because she had a degree in it before she became a cadet," Nyota mused in an intrigued voice. "I found out much later that she had helped Admiral Marcus move Marla to Alpha Centauri while she was pregnant to protect her from Khan."

Stiles nodded, "Since I adopted Joachim after Marla and I got married, Khan has no legal claim to him," he replied calmly, working the controls on his console. "However, Khan is also a psychopath and…"

"I think that's enough discussion about Khan for now," Jim said, overhearing Stiles's last remark as he came out of the Ready Room looking tired, but determined. "When you're not on duty, I highly recommend that you all be preparing your statements, as Command wants to talk to the whole crew."

Nyota frowned, "It sounds as if you're saying that Starfleet Command will be expecting Captain McCoy to take the punishments for all of us even though we acted freely," she commented in a worried voice.

Before Jim could reply, the Communications console beeped and Nyota quickly responded, "Lieutenant Sulu, the Vulcan High Command has just sent a transmission to the Enterprise informing us that they wish to beam aboard and accompany us to Earth," she said in an anxious voice, gazing at Hikaru.

"_All_ of them?" Hikaru asked in a shocked voice, realizing it was more of a statement than a request.

Nyota nodded, "They're waiting for permission to beam aboard," she replied in an anxious voice.

"Why?" Hikaru asked suspiciously as he looked to Jim for guidance. "Should we get the Captain?"

Jim looked uncertain, as he knew that Arianne was dealing with a lot at the moment, but he also knew that she would want to be kept informed of developments on the ship, "Contact Captain McCoy in her quarters and inform her," he said in a calm voice. "Do whatever she asks you to do, all right?"

"Yes, Admiral," Nyota replied calmly, seeing that Jim was going to respect Arianne's authority.

Jim nodded and sighed, allowing himself to step back and silently observe the Bridge in action.

* * *

Relieved that Dr. M'Benga had come to spell him off so that he could go check on his family, Leonard entered his quarters and was shocked to find the front room empty despite learning from Charlie and Kathryn that Arianne had taken Zachary back from school early, "Arianne?" Leonard called out. "Zach?"

Silence greeted Leonard and frowning, he checked the master bedroom and found Zachary sound asleep with a new dripline in his arm, "Len?" Arianne asked softly as she came into the room wearing a clean uniform with her wet hair done up in a bun on the top of her head. "What are you doing here?"

"M'Benga spelled me off, so I thought I'd check on my family," Leonard replied calmly, seeing that Arianne was both very exhausted and emotionally drained. "What have you been up to?"

Arianne sighed, "There will be a hearing once we reach Earth and I expect my punishment will be very harsh," she replied softly. "Admiral Marcus will be representing me at the hearing and the best case scenario is that I lose my Captaincy and the ship while the worst case scenario is time in prison."

"You've gotta be kidding," Leonard replied in a shocked voice. "Time in prison for disobeying orders?"

Arianne swallowed hard, "You don't know?" she asked in a surprised voice. "I thought Jo or Pavel…"

"Know what?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, frowning at Arianne. "What else happened?"

Arianne sighed, "During the battle with the Klingons, Khan beamed on to the Bridge briefly and hurt some people before he caressed my face," she spoke, feeling extremely disgusted with herself. "I was going to shoot him, but Khan threatened to kill Pavel and so I didn't. Apparently, Starfleet sees it as I let a terrorist escape and that is a criminal offense. I knew that Khan would kill Pavel if I didn't stand down."

Before Leonard, who was appalled at Starfleet's behavior, could reply, the communications terminal near the computer beeped, "Captain McCoy, the Vulcan High Command is requesting permission to beam aboard and travel to Earth on the Enterprise," Nyota's voice spoke in an official tone.

"Okay," Arianne replied calmly, figuring that the High Command wanted to help with Spock's recovery and spell both Sarek and Dr. M'Benga off. "Grant their request and arrange quarters for them."

There was a brief silence, "Yes, Captain," Nyota replied calmly before signing off of the communication.

Arianne sighed heavily and quickly straightened her uniform, "I should meet with them," she said softly, giving Leonard a concerned look. "I've written up instructions for you about how to look after Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary and balance the kids with your job if I end up going to prison. I've also totalled up my savings over the years and it should be enough for all four of you and also for Pavel and Joanna."

"You've been saving that for a doctorate," Leonard replied, frowning as Arianne sniffled. "Hey…"

Exhaling softly, Arianne nodded, "It was a dream of mine, but it's time to focus on reality," she replied in a subdued voice, her gaze switching to the sleeping Zachary. "Would you mind sitting with Zachary? He needs all the rest he can get on the Enterprise because I know Starfleet will want to talk to him as…"

Suddenly, the computer beeped, "Incoming call from Admiral Kirk," an automated voice suddenly said.

Scoffing, Leonard turned and answered the call, "Bones, Arianne, is Zachary awake?" Jim asked anxiously, noting that both his friends looked exhausted. "Pike said that Command wants to talk to Zachary right away in the Ready Room while everything's fresh in his mind about what happened."

Leonard suddenly looked angry and ready to tell Jim to forget it, but Arianne sighed, "I'm not hauling Zachary out of bed and dragging him to the Bridge in his current condition, but he can talk to Command from this computer," she said in a firm voice. "If they don't like that, they can wait until Earth."

"I'll get back to you," Jim said in a concerned voice right before he ended the call and his image faded.

Before Leonard or Arianne could speak, Zachary woke up in a violent coughing fit and threw up all over his bedspread, "Oh!" Arianne said in an anxious voice as she rushed to Zachary's side. "Leonard…"

"I'll get my medkit," Leonard said in an anxious voice, horrified that another complication was developing even though Zachary had seemed well enough after being thoroughly treated in Sickbay.

* * *

_**Bridge**_

Gasps filled the Bridge as Nyota, who had gone to the Transporter Room to greet the Vulcan High Command, led the entire group of both elders and younger officials on to the Bridge, "Where is Captain McCoy?" Lady T'Pau asked tonelessly, seeing no sign of Arianne. "It is a custom for her to be here."

"Captain McCoy is spending time with Zachary," Jim spoke up calmly as he came out of the Ready Room, having relayed Arianne's response to both President Pike and Command. "It has been three years…"

Lady T'Pau nodded, "When it is convenient, we would very much like to know how both of them escaped from Rura Penthe," she spoke tonelessly. "However, that can wait until both are well."

"Spock is currently unable to communicate verbally because he has a tube down his throat to help him breathe better," Nyota explained softly. "He's also on very heavy medication to help with pain."

The entire Vulcan High Command murmured amongst each other softly and all nodded, "If you wish to meditate or rest, I've arranged quarters for all of you with the quartermaster," Nyota spoke softly.

As Nyota led the Vulcan High Command off the Bridge, President Pike came out of the Ready Room looking concerned, "Sulu, see if you can reach Captain McCoy on her personal communicator," he ordered in a concerned voice. "She's not answering the computer in her quarters."

Will Decker frowned as he opened the locator screen that kept track of every crew member's location throughout the ship, "The locator says that Captain McCoy is in Sickbay," he reported worriedly.

* * *

_**Sickbay**_

Pavel frowned as he opened his eyes and saw Leonard, Arianne, and several nurses trying to help a coughing Zachary on a nearby biobed, "Vat eez vrong with Zachary?" Pavel asked as Dr. M'Benga, who had seen him wake up, came over to his bed. "I vas sleeping soundly and I heard zees coughing."

"Doctor McCoy just brought him in, so I don't quite know," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "How are you?"

Pavel sighed sleepily, "Wery tired and a leetle sore," he replied softly. "Vhy can't I move my legs?"

"Doctor McCoy thought it better to put you in stasis and on a catheter for the time being until you healed a lot more," Dr. M'Benga explained gently. "I've got a list of people wanting to visit you."

Pavel blinked and looked nervous, "Right now?" he asked in a weak voice. "Vhen I am not at my best?"

"Whenever you want visitors, I'll let people know," Dr. M'Benga replied, offering Pavel the list.

Pavel took the list and scanned it, "Has Joanna been here?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh my, yes," Dr. M'Benga replied gently, frowning as an alarm suddenly went off on the bio-monitor above Zachary's bed and Leonard quickly drew the curtains around the bed to create some privacy.

Pavel frowned, "Zachary's in good hands, don't worry," Dr. M'Benga said calmly. "Are you in pain?"

Suddenly, the curtain flew open and Pavel watched as Leonard gave Zachary an IV and quickly covered him with a blanket, "False alarm," Leonard said calmly. "Zachary got nervous behind the curtain."

"Papa, I wanna go back to our quarters," Zachary spoke softly, looking extremely uncomfortable as he laid on the biobed with a drip in his arm and a blanket over his body. "I don't like hospital beds."

Arianne frowned, "Khan filled me up with a ton of nasty drugs and strapped me to a stupid hospital bed," Zachary explained in an anxious voice even though he felt too weak to get up off of the bed.

"Well, I'm not strapping you to anything," Leonard replied calmly, eyeing the bed's bio-monitor.

Arianne sighed as Zachary drifted off to sleep without a word, "It's the anemia again, isn't it?" she asked softly, fully prepared to donate some of her blood even if it meant keeping the Vulcans waiting for her.

"Probably that and some sort of pneumonia," Leonard replied softly. "The Vulcan High Council's probably waiting to talk to you about everything that's happened since you are the Captain, Arianne."

Arianne sighed and gently stroked Zachary's hair, "They'll come by Sickbay eventually to see Spock, I'm sure," she replied softly, taking a seat on a stool near the bed. "I'm going to stay here for a bit."

"I'll let Sulu know," Leonard replied calmly, moving away from the bed to let Arianne be alone with Zach.

As Arianne sat there, she allowed tears to stream from her face and was unaware that she was being watched from afar by Ambassador Sarek, who had rarely left Spock's side since he had come aboard. He knew of the incident on the Bridge between Arianne and Khan and was aware that Arianne was struggling to hide the stress of it from everyone so that she could see the Enterprise safely back to Earth.

* * *

_**Bridge**_

"Admiral Kirk, how does Lorian know how to operate the Science console?" Lady T'Pau asked as she watched Jim linger near the Science console where Lorian was being updated by Will Decker, who was wanting to be relieved before he collapsed of exhaustion. "Has he been able to attend the Academy?"

Jim shook his head, "Lorian has Master's degrees in Science and Engineering from the University of San Francisco, Lady T'Pau," he replied calmly, smiling as Lorian looked up from the console. "Don't worry."

"I have been assisting my father in helping care for George and have been unable to make the commitment that the Academy requires as a result," Lorian stated tonelessly. "Perhaps when George is older, I will attend the Academy, but I am making the most of the knowledge that I have attained."

Lady T'Pau nodded and her gaze travelled around the Bridge to watch how the other Vulcan Elders were associating with both the officers and cadets, "...Sulu, sensors are picking up a pod just entering the same area we're in," Will Decker suddenly spoke up in a concerned voice. "One faint life form aboard."

"What?!" Jim and Hikaru spoke up at the same time before Jim nodded to Hikaru to act as he felt.

Hikaru hesitated briefly before sighing, "Beam the life form aboard," he ordered in a sharp voice, knowing he'd probably catch it for doing such a thing without authorization. "Uhura, tell Security and Medical to get to the Transporter Room and also let Captain McCoy know what's happening, please."

"I'll go with Security and Medical," Jim offered anxiously, eager to be of help to Arianne.

* * *

_**Sickbay**_

Deafening noise filled Sickbay without warning and Arianne looked up from Zachary's sleeping form just in time to see several medics and several Security officers hustle a gurney in that held a badly battered man wearing rags similar to those that Zachary had once worn, "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"This man was in a pod just outside the ship," Leonard replied anxiously as the unconscious man was eased on to a biobed close to the Surgical Bay. "Glove up and save the clothes for Security to look at."

While Leonard and the medics worked on the man with Security watching closely, Dr. M'Benga briefly checked on Zachary before noticing that Spock's hands were moving despite being under sedation.

"Commander Spock?" Dr. M'Benga asked softly as he approached Spock's bedside and saw Ambassador Sarek watching with traces of anxiety in his expression as he watched Spock try to lift his hands high enough to pull the tube out, but being unable to because there were driplines in both of his hands.

Dr. M'Benga briefly studied the bio-monitor and quickly grabbed a nasal tube from the tray before unhooking the tube from the ventilator. Extracting the tube and replacing it with a nasal tube wasn't difficult and Spock opened his mouth to speak, but Dr. M'Benga quickly offered him a stylus.

"Your throat needs to rest and you need to build up more strength before you try talking," Dr. M'Benga explained calmly. "I have no idea how you woke from a medicated coma, but you managed to…"

Spock blinked and sighed sleepily, "I will inform Nyota," Ambassador Sarek spoke. "Rest now, Spock."

Dr. M'Benga silently left as Spock drifted back to sleep and frowned when he saw Arianne lingering near the strange man's bedside, "Len, test his blood," Arianne said in an anxious voice. "I think I know him."

"Who do you think he is?" Leonard asked as he worked to stabilize the man. "I don't recognize him."

Quickly reflecting back on the many Starfleet people she knew, Arianne sighed, "I believe that this man is Captain John Harriman, Leonard," she declared softly. "Once you confirm it, I will talk to Johnny."

"Captain John Harriman?" Leonard asked in a shocked voice. "From the missing Sea of Tranquility?"

Arianne gave him a look, so Leonard quickly took some blood with a small instrument and put it into a nearby computer for analysis. The result was instant and produced a picture of a clean shaven John Harriman along with a small biography that briefly mentioned that he had disappeared three years ago.

"Do what you can for Captain Harriman," Arianne said firmly. "I need to go talk to Johnny right now."

As Arianne left Sickbay, she pulled out her communicator to order Sulu to get the Enterprise heading towards Earth as soon as possible not only for those who needed help, but also to face her fate.

* * *

**_Rec Room_**

"Will my dad be okay?" Johnny asked softly, still processing the fact that Arianne had come into the Rec Room and pulled him aside only to tell him that his father had been beamed aboard from a pod.

Arianne sighed, grateful that Kathryn and Marla were keeping the other children busy so that nobody would interrupt their conversation, "Johnny, your father was unconscious and looked to be in very bad shape when he was brought into Sickbay," she explained softly. "Doctor McCoy will do all that he can."

Johnny nodded, but looked very troubled, "Will you sit with me for a bit," he asked softly. "Please?"

Knowing that Johnny needed company while he processed the news that his father might die on the Enterprise, Arianne nodded and sighed softly.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	8. Burdens of the Journey

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Sickbay**_

"Nyota?" Nyota heard a faint voice ask as she sat at Spock's bedside with her head bowed in prayer.

Quickly lifting her head, Nyota saw that Spock was yet again awake and looking at her through eyes filled with exhaustion, "M-may I have a portion of water?" Spock asked in a faint toneless voice.

"Yes," Nyota replied softly as she picked up the small glass of water from the portable table and gently eased the straw into Spock's mouth, pleased that Spock had decided to ask for water by himself.

Spock drank for several seconds and then clumsily spit the straw free of his mouth, "Would it trouble you to adjust the bed controls so I may be in a slightly upright position?" he asked softly. "It will help."

Nyota nodded and quickly adjusted the bed controls so that Spock was sitting up slightly, "The Sickbay is quiet and dark," Spock observed softly. "Am I correct in deducing that it is sometime during the night?"

"It's about 0200 hours," Nyota replied softly, putting the glass back on the table. "We're about four days from Earth and I've already arranged a room for you at Starfleet Medical when we do get back."

Spock nodded and frowned as he suddenly saw a thin young man covered only by sleep clothes hobble into Sickbay on crutches and take a seat at the biobed where an unconscious Captain Harriman lay surrounded by bandages, tubes, wires, and a stasis field, "Is that Johnny Harriman?" he asked softly, not noticing that Pavel was in the bed beside his father, pretending to be asleep while he eavesdropped.

Nyota turned her head and frowned as she saw Johnny timidly touch his father's hand before dissolving into tears and resting his head on the edge of the biobed, "Johnny's been staying with President Pike and his family," she explained softly, gazing back at Spock. "I wonder if they know he's come here?"

"Nyota, I am fatigued and I encourage you to rest as well," Spock spoke softly. "I cherish thee."

Gently kissing Spock's face, Nyota rose and left the Surgical Bay, "Johnny?" she asked softly.

There was a silence and Johnny lifted his head, "L-Lieutenant Uhura," he spoke in a trembling voice.

Nyota didn't say anything and Johnny sighed, "I couldn't sleep," Johnny spoke softly. "My leg hurts."

"Does anyone know you're here?" Nyota asked softly, sighing as Johnny silently shook his head.

Frowning, Nyota looked around, "Who's on duty tonight?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Johnny shrugged and silently turned his attention back to his father while Nyota silently wandered out of the patient bay. She saw a tired looking Dr. M'Benga sitting in the office looking very concerned.

"You couldn't talk Johnny into leaving either, I see," Dr. M'Benga spoke softly. "I tried already."

Nyota frowned and Dr. M'Benga sighed, "I put in a call to President Pike's quarters and someone should be here shortly," Dr. M'Benga stated softly. "I'm assuming that Commander Spock is doing better?"

"He asked and took some water before going to sleep," Nyota replied softly. "And he told me to rest."

Before Dr. M'Benga could reply, President Pike entered Sickbay wearing a robe over pajamas and slippers and using a cane to walk, "Doctor M'Benga," President Pike said calmly. "Lieutenant Uhura."

"Johnny's in the patient bay, sir," Dr. M'Benga replied softly. "He refuses to go get some rest."

Nodding, President Pike silently walked into the patient bay, "I will be doing rounds in a few hours, Lieutenant Uhura, if you want to go to your children," Dr. M'Benga said in a comforting voice.

"Isn't it better for you if you get a full night's rest, though?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice.

Dr. M'Benga smiled, but said nothing, so Nyota silently left the patient bay and Dr. M'Benga promptly settled himself on the cot in the corner of the office, trusting President Pike would handle Johnny so he could rest as much as possible because Leonard had relegated himself to helping his family that night.

* * *

**_Bridge_**

Hikaru slouched in the command chair, grateful that Arianne had finally decided to take a night shift off and sleep because she had done a lot of night shifts since the incident with Khan and the Klingons because Starfleet's reaction had somehow instilled fear in her. Most of the stations except for Helm and Navigation, which were being run by Bailey and Stiles, had been put on auto-run so others could rest.

Most of the crew were exhausted and emotionally spent after the incident with the Klingons and Khan, so Arianne had done her best to accommodate their needs and the needs of the Vulcan High Command so that everyone would be comfortable until they reached Earth. In turn, Arianne had become worn out.

Starfleet Command had also requested reports from every member of the crew concerning their assessment of Arianne's Captaincy and also their information on what happened during the incident with Khan and the Klingons and Arianne had given everyone time to take care of that, as she didn't want anyone else to suffer the same punishment as her; she alone had given the order and had accepted it.

Hikaru was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a determined looking Lorian enter the Bridge in a dark pantsuit with a PADD in hand, "Lorian, what can I do for you?" Hikaru asked in a kind voice.

Lorian, however, did not answer and silently walked over to the Communications terminal where he took a seat and began to input a message, "Lorian, does anyone know you're here?" Hikaru asked softly.

"I am providing my testimony to Starfleet Command, Lieutenant Sulu," Lorian replied tonelessly.

Hikaru frowned, "You don't have to," he replied in a concerned voice. "Starfleet doesn't expect…"

"I may not be a member of Starfleet, but I was a witness to what occurred between Captain McCoy and Khan," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Regulations state that all testimony must be reviewed before trials."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as Lorian silently worked at the Communications console and was distracted by Will Decker coming on to the Bridge looking very humbled, "Lieutenant Sulu, I thought I'd come relieve someone," he spoke in a reverent voice. "I can take any station."

"Lieutenant Stiles, you can go to your quarters," Hikaru called out. "Decker, can you take the Helm?"

Will Decker nodded and watched as Stiles got up from the station before approaching, "Thank you," Stiles said in a quiet voice, gazing at Will briefly before he turned and silently left the Bridge.

"Have you turned in your report yet?" Hikaru asked as Will sat at the Helm. "I did this morning."

Will Decker nodded, "I said what happened and nothing more," he replied softly, gazing at Hikaru and suddenly noticing that Lorian was at the Communications station. "Lorian, what are you doing up?"

"I am submitting my written testimony to Starfleet Command," Lorian replied tonelessly, not looking up from his work. "According to Starfleet regulations, all testimonies submitted for the purpose of a trial must be reviewed before the trial can take place. I was a witness and therefore, I must testify and seeing as I am both half-Vulcan and the son of Admiral Kirk, I am allowed to do so if I desire to."

Will Decker frowned, but said nothing to Hikaru, as it was plain as day that Lorian was trying to force Starfleet to take their time on passing judgment on Arianne's actions by using regulations to stall the trial as long as possible and perhaps get Arianne a lighter sentence, "When I am finished documenting my testimony, I will return to my father and brother," Lorian stated as if the discussion were closed.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows in amusement, but said nothing and Decker merely focused on his station.

* * *

The door chime caused Jim to look up from the PADD he was reading to George, who had woken with pain in his thigh because of the prosthetic and was now resting on the couch, "Come," Jim stated calmly.

George slowly sat up just as the door opened and Ambassador Sarek, Dr. T'Pan, and Lady T'Pau entered, "I do not hope we are disturbing you, Admiral Kirk," Ambassador Sarek said calmly. "We wish to talk."

"Please, Ambassadors, have a seat," Jim replied, gesturing to the empty chairs across from the couch.

Ambassador Sarek and Lady T'Pau sat in the chairs, but Dr. T'Pan walked over to the couch, "Admiral, I thank you for giving me the opportunity to examine George's prosthetic device," he spoke tonelessly.

"It's not the best device out there, but it's what I could get for George," Jim replied nervously, deeply worried that the Vulcans were going to deem him an unfit father over the leg and take George away.

Dr. T'Pan nodded and looked at Lady T'Pau, "Admiral Kirk, Ambassador Sarek has made us aware of the situation concerning George's leg and we are also aware of Lorian's act of bravery during Captain McCoy's confrontation with Khan," Lady T'Pau spoke tonelessly. "The ship's crew converses often."

Jim nodded, but said nothing, "We have a prosthetic device on board that we would like to give to George upon returning to Earth if you will allow it," Lady T'Pau explained tonelessly. "Will you?"

"Papa, will a new leg help me not hurt?" George asked softly, gazing up at Jim with tired eyes.

Jim nodded, "It will," he replied softly. "If you want to George, I can get that prosthetic off."

Yawning, George nodded and didn't stir or speak as Jim gently removed the prosthetic leg and set it on the coffee table, "How is Commander Spock doing?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "I've been ordered by Starfleet Command to conduct extensive inspections, so I haven't had time to go and visit him."

"Spock is alive," Ambassador Sarek replied tonelessly. "He will continue recovering at Starfleet Medical."

Jim nodded as Lady T'Pau rose, "It has been a long day for me, so Doctor T'Pan and I will depart," she said in a toneless voice, nodding as Dr. T'Pan headed for the door with her and left alongside her.

Ambassador Sarek, however, remained seated, "I wish to speak with you about Arianne," he said in a toneless voice, eyeing Jim carefully. "Starfleet Command's reaction to her rescue of Spock and Zachary, as well as her confrontation with Khan seems to be causing her distress. May I inquire as to why?"

"How much do you know about the confrontation?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "All of it?"

Ambassador Sarek's eyes narrowed, "Please tell me what you know," he said in a toneless voice.

* * *

Exhaustion crippled Arianne, causing her to sit on the edge of the bed to watch Leonard administer an evening dose of antibiotics to Zachary through an inhaler so Zachary could sleep through the night without problems, deeply grateful that Joanna, Charlie, and Kathy had adjusted well to his return.

Zachary inhaled several times and then pushed it away, slowly snuggling himself underneath the covers of his bed as much as he could, "Mommy's tired," he spoke softly, gazing intently at Arianne.

"I'll leave this here in case you need it during the night," Leonard said calmly, his eyes on Arianne as he set the inhaler on the bedside table. "If you're okay, I'll be taking your mother to bed right now."

Zachary nodded and closed his eyes straightaway, "All right, darlin', let's say we go to bed," Leonard said as he stood up and walked towards Arianne with his hands out, sighing as Arianne let him help her up.

"I've done all I can about dealing with Starfleet," Arianne replied softly as she entered the master bedroom and quickly got into bed. "Starfleet is now collecting information from the rest of the crew."

Leonard nodded and climbed into bed next to her, gently rubbing her back as she lay there, "Whatever happens, I'm sticking with you," he spoke softly, relieved when Arianne drifted off into a relaxed sleep.

* * *

_**Engineering**_

The chronometer's numbers changed, but Charlie Evans-Scott paid no mind to it as he sat at Scotty's desk, silently working on what he needed to submit for his practicum. He had been on the Bridge with Scotty when Khan and the Klingons had come and had referred to Captain McCoy stealing his people and even though he had been the one to watch the cryotubes, Charlie knew he was not Khan's people.

Truth be told, Charlie Evans-Scott was scared of Khan and his people now that he knew what they were like because he had seen Khan's personality and his actions that had destroyed families. He worried, however, that people would judge him by Khan's actions merely because he had been on the cargo ship.

Ever since Khan and the Klingons had beamed aboard, briefly caused some trouble, and then left, Charlie Evans-Scott had immersed himself in work and had been overly surprised when Starfleet Command had issued orders to all crew and cadets to issue statements on not only the incident with the Klingons, but also on Captain McCoy's performance. All cadets were torn about the idea, however.

"Mister Evans-Scott, what are you doing?" Charlie Evans-Scott suddenly heard Riley ask softly.

Charlie Evans-Scott turned in his chair and was surprised to see Lieutenant Riley, who had helped him ever since he started the Academy, standing there looking worried, "I'm just working on some things, Lieutenant Riley," he replied softly. "I can't sleep and I'm just thinking about when Khan was here."

Lieutenant Riley nodded, "The Academy wants all the cadets to put in reports of how Captain McCoy was as a leader during this journey, but I find that I really can't do it," Charlie Evans-Scott confessed in a concerned voice. "I know I have to, as they'll try and nail me as a temperamental brat if I don't…"

"You've never told Scotty about your trouble at the Academy, have you?" Lieutenant Riley asked softly.

Charlie Evans-Scott sighed heavily, "He knows I don't socialize much," he replied in a somber voice.

Before Lieutenant Riley could reply, Scotty came into Engineering looking worried, "Lad, what are ye doing up?" he asked in a kind voice, gazing worriedly at his adopted son. "It's very late."

"Just working, Father," Charlie Evans-Scott replied softly. "We'll be back at Earth in four days."

Scotty nodded, "Yer doing well, laddie," he replied calmly. "Get some rest and begin again tomorrow."

"Is Marla going to be in danger when we get to Earth?" Charlie Evans-Scott asked softly. "And Joachim?"

Scotty frowned, "What do ye mean?" he asked softly, not noticing that Lieutenant Riley was flinching.

"Everyone knows that Joachim is Khan's son and Marla is Joachim's mother, right?" Charlie Evans-Scott asked in a worried voice. "Starfleet knows I was on the cargo ship for years and I'm sure they'll…"

Knowing full well that Arianne, no matter how she was feeling, would protect her crew to the end, Scotty listened with grave concern as Charlie explained how certain people could be in danger and why.

* * *

"…Lieutenant McGivers-Stiles, incoming call from Starfleet Command," the computer suddenly spoke.

Yawning, Marla rose from the bed that she shared with John and, covering her nightgown with the robe she had received last Christmas, she silently walked out to the front room where the computer was and quickly turned it on as she sat down. She was surprised to see Admiral Chandra on the screen.

"Lieutenant Marla McGivers?" Admiral Chandra asked in a stern voice. "My name is Admiral Chandra."

Marla nodded, but said nothing, "I'm in charge of reviewing testimonies from the crew concerning the incident between Captain McCoy and Khan that took place on the Enterprise," Admiral Chandra explained in a curt voice as she grabbed a PADD off her desk. "I've been reviewing your testimony and I couldn't help but peek at your personnel file. It says that you were attacked by Khan Noonien Singh as a cadet and were relocated to the Alpha Centauri colony shortly thereafter at the recommendations of Dr. Puri and Ensign Arianne Pike. I did some digging and found that Khan fathered your eldest, Joachim…"

Frightened, Marla pursed her lips and silently pressed the 'Record' button that would record the conversation for future viewing, "You could be reasonably held responsible for Khan's crimes because you are the mother of that Augment's only surviving child and the child is still a minor," Admiral Chandra said in a malicious voice. "However, if you are willing to testify about Captain McCoy's involvement in allowing Khan to escape and sending you and his child away, I will not force you to reveal the information and you'll be spared being labelled a terrorist, but this is something I am only offering to you. If you don't agree, you'll be labelled a Starfleet terrorist. Please let me know as soon as possible."

The screen went black and with a shaking hand, Marla saved the recording and quickly sent it to President Pike's computer. Swallowing hard, she then rose and silently left the safety of her quarters.

In no time at all, Marla had arrived at the Presidential Quarters and pressed the door chime, slightly alarmed when Kathryn answered the door rather quickly, "First Lady Pike," she said anxiously, suddenly scared to bring forth her information because nobody would believe her even with the evidence.

"Lieutenant McGivers, what's wrong?" Kathryn asked in a concerned voice. "Why are you trembling?"

Marla swallowed hard, "I-I sent a recorded transmission to President Pike for him to see, but I don't wish to be a bother," she replied in an anxious voice. "Starfleet is trying to crucify Captain McCoy any way…"

"Kathryn?" a tired, but gentle voice suddenly called out from inside. "Kathryn, who's at the door?"

Marla froze as President Pike came out of the master bedroom using his cane to walk, "Lieutenant Stiles, what can I do for you at such a late hour?" President Pike asked kindly, giving Marla a look of welcome.

"I sent you a recorded transmission, sir," Marla replied softly. "I believe it is extremely important."

President Pike nodded, "Come in, won't you?" he asked kindly as he walked over to the computer and sat down, setting his cane against his knee as he did so. "I'm surprised you didn't tell your Captain."

"Captain McCoy is already suffering enough, sir," Marla replied softly, coming into the quarters. "Besides, she protected me at the Academy at great personal risk. Now, I wish to do the same for her."

President Pike nodded again and turned his attention to the computer, "Here, sit down," Kathryn said in a warm voice, gesturing the couch. "I'm going to make myself some tea. Would you like some too?"

Admiral Chandra's shrill voice filled the screen as President Pike played the recording and Marla shook her head, choosing to remain on her feet while the recording played, "Is Captain McCoy aware of this or is anyone else on the crew aware of this?" President Pike asked, turning to face Marla. "Anyone at all?"

"No, sir," Marla replied in an anxious voice, looking alarmed. "I came right here after recording it."

President Pike sighed, "Good," he replied calmly. "I will talk to Captain McCoy in the morning about this, but I don't want you to share this with anyone else. For now, I want you to return to your quarters."

Trembling, Marla nodded and sighed anxiously as she moved towards the door, "Please protect my son," she replied anxiously. "He's 16 and should not have to pay for what I went through with Khan. John and Isabella should not have to either."

"I'll take care of it," President Pike replied in a calm voice. "Thank you for bringing this to me."

Marla nodded and silently left the room while President Pike turned his attention back to the computer.

* * *

The chronometer switched to 0600 as Leonard opened his eyes and immediately noticed that Arianne wasn't in bed next to him. He got out of bed and wandered into the living room, not at all surprised to see that Charlie was awake and talking to Zachary, who had somehow moved himself to the couch.

"Where's your mother, boys?" Leonard asked softly, eyeing both Charlie and Zachary warily.

Charlie shrugged, "She gave Zachary his medicine and then went to the Bridge, I think," he replied softly, gazing up at Leonard. "Joanna went to visit Pavel, but Mom said she had important stuff to do."

"Why aren't you guys eating and getting ready for school?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, noting that Charlie usually began getting ready for school the moment he got up. "It's in a couple of hours…"

Zachary shrugged and laid down, "I'm waiting til Kathy gets up so Zachary won't be alone," Charlie replied in a worried voice. "You said Zachary was sick and someone should watch over him, right?"

"I did say that," Leonard replied in a calm voice. "I'll go get dressed and we'll have breakfast, okay?"

Both Zachary and Charlie nodded and Leonard silently went into the master bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Arianne sighed heavily as she entered the recovery room in Sickbay where Spock was recovering until Enterprise reached Earth and he could be transferred to Starfleet Medical. Spock was in a deep sleep and from what Arianne saw on the bio-monitor, he was well, but needed to be at Starfleet Medical.

It was her duty as both Captain of the Enterprise and Spock's personal friend, Arianne silently reflected as she stood there, to see how Spock was doing and if he needed anything. She owed him at least that.

Suddenly, Spock's eyes slowly opened and Arianne swallowed hard, "Commander Spock," she said softly, suddenly feeling nervous as Spock carefully studied her. "How are you feeling today?"

"You are the Captain?" Spock asked softly, his eyes noticing Arianne's dress and pips on her collar.

Arianne nodded, but said nothing, "Nyota and my father said as much, but I wished to see it with my own two eyes," Spock replied tonelessly. "They also informed me of your current situation with Starfleet Command and I must say that you acted in the only logical fashion by disobeying their orders."

"Y-you think so?" Arianne asked in a surprised voice, unable to believe what Spock was saying.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "You disregarded a diplomatic mission to respond to a distress call which turned out to be Zachary speaking for the both of us since I was unable to," he replied tonelessly.

"Zachary sent the distress signal?" Arianne asked softly. "He doesn't know how to use…"

Spock sighed patiently, "I instructed him in how to operate the shuttlecraft in which we escaped from Rura Penthe, Arianne," he replied tonelessly. "I do not fully remember the details of the escape yet."

"I hope I'm not forcing you to," Arianne replied softly. "You need to take your time recovering."

Spock blinked, "You cannot force me to remember anything I genuinely cannot remember, Arianne," he replied tonelessly. "The last thing I remember is Zachary helping me walk through the prison and I vaguely remember seeing Captain Harriman and his son at some point during our sojurn."

"Spock, Captain Harriman was found in a pod in space," Arianne replied softly. "He's barely alive…"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I am aware that Captain Harriman has had a visitor most evenings and I conclude that Johnny obviously survived being transported from the prison," he stated in a tired voice.

Before Arianne could reply, Dr. M'Benga came into the room, "Ah, Captain McCoy, Commander Spock, good morning," he said in a pleasant voice. "I'm just doing rounds before I go off duty for the day."

Spock nodded and suddenly winced, "My leg is experiencing discomfort as is my chest," he stated.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and checked the bio-monitor briefly before opening a drawer in a nearby supply cabinet, "I can give you a little medication for pain," he replied calmly. "It'll make you a bit sleepy."

"Indeed," Spock replied tonelessly. "If you adjusted the bed, I believe medication could be avoided."

Dr. M'Benga was quiet for a moment before he nodded and adjusted the bed so that Spock's upper body was slightly lower, but still in an upright position. Spock sighed tiredly and closed his eyes.

"Do you need anything else, Commander?" Dr. M'Benga asked in a concerned voice. "Anything at all?"

Spock sighed sleepily, "Perhaps I should attempt to consume actual food when I wake, but I have managed to keep water down since last night," he replied tonelessly. "For now, I must rest."

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently left the room and stopped between the beds where Captain Harriman lay unconscious and Pavel was sleeping soundly, "Has Captain Harriman shown any signs of waking, Doctor M'Benga?" she asked softly, well aware that Dr. M'Benga was following behind her.

A rustle under the bed suddenly prompted Arianne to look underneath it and she saw Johnny sitting there with his casted leg slightly elevated above the floor, "Johnny Harriman, what are you doing?" Dr. M'Benga asked, noticing Johnny's crutches leaning against a medicine box. "Let me help you up."

Once Johnny was up, Arianne looked at him with concern, "I slipped out while everyone was still asleep," he explained softly, taking a seat on the stool next to his father's bed. "He hasn't woken up."

"Johnny, there's a possibility he might not…" Dr. M'Benga began, jumping back in a hurry when Johnny swore loudly and threw his crutches right at him, barely missing hitting him. "What are you doing?!"

Johnny snarled, "Don't say that he won't wake up because I saw my mother die and I REFUSE to believe that my father's going to die after he and Commander Spock risked their lives to beam me out of that horrible prison!" he shouted, glaring daggers at M'Benga. "If I could walk, I'd snap your sorry neck!"

"Johnny Harriman!" Arianne said in an anxious voice, shocked when Johnny attempted to stand up.

Deeply alarmed, Dr. M'Benga grabbed a hypospray out of a nearby cupboard and held it up, "You settle down right now and sit down or I will use this," he said in an anxious voice. "It's a mild sedative."

Anger filled Johnny's eyes and Arianne attempted to grab him, but he launched his weakened body at Dr. M'Benga and knocked both of them to the floor, with Johnny managing to scratch Dr. M'Benga's neck before Dr. M'Benga sedated him, "Do I need to get Security involved?" Arianne asked warily.

"No, Captain, it's all right," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly, getting to his feet before he gently picked Johnny up and carefully set the sedated young man on a nearby biobed. "I expected such behavior to eventually come out because the Harrimans spent three years on Rura Penthe without any hope until Spock helped Johnny escape. I expect that Zachary and Spock may also exhibit similar behavior when things sink in, but they are both too physically incapacitated right now to process anything about it."

Arianne frowned as Dr. M'Benga's neck started to color, "Do you need any help?" she asked worriedly.

"Doctor McCoy will come on duty soon and I'll get him to give me an analgesic before I go off duty," Dr. M'Benga replied in a reassuring voice as he got his tricorder out and scanned Johnny's sedated form.

Arianne nodded, "Oh, I submitted my report to Starfleet yesterday and I had nothing but good things to say about your leadership," Dr. M'Benga said calmly, frowning as Kathryn came into Sickbay.

Kathryn carefully eyed Johnny and looked at Dr. M'Benga expectantly, "Johnny got a little upset and is sleeping off a sedative," Dr. M'Benga explained calmly. "It seems his father's recovery will not be fast."

Sorrow filled Kathryn's eyes and she nodded before looking at Arianne, "Your father wants to speak with you in his office before you go on duty, Arianne," she said softly. "I'll stay here for a bit with Johnny."

Nodding, Arianne silently left Sickbay, just passing Joanna, who had gone to get herself and Pavel breakfast before coming to Sickbay. Joanna tried to speak, but Arianne walked off too quickly.

"Ah, Joanna, good morning," Dr. M'Benga said calmly. "Come early to visit with Pavel?"

Joanna nodded, but frowned, "Is my mom okay?" she asked in a concerned voice. "She seemed sad."

"It's a stressful time right now, Joanna," Dr. M'Benga said softly as he made Johnny comfortable, sighing when Joanna nodded and took the food she had brought to Pavel's beside and set everything up.

* * *

Within the walls of the office in President Pike's quarters, Jim sighed and yawned as he sat down in one of the chairs across the desk from where President Pike was sitting in full uniform looking very somber, but determined, "I wish you'd tell me what was going on," Jim said in a tired voice. "I want to know."

"I'd prefer to speak when Captain McCoy arrives, Admiral Kirk," President Pike replied firmly. "Okay?"

Jim nodded and rubbed his eyes, frowning when the door chime sounded, "Come," President Pike said.

The doors slid open and to Jim's surprise, Marla silently entered the office and sat in one of the empty chairs, leaving a chair for Arianne, "I wasn't sure if you'd come," President Pike spoke pleasantly.

Before Marla could speak, the doors slid open and Arianne came into the room, "Captain McCoy, welcome," President Pike said calmly as Arianne sat down. "Last night, Lieutenant McGivers was contacted by Admiral Chandra and threatened with being branded a Starfleet terrorist if she didn't testify against you in regards to when Khan was a professor at the Academy and caused a situation that prompted Doctor Puri to seek your help in sending Lieutenant McGivers to Alpha Centauri campus."

"I went to President Pike immediately," Marla replied softly, gazing at Arianne. "I recorded her call."

Arianne nodded, but didn't say anything, "I wanted to let you know that there will be a hearing, as you did disobey orders of a superior officer and that does need to be addressed because I have to be fair and just in serving as the President of the United Federation of Planets," President Pike explained calmly. "I understand that Admiral Marcus will be representing you and a panel will make a decision based on all evidence collected, gathered testimonies, and things will proceed from there. Do you have questions?"

"I won't allow Zachary to talk about his experiences in court if he does not want to," Arianne stated in a calm, but firm voice. "I had no way of knowing that answering that distress call would lead the Enterprise to Spock and Zachary, but it did. I just don't want Spock and Zachary to be under pressure."

President Pike nodded and Arianne sighed, "The panel will consist of Starfleet Admirals, a JAG representative who will be in charge of questioning you through Admiral Marcus, and myself and even though you are my daughter, the hearing must be conducted fairly and objectively," he explained.

"I understand," Arianne replied softly, trying her best to stay calm despite feeling uncomfortable.

Jim sighed, "Unfortunately, I have to sit on that panel of Admirals," he spoke softly, looking ashamed.

"You're an Admiral, it's expected," Arianne replied in a calm voice. "Please don't stress about it."

Jim nodded, but looked reluctant, "I expect you to follow your own advice, Captain," President Pike spoke in a calm, but firm voice. "Care for your crew and family, but also take care of yourself."

"Of course, sir," Arianne replied softly, wanting very much to get to work while she was still Captain.

President Pike nodded, "You three are dismissed," he said calmly. "Several members of the crew, including a civilian member, have submitted reports to Starfleet already, but we still need a lot…"

"A civilian member of the crew?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "Any idea who that was?"

President Pike sighed, "Lorian," he replied calmly. "He insisted on doing so, according to Lieutenant Sulu, because he was a witness to the incident between Captain McCoy and Khan on the Bridge."

"Lorian was there, but I didn't think he'd put his future on the line for me!" Arianne replied in an upset voice, giving Jim a horrified look as she stood up. "I want him to be able to go to the Academy in time."

Jim looked concerned, but didn't say anything as Arianne left on the verge of tears, "I think I'll work on the Bridge today," Marla spoke softly, wanting to be able to console her friend if Arianne needed it.

As Marla left, Jim shifted position in his chair and sighed, deeply concerned that Lorian hadn't told him the whole story about what he saw on the Bridge and that he had given that report to Starfleet. A moment later, Jim rose and silently left the office with a mere wave of his hand at President Pike.

* * *

"Lorian, I'm ready to go to school," Lorian heard George say in a quiet voice. "Will you walk me there?"

Lorian, who had woken early to meditate on his feelings about the incident with Khan and about the fact that he had courageously submitted a report when he didn't have to, looked up from the couch and saw George standing at the door in his school clothes with a stylus in hand, "Yes, brother," he replied calmly.

George offered a small smile as Lorian got up from the couch and walked alongside him from their quarters, down the corridor, and to the Rec Room where Yeoman Rand was sitting at the desk alone with a stack of styluses to keep her busy, "Hi, Miss Rand!" George said in a happy voice. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, George," Yeoman Rand replied, smiling at him. "You're the first one here today."

George nodded and silently hugged Lorian before going to his assigned spot at the worktables, "I will return at 1530 hours to collect him or our father will come," Lorian spoke tonelessly. "Be well."

Lorian silently left the Rec Room and remained quiet as he travelled to the Bridge, passing several crewmen on the way. Once he arrived on the Bridge, he noticed that Hikaru was still on duty, as were Stiles and Will Decker, and Marla was just coming on duty, as were Scotty and a few other crew.

"Do you require assistance this morning, Lieutenant Sulu?" Lorian asked in a toneless voice, grateful that he was wide awake, had eaten a good meal, and was now ready to work. "I am prepared to assist."

Hikaru looked at Lorian, "You can run a diagnostic on Science if you want," he replied in a calm voice.

As Lorian took a seat at the Science station, Jim came on to the Bridge and Hikaru quickly stood, but Jim smiled at him, "At ease, Lieutenant Sulu," he said calmly. "I would expect the Captain will be here soon."

Hikaru nodded and sat back down, causing Lorian to look in the direction of the Captain's chair and stare briefly at the area before turning back to the Science station. Jim sighed and silently walked over to him.

"Lorian, why don't we take a walk?" Jim whispered softly so only Lorian could hear. "Do you want to?"

Lorian was silent for a moment and then shook his head, "I must complete this work," he replied softly.

Jim, however, remained at Lorian's side and watched as Lorian merely sat there, silently studying the console as if he was deep in thought, "I cannot forget," Lorian suddenly spoke in a barely audible voice.

Swallowing hard, Lorian sighed and slowly rose from his station, "Please inform Captain McCoy that I am feeling unwell," he stated tonelessly as he headed to the turbolift with Jim at his heels. "Good day."

The two Kirks didn't speak until they were out of the turbolift and at the Observation Deck where a few couches were for people who needed a moment to themselves, "I cannot forget Khan's visit nor can I forget his anger," Lorian spoke tonelessly as he sat on a couch. "It has been affecting my daily life."

"I see," Jim replied softly as he sat down next to Lorian. "We can sit here and you can talk when you want to about it or we can just sit here together. I'm here for you however long you need me to be."

Lorian nodded and silently stared out the window at space, carefully figuring out what exactly to say.

* * *

_**Sickbay**_

"Nyet…" Joanna, who had helped Pavel with breakfast before going about her cadet duties, heard Pavel say as she walked through Sickbay, making notes on the people who were there. "Please…let me go."

Deeply concerned, Joanna hurried through the patient bay and got to Pavel's side just as he woke up on the verge of an anxiety attack, "Pavel, it's all right," Joanna said softly, quickly embracing him.

As Joanna held the trembling Pavel, she didn't notice that Captain Harriman's hand was suddenly twitching nor did she notice her father come into the patient bay to do rounds. Leonard, however, quickly spotted the hand movement and hurried over to Captain Harriman's bedside to check him, wondering if the Captain's body was finally beginning to recover.

Leonard quickly grabbed his chart and as he made notes, Captain Harriman's eyes suddenly opened.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	9. Dangers From Within

_**Four Days Later**_

_**U.S.S. Enterprise - Spacedock – In Orbit of Earth**_

"Captain's Log, supplemental," Arianne spoke softly, sighing as she held her PADD close to her mouth while sitting in the command chair. "We've arrived in Spacedock and tomorrow, we'll all depart for Earth to face whatever consequences came as a result of my decision to disobey orders. Everyone has shut down their stations, submitted their logs, and are getting a good night's rest before the storm…"

The turbolift doors opened and closed and Arianne quickly paused and saved her log just as Michael came on to the Bridge in boots, jeans, and a t-shirt looking worried, "Hey sis, Dad and Mom are looking for you," Michael said as he lingered by the command chair. "They want you to come to the dinner."

"I forgot about that," Arianne replied softly, not really wanting to go to the dinner party her parents were putting on for the crew as an end to their mission. "I've got a lot of work to finish up, Michael."

Michael sighed, "Johnny's not eating and not talking to anyone, though, and Mom's really worried," he explained in a concerned voice. "Mom thought that you might be able to get Johnny to enjoy himself."

Frowning, Arianne pocketed her PADD and stood up, remaining silent as she walked over to the Communications terminal, "Captain McCoy to Sickbay," she said in a commanding voice, tapping it.

"Sickbay here," Leonard's voice replied calmly. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

Arianne sighed, "How's Johnny's dad?" Michael called out, inching his way close to the console.

"That's not an appropriate topic to be discussing over comm channels, Michael," Leonard replied.

Michael scowled and was about to cuss when the turbolift door opened and Leonard came on to the Bridge, "Doctor M'Benga is watching over Spock, Captain Harriman, and Pavel since he's not much for crowds or parties," he replied calmly. "I came looking for the Captain since people are asking."

"I really just want to have a moment to think about things," Arianne replied softly. "And take a walk."

Michael looked worried, but Leonard sighed, "At least drop by the Mess Hall during your walk," he said in a calm, Southern drawl, giving Arianne a worried look. "Michael, you should get back to the party."

"We'll see, Len," Arianne replied softly as she walked towards the turbolift. "We'll just have to see."

* * *

**_Mess Hall_**

"Mom, I brought you a plate," Joachim, who had spent a considerable amount of time at the food table talking with Charlie Evans and Scotty about his mother, sister, and stepfather needing protection in case Starfleet tried to take her because of who his father was, said as he offered Marla a plate full of food.

Marla smiled as she took the plate and patted the seat next to her, "Thank you, Joachim," she replied.

Stiles, who was sitting at the table across with Marla, smiled as he fed Isabella some food and his gaze suddenly caught sight of Hikaru going over to the food table with Nyota while Ambassador Sarek sat at a table near the window with Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok, "How are you enjoying the party?" Kathryn asked kindly as she suddenly approached the table in boots, slacks, and a sweater.

"I'm not much for parties, but I'm here to protect my mother, stepfather, and little sister, ma'am," Joachim replied in a nervous voice. "I overheard my mom being threatened by some Admiral last night."

Stiles's eyes widened in shock and Marla looked worried, "Joachim, what?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I was sleeping and I overheard someone yelling at you and threatening to arrest you as a terrorist," Joachim replied in a concerned voice as he looked at Kathryn. "I don't want my mother going to jail."

As Kathryn was trying to figure out how to respond, the doors slid open and a tired looking Arianne came into the room accompanied by Leonard and Michael. Arianne silently sat at an empty table near the window while Leonard sauntered over to the food table, "Captain McCoy looks sad," Isabella said.

"She's got a lot on her mind, Bella," Stiles replied softly, watching as Arianne talked with various crewmen who noticed her and came over to talk to their highly respected Captain. "Let's eat."

Over by the window, Arianne struggled to be polite and professional as various crew members came up to her and thanked her for being their Captain, but her mask faded when she saw Jim come over to her, "Admiral Kirk, hello," she said in a formal voice. "How can I help you with your inspection report?"

"It's actually finished and submitted, Captain," Jim replied kindly. "I wanted to relax this evening with my boys and Lorian and George are sitting at the children's table with the rest of the kids while I eat."

Arianne nodded, "Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary are there too, but Joanna's in Sickbay keeping Pavel company since he's not supposed to be on his feet yet," she explained calmly. "Lieutenant Uhura came, but she's going to visit Spock before she takes her children back to their quarters. Johnny's at the table under Lieutenant Riley's supervision because he keeps wanting to go to Sickbay and guard his father."

"And how is Captain Harriman doing?" Jim asked in a concerned voice. "I heard he woke up."

Before Arianne could reply, Leonard came over to her with a plate full of food, "Dinnertime, Captain," he said calmly, handing Arianne the plate. "Do you need anything while I'm getting my own food, Admiral?"

"I'm not really hungry, Bones," Jim replied softly, making Arianne sense that he had some sort of news.

Scowling, Leonard walked off and Arianne sighed, "What have you found out?" she asked nervously.

"Starfleet wants to talk to Zachary and Spock because they want intelligence about Rura Penthe and the Klingon-Romulan Alliance," Jim spoke in a low voice, looking apologetic. "I tried to refuse on their behalf, but even Admiral Marcus said it's standard protocol to talk to rescued prisoners of war."

Arianne nodded, "He's right, unfortunately, but Zachary's still a minor and can only talk to Starfleet with his parents' permission and at least one parent present," she replied softly. "Spock, however, isn't…"

A sudden coughing fit filled the Mess Hall and Arianne quickly shot to her feet and hurried over to the children's table where Zachary was coughing and leaning against the wall. Anxious to keep Zachary from prying eyes, Arianne carefully helped him up and hustled him out into the quiet corridor. Zachary sank to the floor and threw up just as Jim, who had followed Arianne, came out into the hallway.

"I'm so tired, Mommy," Zachary whispered, leaning against the wall. "I don't wanna do anything."

Arianne sighed, "Get Leonard right now, Jim," she said sharply, not looking up from her youngest.

Within seconds, Jim had returned with Leonard, who had his medkit with him, "I want to take him to Starfleet Medical because there are more resources there than there are up here," Arianne stated, gazing at her husband and not caring that she was missing the party. "We can beam directly there."

"A-Am I going to jail?" Zachary wheezed in a terrified voice as he gazed at his parents and Jim.

Arianne shook her head, "Your papa's going to take you to Starfleet Medical so you can rest and have some better medicine that you've had here," she replied in a gentle voice. "You're going to use the transporter so you're there faster. I just want you to listen to your papa and let him help you."

Zachary whimpered and shook his head, coughing anxiously as he clung to the wall. Seeing that Zachary wasn't going to go without a fight, Leonard silently dug into his med-kit and loaded a hypospray, "Just relax," he said calmly. "I'm going to give you a little something to make you feel a bit sleepy."

"Khan did that," Zachary wheezed, shaking his head as he fell back from the wall on to the carpet.

Frowning, Leonard put the hypospray away and repacked the med-kit while Arianne took off her jacket and covered Zachary up with it before she gently scooped him into her arms, "Admiral Kirk, please inform Lieutenant Sulu that he will be in charge of organizing crew departures tomorrow," she said in a calm voice. "Can you also operate the Transporter for us since I think Kyle's somewhere in the Mess."

Jim nodded and silently followed Leonard and Arianne down the corridor, determined to help them.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, after transporting Leonard, Arianne, and Zachary directly to Starfleet Medical, Jim silently slipped into Sickbay and saw Dr. M'Benga sitting at the desk in the office, silently going over something on the computer, "Doctor M'Benga?" he asked in a calm voice. "Do you have a minute?"

"Oh, yes, Admiral Kirk," Dr. M'Benga replied calmly. "I was just looking at some childhood photos."

Jim raised an eyebrow and meandered over behind the desk, surprised when he saw lots of photos of what appeared to be Dr. M'Benga and Dr. Carol Marcus at various ages, including some of the two of them on the Enterprise doing various activities, "We met at a very young age because I lived in San Francisco for as long as I can remember and we became very fast friends, even keeping in touch after the Marcus family adopted Anthony and moved to Alpha Centauri," Dr. M'Benga explained softly, quickly saving and closing up the large holo-slideshow. "I just felt like reminiscing a bit."

"Uh, I came here to tell you that you'll be in charge of getting the Sickbay patients to Starfleet Medical in the morning," Jim replied anxiously. "Doctor McCoy and Captain McCoy beamed down with Zachary because he started coughing and complaining that he was tired at the party. I know you weren't…"

Dr. M'Benga, however, nodded calmly, "Everyone's already asleep for the night, so I won't have any trouble organizing their transfers to Starfleet Medical," he replied calmly. "Before I try and get some rest, I'll contact Starfleet Medical for an update. I'm sure everyone will wonder where you are."

"I'll explain it to people and I'm sure they'll understand," Jim replied calmly, frowning as a crash suddenly filled Sickbay followed by an anxious howl and movement. "What's going on out there?"

Dr. M'Benga quickly got to his feet and hurried to the patient bay just in time to see Captain Harriman attempting to sit up and pull the tube out of his mouth while he tried to get to Pavel, who was awake and terrified, but unable to move. Spock, who had instinctively gotten himself out of bed at the noise, was leaning against a wall with his broken leg elevated above the floor as he assessed the situation.

"Captain Harriman, what's wrong?" Dr. M'Benga asked as he rushed over and held the Captain down.

Spock tilted his head as Jim approached him, "Judging by the pallor of Captain Harriman's skin, I would theorize that his blood sugar is low enough to cause hallucinations," he observed tonelessly. "From what I have observed, the Captain has not ingested any nutrition since his arrival except through tubes."

"Eet eez possible," Pavel replied softly, regaining his composure. "I deed hawe zose after Khan…"

Dr. M'Benga nodded and quickly grabbed a hypospray out of the medical cupboard and injected it into Captain Harriman's neck just as quickly, "Spock, you should go back to bed," Jim spoke softly.

"That is a logical suggestion," Spock commented softly, nearly falling into Jim's arms as he tried to move.

Jim put an arm around Spock and slowly helped Spock back to his room and on to the gurney, "During my time on Rura Penthe, noises such as yelling and movement required prisoners to be awake enough to protect themselves," Spock stated tonelessly as Jim put his leg back on its pillow. "When I heard violent noise, the survival instinct developed from that planet activated itself and I felt…afraid."

Memories of his time as a prisoner of Jeris suddenly came flooding back to Jim and he nodded, taking a seat at Spock's bedside, "Please do not tell anyone what I divulged just now," Spock stated tonelessly. "I also wish to contribute to Captain McCoy's trial by offering intelligence about the past three years in exchange for leniency in regards to her disobeying orders. Starfleet will no doubt request it anyway."

"Spock, you don't have to do that," Jim replied in a concerned voice. "Take some time to recover."

Spock sighed tiredly, "Jim, I would not be able to recover if it were not for the decision that Captain McCoy made to respond to the distress call," he replied tonelessly. "It was her choice that saved Zachary and I from certain death, as we were no doubt followed by a Klingon battle cruiser the entire way."

Just then, Spock elicited a quiet yawn, "Get some rest, Spock," Jim said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Spock nodded and feigned sleep, but as soon as Jim left, he opened his eyes again and sighed heavily.

* * *

_**Mess Hall**_

The party had quieted down somewhat, as many of the crew had elected to pack their things and get a good night sleep before returning to Earth tomorrow. However, some of the senior staff had remained at the party and were now gathered at a table with what was left of the food because they weren't tired or already packed. Hikaru was one of them and he was silently reading his PADD at another table.

Suddenly, a message came on the PADD from Jim charging him with making sure everyone was able to disembark in a safe and orderly manner from the Enterprise the next day, "Scotty, Uhura, Christine, Decker, Ilia, I just got orders charging me with command of crew disembarking tomorrow," Hikaru spoke up as he stood and walked over to the crowded table. "Do you think Captain McCoy knows about this?"

"I don't know," Nyota, who had left her kids with Sarek before coming back, said as she got her communicator out and tuned it to Captain McCoy's communicator. "Captain McCoy, please come in."

Scotty frowned when there was no response, "It's not like the Captain not to respond," Nyota mused.

Scowling, Scotty got up and marched over to the communications terminal just as Jim entered the Mess Hall looking very apologetic as President Pike trailed behind him looking somewhat somber, "What is going on that Captain McCoy's gone without a word?!" Scotty shouted anxiously. "We canna believe…"

"If you'll quiet down, Commander Scott, I'll explain," Jim replied calmly. "She beamed down to Earth."

Frantic talking filled the Mess Hall and President Pike quickly put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, causing the noise to quell, "Captain McCoy and Doctor McCoy beamed to Starfleet Medical with Zachary because he experienced complications in his health," President Pike explained calmly. "She authorized Admiral Kirk to inform Lieutenant Sulu that he was to co-ordinate tomorrow's departures."

Silence filled the room, "Admiral Kirk was kind enough to inform me, but I haven't had any contact from either Captain McCoy or Doctor McCoy," President Pike explained calmly. "I am sending Kathryn down to Earth with the children tonight and I will remain on board to help with crew departures."

"Did you break the news to the children all at once?" Nyota asked softly. "And did you wait to see if all of them were okay with it before you left? From what I know of them, Charlie reacts very differently…."

Jim paled slightly, but before he could speak, a concerned looking Hendorff hurried into the Mess Hall, "Uh, President Pike, sir, we lost your older grandson somehow," he spoke in a nervous voice, trembling.

"What do you mean you lost Charlie?!" President Pike asked in a sharp voice. "What happened?"

Swallowing hard, Jim sighed, "I knew something wasn't right when we left because Charlie just wanted to be in his room after you talked to him," he spoke in an anxious voice. "There's a Jeffries' Tube in each bedroom of the ship for emergencies and Bones has told me that Charlie runs if he gets upset or…"

"That's Doctor McCoy's oldest, isn't it?" Will Decker asked softly. "Why would he hide in a Jeffries…?"

Scotty blinked, "The lad has some problems, but he tries tae be good," he replied in a worried voice.

"Giotto's got Security searching the ship," Hendorff stated anxiously. "I think Charlie's trying to get off."

Scotty scowled, "Can ye blame Charlie?" he snapped. "He's not seen his brother in three years until recently and all of a sudden, he's gone again. If I were the lad, I'd want tae know where Zachary was."

An alarm suddenly blared, "Unauthorized computer access," the computer suddenly reported.

"Computer, where was the origin of the unauthorized access?" Jim asked in a concerned voice.

For a moment, there was silence and the computer beeped, "Engineering," the computer reported.

"Oh my," Scotty commented in an anxious voice, his face filled with dread. "Last time he was there…"

The lights suddenly flickered and Will Decker rose to his feet in alarm, "Should we be concerned about Charlie McCoy?" he asked in an anxious voice. "He's messing with the operations of the Enterprise."

"I'm not entirely sure Charlie knows what he's doing," Jim mused nervously. "I think he's trying to contact his parents and he's never really had lessons on how to contact someone from the ship."

Will Decker's eyes widened in shock and was about to speak when President Pike held up a hand, "The worst thing we can do is panic," he said calmly as he got out his communicator. "Charlie McCoy?"

There was silence, "Yes, Grandpa?" a meek, scared voice suddenly spoke up. "I got s-scared."

"Where are you now?" President Pike asked, ignoring the stares he was getting from everyone.

There was another moment of silence, "I wanna see if Uncle Spock disappeared too," Charlie's voice replied softly as a sob filled his throat and the rest of his words were mixed with sobs.

The device went silent and Jim sighed, "Mister Hendorff, please report back to Chief Giotto and call off the search," President Pike spoke calmly. "Everyone else is welcome to do what they wish, but I would recommend everyone attempts to get some rest, as tomorrow is going to be very busy and eventful."

"I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight," Hikaru stated as he stood up. "I'll go to the Bridge."

Will Decker and Ilia exchanged a look, "I think Ilia and I are going to turn in," he said in a tired voice.

"I'm going tae be in my quarters, but I am going tae keep trying to get a hold of Captain McCoy," Scotty replied anxiously as he stood, deeply unconvinced that Starfleet hadn't ordered her to leave the ship.

The Mess Hall quietly cleared out with President Pike, Jim, and Nyota being the last to leave, "Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Nyota spoke softly. "This has to be very hard…"

While President Pike and Nyota talked, Jim silently slipped away and headed for Sickbay to be of help.

* * *

_**Sickbay**_

"…Doctor MeeBenga, I am grateful for ze concern, but I am fine and do not need to make a report about Captain Harreeman," Pavel stated softly as Dr. M'Benga adjusted the bed so he was slightly upright. "I understand how terrifying it can be to be een a dangerous situation and I empazzize vith ze Keptin."

Even though Dr. M'Benga thought that Pavel might feel better if he did file a report on the Captain's behavior due to low blood sugar, he nodded calmly, "Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked softly, suddenly feeling as if a rest would do him some good. "I'm just finishing up rounds."

"Vill Keptin Harriman be okay?" Pavel asked sleepily as he looked over to the bed where Captain Harriman lay asleep with new IV's in his arms. "Kommander Spock said he had not eaten food."

Dr. M'Benga sighed calmly, "I'm using some nutritional IV's to get him through the night, but I'll make him eat something the moment he can have the tube out," he replied softly, wondering why Dr. McCoy hadn't come in to relieve him or at least check on his work. "I need to go check on Commander Spock."

Pavel nodded and closed his eyes to rest while Dr. M'Benga made his way to the area where Spock would be recovering until tomorrow and found that Spock was awake and had elevated his bed to where he could read a PADD, "Commander Spock," Dr. M'Benga said calmly. "How are you?"

"I am functioning," Spock replied tonelessly as he looked up from his PADD. "My father took the liberty of delivering information to me about Captain McCoy's current situation, which I am now reading."

Dr. M'Benga frowned and Spock sighed, "Sleep eludes me tonight and I find nothing more logical than to read until I am tired enough to sleep," Spock stated tonelessly. "Now that I have access to reading material and will not be beaten for attempting to access technology, I feel the need to do so."

"Commander, I-I meant no harm," Dr. M'Benga spoke softly, shocked at Spock's sudden revelation.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Dr. M'Benga's stuttering, but before he could reply, he noticed movement near the doorway and sighed when he saw Charlie poke his head into the room, "Uncle Spock, you're still here?" Charlie asked in a trembling voice, tears falling down his face. "I thought you were gone since my mommy, my papa, and Zachary all went down to Earth cause Zachary got really sick at the party…"

"Doctor McCoy went to Earth?" Dr. M'Benga asked in a concerned voice. "Has he contacted you?"

Charlie shook his head and neared the bed, his eyes examining Spock carefully, "I assure you, Charlie McCoy, I am very much alive and here," Spock stated tonelessly. "Your concern is gratifying, however, I sense you are also causing others concern by coming here without explaining your intent to anyone."

There was silence and Jim suddenly came into view, "Yes, kiddo, you are," he spoke in a gentle voice.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jim," Charlie replied tearfully, gazing up at Jim. "I just got scared cause Zach's gone."

Jim nodded, "You had the ship's Security officers looking for you," he spoke gently. "All of them."

Fear filled Charlie's eyes and he clung to the side of the bio-bed, "Really, Jim, it is unnecessary to state facts that will only cause Charlie to be more afraid," Spock stated tonelessly, sighing as he spotted President Pike come into view with a concerned expression on his face. "I have always known him to have an insatiable curiosity about everything and he has learned much more than others his age."

"Well, as nice as it is to see that my oldest grandson is all right, we do need to have a discussion about what happened," President Pike said firmly. "I take responsibility, as I neglected to mention that his parents and brother are at Starfleet Medical and it obviously made Charlie nervous and upset."

Charlie blinked, "I wanted to see if they were okay, Grandpa," he whispered. "I tried to call them."

"I know," President Pike replied calmly. "The good news is that your grandmother and Joanna will take you, Kathy, Michael, and Johnny down to Earth tonight so that you won't have to deal with the stress that will come with the departures tomorrow. They're all waiting for you in our quarters."

Charlie nodded and silently walked over to President Pike, "Do we have to use the transporter?" he asked softly, looking nervous. "I don't like using it cause Khan transported us to him once."

As President Pike left with Charlie in tow, Spock blinked, "I was not aware that Charlie had any recent interactions with Khan," he stated tonelessly. "I have very few memories of that time, however.

"Arianne tried to stop Khan from taking Zachary and Charlie was with her, but he was knocked out after trying to beat Khan up," Jim explained, ignoring Dr. M'Benga's annoyed look. "Lots of people tried to stop Khan and the Romulans from taking both you and Zachary, but Khan was too strong back then."

Spock sighed as he relaxed himself, "It is obvious that Charlie also needs counseling, as the events of three years ago have affected him profusely," he stated tonelessly. "However, that is my observation."

"Spock, it's not something you should worry about," Jim commented softly. "Get some rest."

Spock pursed his lips, but said nothing as Dr. M'Benga and Jim left him to sleep even though he wanted to keep Starfleet's attention off of Arianne and her family as much as he could without hurting himself.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical**_

"Captain McCoy, incoming calls from President Pike and Admiral Kirk," Dr. Piper said as he poked his head into the hospital room where Arianne was sitting beside the bed where Zachary was resting and hooked to driplines of antibiotics. "Doctor McCoy is still running through the tests on Zachary…"

Arianne sighed and gently stroked Zachary's bangs off of his forehead, "So what?" she asked tiredly.

"You and Doctor McCoy only told Admiral Kirk that you were leaving the Enterprise, apparently," Dr. Piper replied in a gentle, but concerned voice. "The entire crew is concerned about all of you."

Arianne shrugged, "The trial's tomorrow and the crew has to deal with that as well as returning to Earth, but my family's going to take priority over whatever Starfleet has to say to me," she replied softly.

"I told both President Pike and Admiral Kirk that you were unavailable," Dr. Piper replied with a smile.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Arianne chuckled sadly and sat up straighter as Leonard came into the small hospital room holding a chart, "Anemia and pneumonia," he said in a concerned voice.

"Will a transfusion work?" Arianne replied in a sharp voice. "Human blood worked last time, didn't it?"

Dr. Piper's eyes widened, "You've been reading Doctor Phlox's logs," he commented, deeply impressed.

"It should work, especially since you are Zachary's mother," Leonard replied softly. "But your trial…"

Arianne scoffed and silently held out her arm, "All right, I'll get it set up," Leonard replied anxiously as he moved over to the medical cupboard in the corner of the room. "Do you want to contact people first?"

"Are Jo, Charlie, and Kathy okay?" Arianne asked softly, gazing at Leonard. "Are they safe?"

Leonard sighed, "I can contact them or you can," he replied softly. "There's a computer here…"

"I would prefer you do it because if someone finds out I am speaking to my children, everyone will want to speak with me and I don't wish to do that tonight," Arianne replied softly, a tired sigh in her voice.

Dr. Piper carefully took the IV bag from Leonard's hands, "I can get blood from Captain McCoy, Doctor McCoy," he said calmly, knowing Arianne would let him help. "Go call your children in your office."

Once Leonard had left, Dr. Piper gently hooked the dripline to Arianne's arm and set it to gather blood, "Do you need anything, Arianne?" he asked softly, watching as Arianne leaned back in her chair.

"Tell Admiral Marcus I won't be at the trial tomorrow," Arianne replied softly, quickly taking Zachary's hand in her own before she turned her gaze towards him. "There are more important things to do."

Nodding, Dr. Piper silently left the room to carry out Arianne's request and also planned to post a Security guard to make sure that nobody unauthorized bothered Arianne or Zachary for a while.

* * *

_**Bridge – U.S.S. Enterprise**_

Swallowing hard, Hikaru found himself unable to sit in the command chair for very long because he knew that it wasn't his, nor would it likely ever be his because of his association with Susan Ling. It was only due to Arianne's mercy that he had been made First Officer, but that was all about to go away.

As Hikaru was contemplating turning in and sleeping off his anxiety, the turbolift door slid open and a concerned looking Giotto led Stiles, Marla, and Joachim, who was holding Isabella on to the Bridge, "Lieutenant Sulu, Security found the Stiles family trying to leave the ship in a shuttle without authorization," he explained calmly. "I thought I would bring them to you before doing anything."

"I was taking my family into hiding before Starfleet could find us," Stiles spoke up anxiously.

Hikaru frowned, "Admiral Chandra threatened Marla and I want to protect Joachim from being treated as if he is identical to Khan," Stiles continued anxiously. "We'll hide where they won't find us."

Joachim trembled as he leaned against a railing and it was then that Hikaru noticed that both Joachim and Isabella were in civilian clothes, as were Marla and Stiles, "Just where exactly were you planning to go with a shuttle stolen from the Enterprise?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice. "San Francisco?"

"I don't know, but it would be better than staying here on empty promises," Stiles snapped.

Marla sighed, "First Lady Pike said that she would help us, but I haven't seen them since she and I talked earlier," she replied softly. "I heard Zachary coughing, however, so maybe they're helping him."

"Mom, it's okay," Joachim replied softly, looking very thoughtful. "If Starfleet needs to talk to me…"

Hikaru scowled, "You're just 16 and Starfleet wants to experiment on you," Marla argued firmly. "Khan did a great deal of damage here when he was an Academy professor and they see you as dangerous."

Before Joachim could reply, the turbolift door opened and Kathryn came on to the Bridge looking ready to travel, "First Lady Pike," Marla spoke quietly. "I would have expected you to be on Earth by now."

"I was wondering if you and your family would like to stay with us for the time being?" Kathryn offered in a gentle voice, knowing full well that Marla and her family had nowhere to go. "I insist upon it."

Marla silently looked at Stiles and Joachim, "Mom says that Starfleet's going to experiment on me," Joachim spoke quietly, handing Isabella to his stepfather. "Because I was born different."

"There is no just cause for such a thing," Kathryn replied firmly. "You'll be quite safe at our home."

Stiles sighed tiredly, "Thank you, First Lady Pike," he spoke softly. "Giotto's got our things…"

"They're at the lift," Giotto replied calmly. "Now that you're all okay, I'll be getting back to duty."

Joachim silently looked at the floor as Giotto went over to the Security station and Marla sighed, "Whenever Admiral Marcus has time, I would like to speak to him if it can be arranged," she said softly, gazing intently at Kathryn. "For now, though, I just want to get my family somewhere safe."

"Well, I can help you with that," Kathryn replied reassuringly. "Jo's with the others in the shuttle bay."

Once Kathryn had shepherded Stiles, Marla, Joachim, and Isabella into the turbolift, Hikaru silently got out his communicator and tuned it to the emergency frequency that Arianne rarely used, but had shared with him in case there was ever an emergency and they needed to keep in contact with each other.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical – San Francisco, California**_

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Starfleet Medical's foyer as Leonard exited the turbolift after ensuring that both Spock and Captain Harriman were comfortable in private Intensive Care rooms to continue their recovery processes. Pavel, on the other hand, had refused to be in the hospital and was at his and Hikaru's apartment and restricted to either bed or a wheelchair if he needed to travel.

Yawning, Leonard sank into one of the chairs in the waiting room and frowned when he saw Admiral Marcus come into Starfleet Medical, "Doctor McCoy, hello," Admiral Marcus said in a formal tone.

"Admiral Marcus, I understand that you're representing Arianne," Leonard stated in a tired voice.

Admiral Marcus nodded, "The trial was set for this morning, but Captain McCoy is nowhere to be found and she's not answering her communicator," he replied in a concerned voice. "Where is she exactly?"

"Up in Pediatrics," Leonard replied, deeply surprised that Arianne knowingly blew off her own trial. "Zachary was admitted yesterday with pneumonia and anemia and Arianne donated some blood."

Admiral Marcus frowned, "Is Zachary all right?" he asked in a worried voice. "I had no idea…"

"Arianne's stayed with him all night and Jo brought Charlie and Kathryn earlier," Leonard explained in a tired voice as he stood up. "If Command wants to talk to anyone, they can come talk to me about it."

Admiral Marcus sighed, "Fortunately, Starfleet Command is busy today with other things and a representative will contact Captain McCoy when they are no longer busy," he replied calmly. "I just wanted an update on how things were and now that I have it, I will gladly return to my own work."

"Admiral, are you all right?" Leonard asked, noticing that Admiral Marcus looked somewhat tired.

Admiral Marcus nodded, "I have to be at a meeting," he replied calmly. "If you'll excuse me."

Leonard nodded and watched Admiral Marcus leave before he went to check on how Zachary was.

* * *

"Admiral Chandra?"

Irritated about the fact that she had been detained at Starfleet Security since the night before with only a brief explanation that she was being charged with breaking Starfleet regulations, Admiral Chandra sat up on the bench in the holding cell where she had spent the night. Her normally perfect hair and uniform were slightly rumpled and she felt extremely confused and angry about what was going on.

Lights flashed on and four Security officers, which included a stern looking Giotto, stood in front of the holding cell, "Admiral Chandra, it's time for your disciplinary hearing," Giotto explained sternly.

Admiral Chandra scoffed as the forcefield was lowered and she stood, scowling as the guards cuffed her and led her through numerous hallways before they entered the JAG courtroom. A stern looking President Pike was sitting at the head of a table where Admiral Marcus, Admiral Kirk, Admiral Barnett, and several other Admirals were sitting, all of them in dress uniforms and looking very serious.

Once Admiral Chandra was seated and flanked by Security officers, President Pike silently rang a bell three times and picked up his stylus, "This disciplinary hearing is now in session," he said calmly. "Admiral Chandra, you have been charged with breaking Starfleet protocol in that you contacted Lieutenant Marla McGivers-Stiles on the Enterprise and threatened her with imprisonment as a terrorist if she refused to divulge personal information about Khan Noonien Singh. How do you plead?"

"Marla McGivers told you about my message?" Admiral Chandra asked sharply. "It was confidential!"

Admiral Kirk frowned and whispered to Admiral Barnett and President Pike sighed, "Yes, she did and it was in her best interest to, as threatening subordinates over circumstances that were beyond their control is against Starfleet regulations and it is also morally wrong," he explained in a stern voice.

"Her son is a half-breed and she's protecting him and also the information about the freak who took Admiral Marcus's daughter and allied with Romulans!" Admiral Chandra shouted. "How can you…?"

Admiral Kirk suddenly cleared his throat, "I don't think that Khan is allied with Romulans anymore, seeing as Khan was on board a Klingon vessel when the Enterprise engaged in the rescue of Spock and Zachary and the subsequent battle," he spoke in a calm voice. "I think the Romulans abandoned him."

Silence filled the courtroom, but President Pike sighed, "This hearing is concerning Admiral Chandra's behavior and nothing else," he spoke in a fatherly tone. "By your own admission, Admiral Chandra, you've pretty much confessed to acting as accused. I have no choice but to declare you guilty."

Murmuring filled the courtroom and President Pike waited patiently for it to die down, "You are hereby stripped of your rank and dishonorably discharged from Starfleet," he said sternly. "You have 48 hours to clear your Starfleet apartment of your possessions and vacate Starfleet property. If you have a problem with this decision, you are free to file an appeal. Otherwise, do you have any questions?"

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Admiral Chandra snapped. "You protected Admiral Marcus when he and his wife hauled their daughter and that disabled brat off to Alpha Centauri and you protected Kirk when Starfleet wanted to interrogate him for intel on Jeris and the Romulans! You protected Sulu when he fell in love with that girl that Khan had hired to get information! Now, you want to protect McGivers and her half breed offspring from being forced to give up intelligence on the Auguments!"

Jim frowned and shot a look at President Pike, but President Pike ignored him, "If you're not going to go quietly, I can arrange for you to be shipped off planet and have your belongings sent to you," President Pike said in a gentle, but firm voice. "You are free to reside on Earth or anywhere in Federation space."

Admiral Chandra swore and stomped out of the room with the Security detail on her heels, "Well, I guess that ends the hearing," President Pike said in a surprised voice. "I guess everyone's dismissed."

Jim lingered behind while everyone but President Pike left, "Yes, Admiral Kirk?" President Pike asked.

"Did you really protect me from giving intel?" Jim asked softly. "Back when I had been abducted?"

President Pike nodded, "I spoke privately with Arianne, Joanna, and Dr. M'Benga about your time in Jeris's custody as you were in no physical shape to undergo any sort of interview," he replied softly.

Jim nodded, "Oh, I meant to talk to you about a recommendation that Captain McCoy submitted to Starfleet Academy for Lorian," President Pike explained calmly. "She says that he very much desires to attend the Academy only if George will be cared for while he is attending classes and is not forced to stay in the dorms with other cadets because he wants to help you take care of George. I know running the Kobyashi Maru is demanding, so I'd like to invite you to become Chief of Starfleet Operations."

Jim's eyes widened slightly, "Think about it and let me know soon," President Pike stated calmly as he stood up and sighed. "I'm going to go visit Spock for a bit and then I'll be at home all day, all right?"

Nodding, Jim watched as President Pike left and remained only a moment before also leaving the room.

* * *

_**Golden Gate Apartments – San Francisco**_

_Pavel Chekov, you will never forget me. I have done damage to you that can never be undone._

Swallowing hard, Pavel opened his eyes and anxiously transferred himself from his bed to the wheelchair that would serve as his transportation until he was well. It took a great deal of effort, but Pavel silently wheeled himself into the front room where Hikaru was silently reading a PADD.

"Pavel, are you okay?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice as he saw Pavel. "What do you need?"

Pavel shrugged and sighed, "I just vanted to be avake," he lied, wanting to hide his nightmare.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked softly, knowing that Pavel was lying. "Do you want to rest on the couch?"

Before Pavel could reply, there was a knock at the door and instinctively, Pavel placed a hand on the phaser he kept in his pocket in case a situation arose, but Hikaru calmly went to the door and checked the door, "It's Admiral Chandra," he said in an anxious voice as he reached for his phaser. "Hide."

Suddenly, the door opened and Admiral Chandra stepped into the apartment welding a knife, "I've had it with Starfleet protecting terrorist lovers, Sulu," she hissed, glaring at him menacingly. "You got off after helping that terrorist, Susan Ling, escape and I don't intend to let you get away with that."

"Admiral Chandra, how'd you find out where I was?" Hikaru asked as he slowly backed away from her.

Admiral Chandra snarled and Pavel quickly pulled his phaser out of his pocket, set it to Stun, and pointed it at her, "I suggest you leawe now," he hissed, glaring at her from the safety of his wheelchair.

"Oh, the poor little Russian's had too much medication!" Admiral Chandra howled as she lunged at Sulu, prepared to stab him and then flee. "You're too weak to do anything from your little wheelchair."

Before Admiral Chandra could stab Hikaru, however, Pavel had launched himself from the chair and had fired at Admiral Chandra as he felt the knife slide into his shoulder. Admiral Chandra quickly fell to the ground in an unconscious heap and breathing heavily, Pavel crawled over to the comm and winced.

"Just relax, Pavel, I'll call Security and Medical," Hikaru said in an anxious voice, shaken and grateful that Pavel went to such lengths to protect him even at personal risk. "Just stay awake and stay relaxed."

Suddenly, Admiral Chandra woke, grabbed Pavel's phaser, and staggered to her feet. She powered up the phaser and started shooting while Hikaru grabbed Pavel and tried valiantly to drag him to safety.

Sparks exploded as Admiral Chandra shot various pieces of furniture and décor, but she missed Hikaru, who had managed to drag Pavel into one of the bedrooms. As Admiral Chandra was about to pursue them, the fire sprinklers activated and alarms blared, causing Admiral Chandra to swear loudly and flee from the apartment before Security arrived on the premises and found her trying to murder Hikaru.

Meanwhile, in the safety of the bedroom, Hikaru was coming Security and Medical about the incident.

* * *

_**Intensive Care - Starfleet Medical**_

President Pike watched as Spock, who was resting in a slightly elevated biobed, silently helped himself to the glass of water that was on the portable table beside his bed, "You're looking well, Spock," he said calmly, well aware that Spock still had a long recovery ahead of him. "How have you been feeling?"

"I am under the care of medical professionals, so my condition will improve with time and their assistance," Spock replied tonelessly, wincing as he set the glass back on the table. "One moment."

Nodding, President Pike was silent as Spock pressed a button beside his bed that was meant to administer pain medication as needed, "I am aware that I will be subject to interrogation by Starfleet concerning the past three years, as they desire information about Rura Penthe and about my captors," Spock stated tonelessly in a tired voice. "However, I am not in a position where I can yet provide it."

"Nobody expects that right now," President Pike replied softly. "Take your time in recovering."

Before Spock, who was unsure of how to express the fact that he was still mentally adjusting to being back on Earth and free after three years of being a prisoner, could reply, the door slid open and Leonard strolled into the room with a stylus in his hand, "Doctor McCoy, may I inquire as to Zachary's condition?" Spock asked, quickly hiding behind his emotionless mask. "I discovered his presence on the computer…"

"Zachary's getting there, just like you are," Leonard replied calmly, not wanting to worry Spock by mentioning Zachary's recovery from pneumonia and anemia. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Spock sighed tiredly, "I am in adequate condition," he replied tonelessly. "What do you require?"

Leonard opened his mouth to reply when President Pike suddenly heard the intercom switch on, "Attention Starfleet personnel, there has been an incident involving Starfleet officers at the Golden Gate Apartments," an urgent voice announced. "All personnel check in with their commanding officers…"

Cursing, Leonard dashed from the room and President Pike quickly got on the computer while Spock sat there, deeply stunned and confused as to what had happened to create such sudden excitement.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	10. Engaging the Progression of Life

_**One Day Later**_

_**Oval Office - Starfleet Presidential Mansion – San Francisco, California**_

Pavel sighed tiredly as he sat down in one of the chairs across from President Pike in full uniform with his bandaged shoulder in a sling, glancing briefly over at Jim, who had chosen to accompany Pavel to this meeting where he was to give his statement on Admiral Chandra's attack. Hikaru was also there, but had remained at the door because he was due to give his statement after Pavel had finished giving his.

"I hope you are not deesappointed zat I don't vant to geeve my statement at Starfleet Secureety, sir," Pavel spoke softly, not making eye contact with anyone. "Seence I am staying here, eet ees easier…"

President Pike watched as Jim gently placed a hand on Pavel's trembling hand and patted it before releasing him, "Have you eaten this morning, Pavel?" President Pike asked in a concerned voice.

"I only got let out of Starfleet Medeecal zees morning," Pavel replied softly. "I vas wery tired aftervards."

Jim frowned, "Why didn't you ask anyone to make you breakfast?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Eet vas early and vhen Heekaru and I came here, eweryone vas asleep," Pavel replied in a soft voice.

President Pike nodded and sighed, "Please, sir, I just vant to geet zees ower vith," Pavel pled softly.

Nodding, President Pike activated the recorder that was on his desk, "State your name and rank for the record," he said calmly, noting that Pavel was shaking and looked ready to faint. "Please."

"Pavel Andreivich Chekov," Pavel spoke in a trembling voice. "Lieutenant Junior Grade een Security."

President Pike nodded, "And what happened four days ago at your apartment?" he asked gently.

"I vas resting in bed and I decided to geet in my vheelchair and go to ze leewing room," Pavel explained, not wanting to share that Khan could access his thoughts freely. "Heekaru vas in zere reading and he vas vorried zat I vas out of bed, but I just told heem I vanted to be avake. Hezen asked about ze couch…"

Jim sighed as Pavel paused and struggled to keep his composure, "Before I could reply, Admeeral Chandra showed up vith a knife," Pavel explained anxiously, wincing as his healing body began to ache from the walking he had done to the office. "She said to Heekaru zat she vas done vith Starfleet protecting terrorist lovers and accused heem of protecting Susan Leeng. Heekaru backed off and I asked her to leaf vith my Secureet yphaser out, but Admiral Chandra said I had taken too much medeecation."

Tears of anxiety pooled in Pavel's eyes and he swallowed hard, "Admeeral Chandra zen lunged at Heekaru vith the knife and I fired at her vhile I got between Heekaru and ze knife," he explained in a shaky voice. "She vas only Stunned briefly and ven she voke, she grabbed my phaser and damaged ze apartment vhile Heekaru dragged me to safety. I cannot remember anyseeing else after zat."

Jim's eyes were wide at this point and he sighed heavily, "Admiral Chandra's wanted by both Starfleet and international law enforcement," President Pike explained calmly, shutting the recorder off because he could see that Pavel was emotionally drained. "At this point, everyone is instructed to be armed."

"Vat about Heekaru?" Pavel asked in an anxious voice. "He…he tried to stop her and to help me…"

Jim gently put a hand on Pavel's arm, "Let's go," he said softly. "Do you want breakfast here?"

"I am staying here, so I need to eat," Pavel replied softly, looking slightly ill. "Joanna ees at ze Academy."

President Pike nodded and Pavel cringed as he slowly got to his feet, "I should take a pain peel vith breakfast, no?" Pavel asked softly as he let Jim lead him from the quiet Oval Office. "Zat sounds…"

The door closed and Hikaru rose, trying to hide his nervousness as he walked up to the desk and sat down, "Lieutenant Sulu," President Pike said in a calm voice. "How are you holding up?"

"Considering I'm being blacklisted from serving on another vessel because of what happened with Susan Ling?" Hikaru asked in an anxious voice, looking heartsick. "I'm not doing very well because of it."

President Pike nodded, "Actually, Admiral Kirk and I had a talk about that," he said in a calm voice.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical**_

The door to Spock's hospital room slid open and a small figure in oversized clothing slipped into the room, immediately using the wall to keep himself upright. The figure was both surprised and shocked to see that Spock's bed was empty and that the half-Vulcan was sitting on the balcony in his wheelchair.

Swallowing hard, the small figure moved out on to the balcony and Spock raised an eyebrow at seeing him, "Zachary," Spock stated tonelessly, eying the young man. "Does anyone know where you are?"

"No, Charlie helped me sneak here," Zachary replied softly. "He's hanging out in the hallway."

Spock's eyes narrowed and he turned his head back to the rising sun, "You should not worry your parents and extended family members," he spoke tonelessly. "You should return to them."

"I just wanted to see if you were alive, Uncle Spock," Zachary spoke softly. "Just a few more minutes?"

Spock sighed softly and said nothing, so Zachary didn't move, "What are you doing?" Zachary asked.

"I am observing the sunrise," Spock spoke tonelessly. "It is something I have not seen in three years."

Before Zachary could reply, the door slid open and Arianne entered the room with a sheepish looking Charlie at her side, "Morning," she said in a cheerful voice, giving Zachary a look. "How are you?"

"I am adequate," Spock replied tonelessly, keeping his gaze to the sun while Zachary said nothing.

Arianne nodded, "Charlie, why don't you take Zachary to the cafeteria and get some breakfast since neither of you ate this morning?" she asked softly, smiling as Zachary rose and walked over to her.

Nodding, Charlie offered his hand and when Zachary took it, he led his brother from the room, "How are you doing, Spock?" Arianne asked softly, swiftly taking the visitor's chair and pulling it on the balcony.

"I found myself awake before first light this morning and I elected to see a sunrise that I had not seen in three years," Spock stated tonelessly, gazing at Arianne. "You deliberately missed your hearing."

Arianne sighed, "Zachary was ill and I got a message later that day that I was to meet with the Admirality today concerning my actions," she replied softly. "I was also informed that I would not be arrested."

"That is good news," Spock spoke tonelessly, gazing at Arianne. "I felt that being arrested after you risked all things to save lives would prove fruitless and stressful to you and your family."

Arianne nodded, "As I was your counselor during your time at the Academy, I have submitted a report on your behalf to Starfleet trying to dissuade them from delivering any punishment," Spock stated tonelessly, wincing as he stretched in his wheelchair. "Admiral Marcus will also defend you, I'm sure."

Just then, Spock winced and sighed heavily, "I am experiencing discomfort due to my injuries," he spoke tonelessly, an expression of discomfort on his face. "Could you possibly assist me back to my bed?"

"Of course, Spock," Arianne replied as she stood up. "Do you want me to get a nurse for you?"

Spock shook his head as Arianne wheeled him back into his room close to the bed, "The discomfort will ease when I am back in bed," he explained tonelessly, sighing as Arianne helped him back into bed.

Arianne silently covered Spock up with his blanket and moved the chair back a bit before returning to her friend's bedside, "I expect Dietary to come by shortly with my morning meal," Spock stated tonelessly, giving Arianne a tired look. "I struggle to eat, however, because it makes me nauseous."

Before Arianne, who was concerned by Spock's comment, could reply, the door slid open and Admiral Marcus came into the room, "Ah, Captain McCoy, good morning," he said in a cheerful voice. "I'm actually glad you're here with Spock, as I wanted to ask him if he saw Carol at all on Rura Penthe?"

"Doctor Marcus was there, but her sole responsibility was to monitor Zachary and record his movements," Spock explained tonelessly, gazing at Admiral Marcus sternly. "Khan's blood in a Human child was something that the Romulans and Klingons were fascinated by and they desired to study him."

Admiral Marcus nodded calmly, "If you are curious as to her current whereabouts, however, I do not know them, but I doubt Jeris would leave her there after she allowed Zachary and I to escape," Spock stated tonelessly as he closed his eyes to compose his rising emotions. "What else are you in need of?"

"Nothing, Commander," Admiral Marcus replied calmly. "Get some rest and don't worry about it."

Arianne sighed, "I'll come back later, Spock," she spoke softly as she followed Admiral Marcus.

Spock sighed and as he closed his eyes to rest, he reached up and wiped a tear that threatened to fall from his face, as he had been trying to make sense of all that had happened in the last three years and found it overwhelming to merely think of any of it, as he was simply too physically weak right now.

Outside, Arianne walked alongside Admiral Marcus as they discussed the hearing that morning and Arianne knew that she hadn't told Spock about it because she wanted him to focus on his recovery.

* * *

_**Starfleet Academy**_

Unknown to anyone, Joanna had finished class early and was now sitting in the outdoor amphitheater looking out at the Golden Gate Bridge. She knew that her mother's hearing was today and per regulations, nobody could be present except for the Admiralty and the person being reviewed.

"I sot I vould find you here," Joanna suddenly heard a tired voice say. "How are you doing today?"

Joanna turned and was surprised to see Pavel come into the amphitheatre using a cane, "Admeeral Kirk had to go to ze hearing," Pavel explained softly. "Your seeblings and fazzer are steel asleep and your grandmozzer is at her school I seenk, so I sot eet vould be good for me to geet a little beet of exercise."

"Nobody's allowed at the hearing except for the Admiralty and Mom," Joanna replied anxiously.

Pavel nodded and sighed as he sat down, "Zere is a rumor zat Villard Decker eez campaigning hard to take ze Enterprise as hees own vhen eet ees refit," he explained softly. "I vas asked by Starfleet Command eef I vanted to take on ze role of Chief of Secureety on ze Enterprise and I said zat I vas not sure yet, but zey gave me time to deecide. I do not know eef I vant to leave here and leave you."

"I graduate next year and then I'll be free to do what I choose," Joanna replied, smiling at him.

Pavel sighed, "I vant to steel be on ze Enterprise, but I do not vish to be disloyal to ze keptin or ze Admiral," he explained in a nervous voice, gazing at Joanna. "Zey might be upset eef I am selfish."

"I don't think they will be," Joanna replied softly. "You need to do what you feel is right for you."

Pavel was quiet for a moment and slowly got down on one knee while reaching into the pocket of the loose pants he was wearing, "Joanna MeeCoy, I hawe been seenking about our lowe for a long time and I vould be ze happiest man in ze vorld eef you vould please answer zees question," he said, his voice trembling with anxiety as he pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a simple ring that had a small, brightly colored stone on it as well as an inscription. "Joanna, my lowe, vill you marry me?"

Joanna's eyes widened in shock and tears filled her eyes as she nodded, sniffling as Pavel silently put the ring on the ring finger of her left hand, "I had ze recorder on so zat your family vill be able to enjoy zees moment and I asked for permission from your fazzer vhile I vas recowering in ze hospital."

As Joanna rose, she noticed the small recording device not too far from where they were sitting and smiled, quickly hugging Pavel, "I love you," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks as they hugged.

The two stood together in an embrace for several moments and then Pavel sighed, "Do you vant to go to ze foyer and vait for your mozzer's hearing to be done?" he asked softly. "She could use ze support."

"No doubt Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary managed to sneak over there somehow," Joanna spoke softly.

Pavel chuckled as they left the amphitheatre, "Zey are clever," he said as they moved on to the footpath.

* * *

_**Starfleet Headquarters - Command/JAG Building**_

Silence filled the air as Arianne sat alongside Admiral Marcus in the foyer, both of them waiting to be called into meet the panel who would be deciding Arianne's fate. While Admiral Marcus sat there deep in thought, Arianne was silently reading an email message from the University of San Francisco.

The front doors slid open and Arianne was surprised to see Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and Michael being led in by a concerned looking Kathryn, "Are we too late?" Kathryn asked softly. "Charlie and Zachary came home and said that you had left for your hearing and we wanted to come support you."

"Family isn't allowed in the room," Admiral Marcus spoke calmly. "Only us and the Admiralty."

Kathryn frowned as a side door opened and Leonard came into the foyer wearing his full medical uniform complete with a med-kit in hand just as the door to the hearing room opened and an aide came out, "Captain McCoy, Admiral Marcus, the panel is ready for you," the aide said in a timid voice.

Nodding, Arianne and Admiral Marcus rose and entered the room where President Pike, Jim, Admiral Barnett, and several other Admirals that Arianne didn't know were seated at a table in front of an empty table with two chairs, "Doctor McCoy, you are excused," Admiral Barnett suddenly spoke sharply.

"Starfleet regulations state that a Starfleet Medical physician is required at any hearing in case of an emergency," Leonard replied sharply, crossing his arms as he took a seat near the door. "I'm staying."

Admiral Barnett scowled as the doors closed but said nothing, "Arianne Christine Pike, you are hereby charged with disobeying the orders of a superior officer," Jim spoke in a calm voice, knowing he had to be the one to speak because President Pike was unable to speak for fear of letting his emotions get the better of him during such an important event and Admiral Barnett was too close to the former Admiral Chandra to currently have any credibility within Starfleet. "This charge comes about as a result of you ordering the Enterprise to respond to a distress call and abandon the diplomatic mission at New Vulcan for which the Enterprise was originally dispatched. In light of the circumstances that came about as a result of your actions, imprisonment has been waived. However, there is still a penalty that needs to be administered in order to uphold the integrity and merits that Starfleet has resided upon for centuries."

Suddenly, President Pike cleared his throat, "Thank you, Admiral Kirk, for explaining the situation and the values that Starfleet prides itself on upholding," he said in a calm voice, knowing that he had to deliver the blow. "Seeing as this is an internal matter in which no crime was committed, the presence of JAG is not required. However, a punishment must be administered for insubordination and by the decision of this panel, I hereby reduce you in rank to Commander and strip you of Captaincy of the Enterprise. You will also be restricted to duty on Earth for a period of no less than three years."

"I understand, President Pike," Arianne spoke softly, relieved that she wasn't going to be arrested.

President Pike nodded, "During that time, Commander, you are welcome to serve in any Starfleet facility around the world," he said, ignoring the scowl that Leonard was now giving him. "Any questions?"

"No, sir," Arianne replied in a respectful voice, wanting to be given space as quickly as possible.

Again, President Pike nodded, "Then this hearing is adjourned," he said calmly. "Dismissed."

Silence filled the room as Arianne silently rose and moved off into a side room in a dignified fashion, only sinking on to a couch in tears when she was alone in a room usually reserved for those who had to endure recesses during their hearings. Wiping tears from her eyes, Arianne pulled out the PADD she had slipped into her pocket and quickly typed a reply to the University of San Francisco's recruitment email.

"Hey," Arianne suddenly heard Leonard say in a concerned voice as the door opened and closed.

Pocketing her PADD, Arianne looked up and sighed as Leonard approached the couch, "I'm applying to a doctorate program at San Francisco University for the fall semester," she said in a tired voice, knowing that Leonard was frowning at seeing the tears on her face. "I'm also going to be asking Kathryn if I can sign on as a counselor at the educational center, but I'll still take appointments from Starfleet officers."

"I was thinking about what we could do this summer with Zachary being back," Leonard replied, sensing that Arianne didn't want to talk about the hearing right then. "I thought a trip to Georgia to see Mama might be a nice thing for us to do as a family. We haven't seen her since before Zachary was taken."

Arianne sighed, "Do you want me to tell the rest of the family for you?" Leonard asked gently.

"I just want to take some time to be with the family for now," Arianne replied softly. "I'm sure they'll..."

A loud gasp suddenly came from the chambers and Arianne and Leonard hurried out of the 'recess room' just in time to see a tired looking Zachary approach the table where the Admirality was still sitting, discussing what they had just done, "Zachary?" President Pike asked in a worried voice.

"Um, if I let Starfleet talk to me and take my blood and all that, could my mom not go to jail for saving Uncle Spock and me?" Zachary asked softly, gazing at the group of Admirals intently. "Please?"

Murmuring filled the room and Arianne silently walked over to Zachary, "Honey, I'm not going to jail, but I'm not going to be Captain of the Enterprise anymore and I have to work only on Earth for three years," she explained softly, gently putting an arm around her youngest. "You're still recovering and you..."

"I want to talk to Starfleet about Khan and the people at the prison so they know about them," Zachary spoke softly, gazing at Arianne. "They did a lot of bad stuff to me and they'll try to hurt Starfleet too."

Arianne and Leonard exchanged a glance, but said nothing, "Since you're a minor, you can't really offer to do anything like that without consent from your parents," Jim spoke, silently hoping that Leonard and Arianne would refuse to give their consent. "You haven't been back for that long and you need time."

"I'll do it even if they say no," Zachary replied softly as he turned a shade paler from standing too long.

Jim's eyes widened as Leonard quickly grabbed Zachary a chair and helped him sit down, "We will consider your request, Zachary, and contact your parents with our decision," President Pike said in a calm voice. "For now, however, I think you had better go home and take it easy today, all right?"

Swallowing hard, Zachary rose and allowed Arianne and Leonard to lead him out into the foyer where Pavel and Joanna were sitting with Kathryn, Charlie, Kathy, and Michael, "Um, Daddy and Mom, we have something to tell you," Joanna said in a nervous voice as she showed her ring. "Pavel and I are engaged."

"Wow," Zachary said, peering at the ring. "That's a really nice ring, Uncle Pavel. Congratulations."

Pavel smiled, as did Joanna, "Let's go celebrate this at home," Leonard spoke up calmly, knowing that Arianne just wanted to relax and Zachary needed to rest. "We'll talk about the hearing on the way."

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical**_

"Nyota, I appreciate you coming to spend time with me, but I cannot help but be concerned that you are keeping information from me," Spock observed tonelessly as Nyota wheeled him into the hospital's cafeteria/atrium and parked him at a table near the window. "Captain McCoy was here earlier..."

Before Nyota could reply, her PADD buzzed and she plucked it out of her pocket, sighing as she read a message that Jim sent, "Arianne's hearing was this morning and she didn't want to disrupt your recovery, but it's over now," she explained in a concerned voice. "Admiral Kirk just messaged me."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "Admiral Kirk said that Arianne was demoted to Commander, stripped of Captaincy of the Enterprise, and is restricted to serving on Starfleet facilities on Earth for no less than three years," Nyota explained in a concerned voice. "The hearing was extremely short."

"I see," Spock replied tonelessly. "I understand that Arianne did not wish to disrupt my recovery, but I could have assisted more and perhaps she would have been able to at least retain her Captaincy."

Before Nyota could reply, a nurse wheeled an exhausted looking and heavily battered Captain Harriman into the atrium while Johnny limped alongside the chair, "How about near the window, Dad?" Johnny asked softly, seeing that the sun was out. "The warmth of the sun should do you some good."

"That sounds nice," Captain Harriman replied in a tired voice, sighing as the nurse moved his chair.

Nyota watched as Captain Harriman basked in the sun briefly before closing his eyes with a relaxed expression on his face, "Captain Harriman, it is pleasurable to see that your recovery is progressing," Spock spoke in a toneless voice, seeing the Captain sitting at the next table. "I am grateful for that."

Captain Harriman opened his eyes and sighed at seeing Spock, "I appreciate your kind comments, Mister Spock, but I have a very long recovery ahead of me," he replied softly. "Johnny, can I have some juice?"

Nodding, Johnny got up and walked over to the canteen, "I'm very glad Johnny decided not to go to Captain McCoy's hearing today, as it would have upset him because he thinks very highly of her," Captain Harriman spoke softly. "All senior members of Starfleet were informed about the hearing, but only the very top brass were allowed to attend. I, however, was in no shape to attend such a thing."

"Admiral Kirk just sent me a message about it," Nyota offered in a concerned voice. "The outcome."

Captain Harriman nodded, but said nothing, " Admiral Kirk said that Arianne was demoted to Commander, stripped of Captaincy of the Enterprise, and is restricted to serving on Starfleet facilities on Earth for no less than three years," Nyota explained in a somber voice. "I know that's upsetting to hear."

"What a waste of talent," Captain Harriman replied softly. "After she saved people who were dying."

Before Nyota or Spock could reply, Johnny returned with a cup of apple juice and a small chocolate muffin, "Here's your juice, Dad," Johnny said in a soft voice. "I also got you a chocolate muffin."

"Thank you, son," Captain Harriman replied softly as Johnny set the muffin and juice on the table.

Johnny nodded and silently sat back in his chair, watching apprehensively as Captain Harriman silently picked up the muffin with trembling hands and tentatively took a bite, closing his eyes as he chewed.

"My son is very thoughtful," Captain Harriman said softly, finally opening his eyes. "Like Lara was."

Johnny gently touched his father's arm and Captain Harriman patted his hand, "Commander, I'm surprised that Starfleet hasn't made you give an official disposition about your time on Rura Penthe," Captain Harriman said in a concerned voice. "Once I'm a little more steady, I'm to give one."

"A disposition?" Nyota asked softly. "They're asking everyone rescued to give a disposition?"

Captain Harriman nodded, a look of surprise on his face, "Starfleet is very determined to learn all they can about Khan and the individuals with whom he is allied with," he explained in a tired voice. "Anyone who can provide any sort of knowledge that will help Starfleet be able to defend themselves..."

"It's okay, Dad," Johnny cut in gently, patting his father's shoulder. "Just relax and take a deep breath."

Spock frowned and placing his hands on his wheels, he silently wheeled himself away from the table and over to the computers that were in the atrium for patients to use, "I must contact Starfleet Command and arrange a time in which I can provide information," he said as Nyota walked over to him.

"Spock, you should wait until they come to you," Nyota replied softly. "Take some time to recover."

Spock pursed his lips, "It is my concern that if I do not offer information on my experiences to assist Starfleet, they will go after others who have it," he replied tonelessly. "Including young Zachary."

"Okay," Nyota spoke softly, knowing that Spock's intentions were noble. "I'll help you."

* * *

**_Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

"Zach, why'd you go into the room where Mom was talking to the Admirals?" Joanna asked softly as she came into the bedroom where Zachary was resting in bed and pointedly ignoring the food tray that was sitting on the desk, one that their mother had brought him after they had gotten back from the hearing.

Zachary shrugged and slowly sat up, "I felt like I should try to help her," he spoke softly, slowly getting out of bed. "That's what people at that strange prison did all the time; they helped each other."

Joanna nodded and eyed the untouched food, "Do you want me to bring the tray over?" she asked.

"I don't feel like eating, Joanna," Zachary replied softly. "I know you all want me to, but I can't do it."

Joanna frowned and watched as Zachary got up and walked over to the window seat, sighing as he sat down, "I'm not used to all of this yet," he spoke softly. "Everyone's already talking about me going back to school and doing things to catch up and I'm just trying to get used to the fact that I'm home."

"If you're worried that Pavel and I are going to rush into a wedding and leave this place, don't worry," Joanna replied softly, giving Zachary a smile. "We talked and we're going to have a long engagement."

Zachary nodded and sighed, eyeing the tray, "Thanks for checking on me," he spoke in a quiet voice.

Joanna nodded and Zachary turned to look out the window, prompting Joanna to silently leave the room and go down the hallway to the family room where Joachim was sitting on a corner sofa, silently reading a book as he watched Charlie, Kathy, Michael, and Isabella play with some old toys on a sectional rug.

"Arianne's busy," Joachim explained in a calm voice, looking at Joanna. "Your dad's in the kitchen and your grandma's sitting with your dad right now. Your grandpa's off doing stuff at Starfleet Command."

Joanna nodded and her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that Pavel was sound asleep on a couch near the door, "Uncle Pavel was super tired, Joanna," Charlie piped up softly. "He's having a nap."

"I can see that," Joanna replied as she walked over to the couch, pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, and gently covered Pavel with it, smiling as Pavel didn't stir even a bit. "He needs his rest."

As Joanna re-entered the hallway, she saw Zachary emerge from his bedroom holding the tray of food with one hand looking as if he wanted to be sick, "I ate a little bit of it and now I'm done," Zachary said in a quiet voice as he approached Joanna. "Papa's probably gonna get upset about it, but oh well."

Joanna silently followed Zachary into the kitchen where their father was silently cooking something in a big pot while Kathryn was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, "Papa, I can't eat any more right now," Zachary announced as he set the barely touched tray on the counter. "I really tried to eat more."

Leonard silently looked at the tray and nodded, "Can you taste this for me?" he asked gently as he lifted a large spoon from the pot that held a bit of sauce, meat, potatoes, and other vegetables on it.

Deeply confused, Zachary accepted the spoonful, "It's a personal recipe for Southern stew," Leonard explained calmly. "I thought I'd make some and give those chefs a little bit of a break for the day."

"It's good," Zachary replied softly. "Um, Papa, Joachim said that Mom went somewhere?"

Leonard nodded, "Your mom's trying to get into a doctorate program at the University of San Francisco that she can do while working at the educational center," he explained calmly. "She's okay."

"I was just wondering if I could go for a walk around the house?" Zachary asked softly.

Leonard was silent for a moment and nodded, but Zachary didn't move, "Can you come with me?" Zachary asked timidly, reluctant to be alone. "I don't know why, but I'm afraid to be alone right now."

"Sure," Leonard replied softly, setting his spoon aside. "Kathryn, can you watch this for me, please?"

Kathryn nodded and Leonard silently left the kitchen with Zachary, determined to help his stepson.

* * *

**_San Francisco University - San Francisco, California_**

"So, it's official then?" Jim asked in a pleasant voice as Arianne came out of an administrative building and over to the bench where he, Lorian, and George were sitting. "When do you start school?"

Arianne sighed, showing the electronic folder she had been given, "Whenever I feel ready, I can begin accessing the assignments that will help me work towards developing and writing a doctorate, some of which I do through counseling people," she explained in an excited voice. "I'm excited about this."

"I found my time at the university stimulating and I may return for additional education if the Academy chooses to deny my application," Lorian stated as he stood up. "I cannot help but be anxious."

Arianne smiled, "You'll be fine during the interview, Lorian," she replied softly, giving the young man an encouraging smile. "At your age, you've already gotten your high school diploma and two degrees."

"Lorian, I hope you get into the Academy," George said in a supportive voice. "Then you can show that Sarek guy that you're way better than full Vulcans are. You've got determination like Mommy had."

Jim's eyes softened a bit at the mention of T'Pol, "Daddy, can I go to the Academy too?" George asked as they all walked down the sidewalk that would take them to the bus stop. "It sounds really exciting!"

"You're a bit young yet, kiddo," Jim replied calmly, unable to help but worry how the Academy would treat a half-Vulcan child who couldn't act properly because of learning disabilities. "Someday."

George nodded, but before he could reply, the bus arrived and they all got on, immediately noticing that the only other passengers on the bus were Stiles and Marla, who didn't look well at all. Jim, Lorian, and George sat at the front of the bus while Arianne silently walked over to where Stiles and Marla were.

"How are you doing, Marla?" Arianne asked softly as she sat down. "You don't look so good."

Marla looked at Stiles briefly before sighing, "I'm not doing well physically," she replied in an unusually somber voice. "John and I were just at San Francisco General and they found that the injury I suffered on the Enterprise during Khan's visit caused some sort of cancer in my body. You see, when Khan impregnated me, he did so by injecting me with chemicals that included everything I'd need to carry the baby to term. Joachim's birth was very difficult and I was advised not to have any more children because it could prove dangerous to me, but I ended up having Isabella three years ago. That birth was difficult and since then, I've been contemplating ending my ability to have children. When I was attacked on the Enterprise, though, the injury caused a chemical reaction inside of me that created the cancer."

Arianne frowned as Marla took a deep breath, but before she could comment, Jim came over to them, "Lorian and George are looking at buildings, so I thought I'd come over and say hi," he said cheerfully.

"Admiral, I'm afraid I haven't been quite honest about what I've been doing since we returned from the Enterprise," Marla spoke softly, giving Jim a somber look. "My family and I have been staying with President Pike and his family at the First Lady's request, but John and I have been seeking civilian medical help for me since we can leave Joachim and Isabella in a safe place without worrying."

Jim frowned, "Does this have to do with you getting hurt on the Bridge when Khan was on the ship?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Doctor McCoy said that it was just a bruise and you should be fine."

"It created a chemical reaction in my body that triggered a cancer, Admiral," Marla replied softly.

Jim's eyes widened, "Does Starfleet Medical know?" he asked in a worried voice. "They could help."

"My history with Khan is hurting John's career, so we were planning to 'separate' in the eyes of Starfleet so that John could go back on the Enterprise once it's refitted," Marla revealed. "But this cancer..."

Jim nodded, "I'm going to personally escort you and Stiles to Starfleet Medical and make sure they do what they can for you," he replied in a sincere voice. "You shouldn't suffer because of what Khan did."

"Thank you, Admiral," Marla spoke softly, tears coming to her eyes. "I didn't think anyone would help."

Jim nodded and Arianne sighed, "We'll help however we can," she promised in a sincere voice.

* * *

"They didn't trust that Starfleet would help them?" President Pike asked in a surprised voice as he rose from the chairs where he and Arianne had been sitting and talking about Stiles and Marla's predicament.

Arianne shook her head, "Because of what Khan did to Marla and because Joachim is showing too much intelligence for his age, Starfleet has been scared of that whole family," she replied softly. "I invited Stiles to serve under my Captaincy because I knew all other postings were being withheld from him."

President Pike nodded and made a few notes on the stylus he had brought with him, "When you commed me, I informed Admiral Marcus of the situation and he will work to ensure that Lieutenant McGivers's medical needs are met and also that the needs of her family are met," he explained calmly.

"Admiral Kirk's ensuring that Starfleet Medical personnel are helping however they can," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "I've agreed to counsel the family for the time being and I hope that's all right?"

President Pike nodded, but before he could reply, the front doors slid open and a somber looking Joachim came into the foyer carrying a bag that looked rather full, "John called me and said that Mom was sick and needed some things," Joachim spoke anxiously. "He told me my mom had cancer."

Arianne nodded and Joachim sighed, "Did Khan cause this?" he asked softly. "Why did he do it?"

"Joachim, what you need to do now is go and be there for your mother," Arianne spoke softly.

Joachim nodded and frowned as Dr. Piper emerged from a door that led to the area of the hospital where cancer patients received treatment, "Where's my mom?" Joachim asked anxiously.

"Your mother is undergoing surgery to remove the most cancerous part of her body and from there, she'll receive aggressive in-patient drug treatments to try and keep the cancer from spreading too quickly," Dr. Piper replied calmly as Jim silently came into the foyer. "Your mother won't be able to have any more children and although we'll do our best with the treatments, she will eventually die from the internal chemical reaction."

Tears filled Joachim's eyes, "I-I've just finished my high school studies at the educational centre and I'm studying Science in the collegiate level," he spoke in a trembling voice. "Can I study my mom's illness to maybe cure her and maybe develop a cure for anyone else who might get this illness someday?"

Even though Dr. Piper was doubtful that anyone else would be impregnated by an Augument and end up with a terminal cancer from unstable chemicals, he nodded, "I'm sure I can arrange for you to have access to appropriate facilities and also help from any scientists that you might want to help you."

"Thank you," Joachim replied softly, wondering if his friends Lorian and Charlie Scott would help him.

President Pike gave Dr. Piper a look, but Dr. Piper ignored it, "Arianne, could you please show Joachim where his parents are?" Dr. Piper asked calmly. "Doctor McCoy is coming to oversee things with them."

Arianne nodded, stood up, and silently led Joachim off to the corridor, but Joachim silently entered the corridor alone after quietly thanking Arianne for supporting his family so much, "I'll authorize Joachim to help on working to find a cure for this strange illness, but please ask me next time before you allow things like that," President Pike said firmly. "I'll assign Lorian Kirk and Cadet Scott to help him because Lorian's got two degrees in Science and Engineering and Cadet Scott is quite frankly very skilled."

"I'm also wanting to talk to Arianne alone, if you men don't mind," Dr. Piper said in a cheery voice.

Arianne looked surprised, but nodded, "I heard you're going to be pursuing a doctorate from the University of San Francisco and I want to offer Starfleet Medical's resources to help you succeed," Dr. Piper said in a cheerful voice. "Why don't you join me on rounds and we'll talk about it?"

President Pike and Jim exchanged a look as Arianne and Dr. Piper walked off, "I believe I may have missed something, Admiral Kirk," President Pike said, secretly pleased that Arianne was continuing her civilian education and not letting her situation destroy her. "Let's have a little conversation, shall we?"

* * *

"Zachary, I brought you some of that stew and some biscuits," Zachary heard a gentle voice say.

Zachary opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep in the lawn chair where he had sat to enjoy the warm weather. He also noticed that Leonard was standing there with a tray of food.

"Thanks, Papa," Zachary replied as he sat up. "It was just so warm out here and I felt comfortable."

Leonard nodded and set the tray on the table, pleased when Zachary silently helped himself to some stew and a biscuit with his good hand, "Jo and Pavel went for a walk, but Charlie and Kathy are wondering where you are because your grandma offered to take all of you to the aquarium."

"The aquarium?" Zachary asked softly between bites of food. "That's where the fish all are, right?"

Leonard nodded, "Yeah, and your grandmother wants to take the three of you there so I can go to Starfleet Medical and help a very sick patient," he explained calmly, wishing to keep Marla McGivers's plight confidential because it was part of his ethics code. "It will be a good experience for you."

"Papa, will you tell me about the last three years sometime?" Zachary asked softly, suddenly feeling out of place because he had no clue about what had happened during the time he had been a prisoner.

Swallowing hard, Leonard nodded and watched as Zachary finished off the food, "Yes," he replied calmly, noting that Zachary was slowly moving towards wanting to start living his life again.

Offering a small smile, Zachary got up from the chair and smoothed down his clothes, but as he was about to ask for a little currency so he could maybe buy a souvenir, Leonard's PADD vibrated several times. Scoffing, Leonard pulled it out and saw that Starfleet Command had sent him a message.

"What is it, Papa?" Zachary asked softly, unaware that Kathryn had come outside with Charlie and Kathy to convince him to go to the aquarium and were now watching as Leonard's eyes widened in shock.

Leonard sighed, "Starfleet Command has decided to permit your request to talk about your experiences on Rura Penthe, but not for a few days," he said in a somber voice. "It will be a very small meeting."

"Okay," Zachary replied softly, relieved that he wouldn't have to hold his experiences inside of him.

Kathryn smiled as Zachary silently hugged Leonard and walked over to Charlie and Kathy and Leonard smiled as the four of them left him alone in the yard, silently reflecting on how brave Zachary was.

* * *

_Commander Spock, your request for a meeting to discuss your experiences has been approved._

Quickly skimming the rest of the email sent to him by Command, Spock sighed as he laid back in his hospital bed with the personal PADD Nyota had given him; his debriefing would take place after he was out of the hospital, but it would happen and allow him to release the experiences that he believed were damaging his ability to fully recover. His family, his future, and his very life depended on his efforts to achieve a full recovery.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	11. Pleasure and Pain

_**Five Days Later**_

Spock raised an eyebrow as Nyota wheeled him into a large front room that was in a house on Starfleet property near a lot of other houses that only high-ranking officers had. He was surprised that there was a mixture of Human and Vulcan culture on the walls, on the shelves, and all over the large dwelling.

"Starfleet gave us this home three years ago because Sarek insisted on remaining on Earth as an Ambassador to help me take care of Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok," Nyota explained as she wheeled Spock into a room that had a double bed, several pieces of Vulcan and Human decor, a desk, a mirror, a closet, and a dresser, as well as a door that presumably led to a private master bathroom.

Spock eyed the bed and sighed, "I am grateful to be released from Starfleet Medical's care," he stated.

"Do you want to get into bed?" Nyota asked softly, as it was still very early and they had only left Starfleet Medical at such an early hour because Spock wished to avoid unnecessary attention.

Spock nodded and Nyota silently helped Spock move from the wheelchair to the bed on his good leg and smiled, "I am comfortable," Spock stated in a tired voice. "Would I be remiss if I wish to rest a bit?"

"No, Spock," Nyota replied softly, smiling at him. "I'll make you some breakfast after I wake our kids."

Spock nodded and closed his eyes as Nyota left the room. A moment later, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Father, are you available?" Spock heard Saavik ask in an unusually concerned voice. "I wish to talk."

Spock opened his eyes and nodded at Saavik, sighing as she sat on the edge of the bed with her hair in pigtails and blue pajamas covering her body, "Father, I fear Valeris is unhappy on Earth," Saavik spoke in a concerned voice, frowning at her father. "She has not been happy in school and doesn't have friends."

For a moment, Spock was silent and then realized that both Saavik and Valeris were Romulan-Vulcan hybrids and must have faced difficulties in the face of him being kidnapped by Romulans, "Have you been experiencing difficulties, Saavik?" Spock asked tonelessly. "I fear my abduction has caused this."

"I have been seeking counseling through Starfleet Medical as Mother suggested, but Valeris has refused to seek help," Saavik replied softly, frowning at Spock. "She believes that she wants to know more about our Romulan heritage and she and Grandfather had many disagreements while you were gone about it."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "I'm more inclined to learn about Vulcan heritage because you serve as an inspiration to me, Father," Saavik continued softly. "Both you and Mother inspire me."

Hope filled Spock's eyes and he silently touched Saavik's hand briefly as Amanda came into the room with Tuvok in her arms, "Father, Tuvok and I sensed you," Amanda said softly. "Welcome home."

"I am grateful for your attention," Spock replied, sighing as Amanda set Tuvok on the bed. "Come sit."

Amanda silently sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Tuvok crawled up the bed and laid down next to his father, "Father," Tuvok said in a soft voice that had a slight squeak to it as he touched Spock.

Spock's eyes softened and he gently touched Tuvok's face just as the doorbell rang a sweet melodic tune that Spock recognized as being a Vulcan piece of music. There was silence as Nyota hurried to the door and after it was opened, Spock could hear hushed talking between Nyota and someone of importance.

A moment later, Nyota came into the room accompanied by a calm looking Jim, who was wearing his uniform and carrying a stylus, "Hello, Commander," Jim said calmly. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course, Admiral," Spock replied tonelessly. "As long as you do not mind my children being here."

Jim shook his head, "Where's Valeris?" Amanda spoke up softly. "She wasn't in her room."

Nyota frowned, "Valeris is in the library," Saavik said softly. "She's doing more research on Romulans."

"It is part of her heritage," Spock spoke tonelessly. "She cannot help her curiosity about her heritage."

Nyota's eyes widened in shock, as did Jim's, "It is a situation that would have risen eventually and if such curiosity is discouraged, Valeris may feel as if she cannot confide in us," Spock stated in a logical tone.

"Okay," Nyota replied softly, realizing that Spock had a point about Valeris's right to know her heritage.

Jim softly cleared his throat, "Spock, I just came to tell you that your debriefing's going to be tomorrow and it will be a very small meeting," he explained calmly. "Zachary's is being conducted today."

"By whom?" Spock asked in a toneless voice, giving Jim a look as if he were concerned for Zachary.

Jim sighed, "A panel consisting of President Pike, Admiral Marcus, and JAG officer Andrew Riker," he explained calmly, frowning as Spock slowly attempted to sit up. "Spock, what are you doing?"

"I must go to the hearing, Jim," Spock replied, wincing as he swung his legs around the side of the bed.

Nyota's eyes widened as Spock looked at her expectantly, "I do not expect that such a meeting will be easy for Zachary to handle," Spock stated tonelessly. "There are things that happened there which..."

"I understand," Jim replied softly, cutting Spock off. "If I can, I'd like to take you over to the meeting."

Amanda gently removed Tuvok from the bed and Saavik silently rose, "Please do," Spock stated softly.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical**_

"Mister Stiles, Mister Kirk, and Cadet Evans, this is the lab where you will have access to equipment and everything else that you'll need to conduct research on this rare condition that Mister Stiles's mother has," Dr. Piper said in a commanding voice as he led Joachim, Lorian, and Charlie Scott into a large room that had multiple tables, pieces of high-tech lab equipment, and several computers for research.

Joachim's eyes widened as he saw Scotty sitting in the corner with a toolbox on his lap, "Commander Scott will be your technical support and also will help you use any of the technology that might seem overwhelming," Dr. Piper explained as Scotty smiled. "Joachim, since you're graduated the high school portion of your educational studies, I've arranged for you to do college studies in conjunction with this."

"Thank you, Doctor Piper," Joachim replied softly, wondering if he would be able to help his mother.

Dr. Piper nodded, "Now, I believe Cadet Scott has some finals to finish up, but Joachim, you can go visit your mother if you'd like," he said in a calm voice. "The lab will be here when you return. Bye, Lorian"

Nodding, Joachim left the lab and silently wandered down the hallway to the room where his stepfather was sitting at his mother's bedside, silently watching as Isabella laid close to their mother. Marla was covered in blankets, driplines, and tubes and her hair was done up and pulled out of her face, but she looked very content as she slept as a result of the medicine given to help with post-surgical pain.

"Did you see your lab?" Stiles asked, giving Joachim an eager look. "Are you excited about it?"

Joachim sighed, "I just hope I can help Mom," he replied softly. "I'm only 16 and don't know a lot."

"You're doing a good thing, Joey," Marla suddenly spoke in a weak voice as her eyes slowly opened.

Joachim smiled and sat on the edge of his mother's bed so she could touch him, "I'm so proud of you for doing this," Marla spoke softly, gently touching his cheek. "You are a brave, intelligent young man."

As Joachim smiled, the door slid open and Dr. Piper entered the room with a dark-haired nurse who was wearing a white jumpsuit, "Lieutenant Stiles, Lieutenant McGivers, this is Nurse Edith Keeler and she's been assigned to assist Lieutenant McGivers during her upcoming treatments," he explained kindly.

"It's nice to meet you," Marla replied weakly, smiling at Edith. "Commander Keeler's daughter, right?"

Edith nodded, "Doctor Piper and I need to examine you to see how your body's recovering from your surgery and figure out when you'll be able to begin treatment," she explained in a gentle voice.

"I can take the kids for lunch," Stiles said as he stood up and scooped Isabella off the bed. "I love you."

Marla smiled weakly and Stiles quickly ushered Joachim and Isabella from the sterile hospital room.

* * *

_**Downtown San Francisco**_

"Zat is a nice tuxeedo," Pavel commented softly as he followed Joanna, Arianne, Kathryn, Michael, Charlie, and Kathy into a fancy wedding shop that had mannequins in various tuxedos and dresses throughout the store while other outfits hung on clothes racks. "I like ze one in ze vindow ze best."

Joanna smiled as she watched Pavel examine the tuxedo with great interest, "Is there anything I can help you with?" a peppy voice asked as a dark haired woman suddenly came out of the back room.

"My fiance and I want to get married in some nice things," Joanna explained, smiling at Pavel.

The woman nodded and watched as Pavel carefully brought the mannequin down from the window, "My name is Alicia Howard and my mom owns a lot of stuff down here, but she usually hangs out at her soup kitchen if she's not out at the Luna colony," the woman said kindly. "So, you two are engaged?"

"Yes, my name is Joanna McCoy and my fiance's name is Pavel Chekov," Joanna explained brightly, smiling at Pavel briefly before she looked at the others. "This is my mom, Arianne; my grandmother, Kathryn Pike; Kathryn's son, Michael; my sister, Kathryn; and one of my brothers, Charlie."

Alicia nodded, her eyes wide as she realized that these people were involved in the troubles that Khan Noonien Singh had brought to Earth several years ago, "My husband, Leonard, and my youngest son, Zach, weren't able to be here this morning, but I'll bring them later," Arianne explained in a calm voice.

"Well, perhaps we should start with the bride?" Alicia asked softly, smiling at Joanna. "Joanna?"

Joanna, however, sighed and looked at Pavel, "I want my whole family to be here when I try on a dress, actually, and I want Pavel to have some fun trying on a suit," she replied gently. "He deserves some fun."

Pavel looked surprised, but said nothing as Alicia sauntered over and examined the tux that was on the mannequin in Pavel's arms, "Oh, that is going to look awesome on you!" she said in an excited voice.

Joanna smiled and followed Pavel and Alicia to the dressing rooms while the rest of the group remained in the front area, "When do you think Dad and Zach will come, Mommy?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"Dad's at a meeting with Zachary this morning," Arianne replied gently. "We'll see them at home."

Charlie nodded, "What kind of dress did you wear when you married Papa, Mommy?" he asked softly.

"I didn't wear a dress, Charlie," Arianne replied softly. "Your Papa and I were married on the Enterprise."

Pangs hit Arianne's heart as she silently studied the dresses on the mannequins and couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to wear one, "Mommy, you should try it on," Kathy's quiet voice spoke.

Arianne silently took the dress off the mannequin, "Perhaps," she replied, gently stroking the dress.

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently took the dress back to the dressing room and was still gone when Joanna, Alicia, and Pavel came out with Pavel wearing the suit and a self-conscious expression on his face, "Vere eez Arianne?" Pavel asked in a concerned voice, wondering if Arianne was all right?"

"Mommy went to try on a dress for fun," Charlie replied eagerly. "She saw one that looked pretty."

Pavel frowned and his eyes widened, "I forgot," he said in a worried voice. "She deed not vear a vedding dress vhen she married Doctor MeeCoy on ze Enterprise because eet vas a last meenute vedding so zat her children vould not be taken avay by ze Social Serwices that vent out of business shortly after zat..."

Joanna's eyes widened in shock, "I vas a veetness to ze wedding," Pavel explained in a calmer voice.

Deeply concerned as to how her mother was reacting to being in a wedding store when she never even had a real wedding, Joanna patted Pavel's arm and moved back to the dressing room, surprised to see Arianne standing in front of a mirror wearing a floor-length white dress that had elbow-length sleeves and a v-neck with a rose on the belt and jewels on the chest, "Mom?" Joanna asked in a worried voice.

"Oh, Joanna, I was just curious as to how one of these looked," Arianne replied self-consciously.

Joanna nodded, "Pavel said you didn't wear one when you married Daddy," she replied softly. "Why?"

"Oh, Joanna, that was a long time ago," Arianne replied softly. "It's...not something I find easy to..."

Joanna frowned, "Pavel said that you were having some issues then?" she pressed. "Talk to me."

Letting out a deep sigh, Arianne led Joanna over to a padded bench, sat, and began to share memories that she would have rather forgotten about, as everything had been so very different back then.

* * *

_**Starfleet Headquarters - JAG Courtroom**_

"Good morning, Zachary, Doctor McCoy," President Pike said in a warm voice as Zachary, who had elected to wear a suit even though it was summer, came into the room with Leonard, who was wearing his uniform and carrying a medical kit just in case there were problems during the meeting. "Welcome."

Zachary silently nodded as he eyed the table where President Pike, JAG Officer Riker, and Admiral Marcus sat, all three of them in uniform, and the chairs that were in front of the table, "If you two will just have a seat, we can begin," JAG Officer Riker said calmly. "Remember, this is an informal meeting."

Leonard and Zachary silently sat, "Now, Zachary, we'd like to hear about the three years you spent on the Klingon prison planet, Rura Penthe," JAG Officer Riker said calmly as he activated a recording device.

Before Zachary had a chance to speak, however, the doors opened and Jim entered with Spock, who had changed into his uniform and had his leg on the footrest, "Admiral Kirk, Commander Spock, this is a closed meeting," JAG Officer Riker said in a concerned voice. "Can I know what you are doing here?"

"I am here to support Zachary as he is debriefed," Spock replied tonelessly. "I do have that right."

There was quiet murmuring and JAG Officer Riker nodded, "As long as you or Admiral Kirk are not disruptive, you may remain," he replied calmly. "Now, Zachary, please think back to what happened after you were abducted by Khan Noonien Singh and share with us what happened from that point."

Zachary nodded and quietly began to recall the time on the Romulan vessel and how Khan used him as a lab rat even before they got to the prison planet, "After we got to the prison planet, Doctor Marcus was told to watch me and write down everything I did," Zachary explained softly. "I did a lot of working with tools and machines because I was too weak to work in the mines with the others like Uncle Spock did."

Admiral Marcus looked deeply troubled, but said nothing, "I saw Johnny and his dad sometimes, but I mostly stayed in the bunks or in the big area fixing stuff," Zachary explained softly. "Khan visited sometimes and made me do a bunch of weird things so he could see what his blood did to me."

President Pike frowned, but said nothing, "Khan's really mean since he made me watch Jeris put something in Uncle Spock's ear and wouldn't let me go even when Uncle Spock became really sick because of the thing in his ear," Zachary spoke softly, not noticing that Spock had become very pale and was watching with great interest. "Uncle Spock killed some guys cause of the thing in his ear and then he almost died when it finally came out, but Khan made me eat the slug because I wasn't listening."

"Y-you had a Romulan slug inside your body?" JAG Officer Riker asked in a concerned voice.

Spock tensed as Zachary shrugged, "I just let it stay there because if I complained, the guards would hurt Uncle Spock further," Zachary replied softly. "I think it died, but I don't really know for sure."

"Do you want to stop the meeting and go home, Zachary?" JAG Officer Riker asked. "So you can rest?"

Zachary shook his head, "I'm okay," he replied softly, loosening his tie. "Uncle Spock's counting on me."

Spock's color returned, but he continued to feel concern as Zachary recounted the remainder of the three years on Rura Penthe, "Uncle Spock lied to a guard and helped Johnny's dad beam Johnny away and after Johnny was gone, the guards beat Uncle Spock up," Zachary explained in a worried voice. "I got scared and made Uncle Spock tell me how we could run away. I stole a phaser and shot Khan before he could hurt Uncle Spock more and then I dragged Uncle Spock to a shuttle in the prison shuttlebay."

"And according to the Enterprise logs, you and Spock were found a few days later?" JAG Officer Riker asked in a calm voice, very impressed with Zachary's ability to keep calm under dire circumstances."

Zachary nodded and sighed tiredly, "Papa, I'm tired and hungry," he said, gazing at Leonard.

"With the permission of this panel, I would like to request that Zachary be dismissed and I be allowed to undergo my debriefing," Spock suddenly spoke as he slowly raised his hand. "Zachary has done well."

JAG Officer Riker was silent for several minutes and deactivated the recording device, "If that is your wish, Commander Spock, I will permit it," he said calmly. "Doctor McCoy, you and Zachary may go."

Leonard silently helped Zachary up, "I'm sorry, Uncle Spock, I knew that the slug thing was hard for you," Zachary said softly as he and Leonard passed by Spock and Jim. "I was supposed to tell the truth."

"You did well, Zachary," Spock replied calmly. "Go with Doctor McCoy and enjoy the rest of the day."

Zachary nodded and allowed Leonard to lead him out of the room while Jim wheeled Spock to the front of the room, "Commander Spock, welcome," President Pike said calmly. "Are you up to doing this?"

"This debriefing must take place and to postpone it would only prove cowardly," Spock replied tonelessly, ignoring the shocked look Jim was giving him. "I am competent to speak on everything."

JAG Officer Riker nodded and reactivated the recording device, "All right, Commander Spock, you may begin when ready and if you feel uncomfortable at any time, please say so and this meeting will end," he said calmly, watching as Spock clasped his hands to briefly compose himself before nodding in response.

* * *

_**Starfleet Library**_

"Mother, I do not understand why we are here," Valeris said in an anxious voice as she followed Nyota, Amanda, and Saavik into the library that was used by both Starfleet personnel and Academy cadets.

Nyota smiled as she set Tuvok down so he could walk, "You expressed interest in learning about your heritage, Valeris, and I am sure that there is something about both Romulans and Vulcans here," she explained calmly, frowning as she saw Will Decker sitting at a table with several PADDs around him.

"Lieutenant Uhura, how are you?" Will Decker asked in an eager voice, smiling at Nyota and her kids.

Nyota shrugged, "I was just looking over some spec ideas for the new Enterprise since Starfleet appointed me to be her new Captain," Will Decker said calmly. "There was a meeting about it last night and there was a transfer of command ceremony done in private so that media fanfare could be..."

"Why did Starfleet not ask Spock to become Captain?" Nyota asked in a shocked voice. "He's next in..."

Will Decker raised his eyebrows, "They did, but Spock declined," he replied calmly. "Didn't you know?"

Concern filled Nyota's heart as she briefly watched Amanda, Valeris, and Saavik go on the computers before she turned back to Will Decker, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said softly. "It was mentioned at the meeting."

"Why would Spock decline being Captain of the Enterprise without even talking to anyone else about it first?" Nyota asked in a shocked voice, glaring at Will. "What exactly did you tell Starfleet Command?"

Will Decker frowned, "You think I influenced Starfleet Command to select me as Captain over someone as experienced as Spock?" he asked in an almost angry voice. "Spock was Starfleet's choice for Captain of the Enterprise since Admiral Kirk is taking over as Chief of Starfleet Operations. You are out of your..."

Nyota's eyes narrowed and she swiftly slapped Will Decker before she went over to the computer pod where Captain Harriman and Johnny were sitting across from Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok, "What did Decker do this time?" Captain Harriman asked softly. "I saw you slap him out of anger, Lieutenant."

"He says he's the new Captain of the Enterprise and that Spock declined," Nyota replied anxiously.

Captain Harriman looked surprised, but sighed calmly as Johnny continued to work on the computer, "I'm not quite back to the point where I can do more than sit in on meetings via teleconferencing, but I was part of the transfer of command ceremony last evening that way," he explained calmly. "I do not, however, know if the part about Spock declining command of the Enterprise is true, but if he did I'm very sure that he has reasons that he will share with you in time when he is ready to share them."

Nyota silently watched as Captain Harriman turned his attention to Johnny, "Mama, can you help us read this information?" Valeris asked softly, having found information about the Romulan-Vulcan hybrids that had been logged into the system quite a few years ago. "What happened to everyone?"

"I'm not sure," Nyota replied as she skimmed the article. "I think something bad happened to them."

Saavik raised an eyebrow, "Valeris and I were separated for a long time and I remember living on a dirty ship with our biological mother before we were attacked," she spoke softly. "That woman is dead."

"Is it going to be hard growing up on Earth because Starfleet doesn't like anyone who has any Romulan in them because of what happened to Father?" Valeris asked softly, giving Nyota a worried look.

Nyota was speechless and as she figured out how to answer the question, she saw Decker watching them with a curious expression on his face, as if he was wondering why her kids were asking such things.

* * *

_**Starfleet Presidential Mansion**_

"Daddy, did Mom not wear a wedding dress when you two got married?" Joanna asked in a surprised voice as she came into the den where Leonard was reading a PADD while Zachary slept on the couch.

Leonard looked up from his PADD in surprise, "Pavel said he was at your wedding on the Enterprise and that Mom never got to wear a dress because it was a last minute decision," Joanna explained softly.

"Joanna, Arianne and I were engaged during our time at the Academy, but she broke up with me because she was pregnant and didn't want me to miss out on a career," Leonard replied softly, giving Joanna a look. "Some Admiral forced her to pretend that she was married to him or else lose her kid because she has a disability and I had no idea that I was the father of her children for a long time."

Joanna's eyes widened, "Zachary was created through artificial means, but I still consider him mine as much as I do you even though I haven't been in all of your lives," Leonard explained calmly. "Okay?"

"Why have you and Mom never had a proper wedding?" Joanna asked sharply. "Mom actually tried a dress on today while I was helping Pavel try on a tux because she wanted to know what it looked like."

Leonard suddenly looked flustered, "Between all the things that have happened to this family, we've never really had any time to do that," he replied softly. "Now, though, maybe it would be a good idea since she was at a transfer of command meeting last night giving the Enterprise to Will Decker."

Joanna's eyes widened, but she said nothing, "Where's your mother now?" Leonard asked softly.

"Probably in the pool," Joanna replied calmly. "We're going back tomorrow to get me a dress..."

Leonard suddenly looked smug, "How'd you like to help your old man plan a surprise wedding for your mom?" he asked in a smug voice as Joanna sat down on the couch. "I think she could use a surprise."

* * *

Silence greeted Nyota as she, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok entered the house and while Amanda, Saavik, and Valeris all went off to spend time in the playroom, Nyota and Tuvok walked into the den and were surprised to see Jim and Spock seated on chairs, "Nyota," Spock said softly. "How are you?"

"Spock, why did Will Decker tell me you refused to be the Captain of the Enterprise when its refitted?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice as Tuvok toddled over to Spock. "Why would you refuse such a thing?"

Spock sighed and Jim swallowed hard, "Since I have been back on Earth, many people in Starfleet harbored the assumption that I would be given the Captaincy seeing as I served as First Officer under Captain Kirk," Spock stated tonelessly. "Due to my time on the Klingon prison planet, Starfleet Command does not feel I am currently capable of taking on the extensive responsibilities that accompany overseeing a vessel's refit as the Captain of it. To be quite frank, I feel that their response is quite natural and justified seeing as I did spend three years of my life under the control of Romulans and Klingons."

"Spock means that Starfleet Command is concerned about the stress of overseeing the refit and serving as a Captain at this time disrupting his recovery," Jim explained before Nyota could jump to conclusions.

Nyota nodded, "Starfleet Command has informed me that they will consider granting me a Captaincy at a future time when I am more fully recovered and capable of handling it," Spock stated tonelessly. "I sustained serious enough physical injuries and emotional trauma that my recovery will not be swift."

"What do you mean by that?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "What aren't you telling me, Spock?"

Spock sighed heavily, "I was tortured on Rura Penthe with the same method that was used on Captain Pike aboard the Narada several years ago," he replied tonelessly. "Significant physical and neurological damage was done in that my injuries will take longer to heal, it will take longer for my full strength to return, and I am emotionally compromised as a result of the damage and may be for the rest of my life."

"You're one of the most intelligent people Starfleet has," Nyota replied worriedly. "Are you certain...?"

Spock blinked, "With counseling and meditation, I can perhaps regain enough emotional control to perhaps not be a danger to the success of a mission, but that will not come to pass quickly," he explained tonelessly. "I trust that Captain Decker will do what is expected of him in his new role."

"I'll help you however I can, Spock," Nyota replied, shocked that Spock had endured so much.

Spock nodded and Jim stood up, "Thank you for accompanying me back to my home and waiting until my family returned, Jim," Spock said in a toneless voice. "I must rest now that my debriefing is done."

"I'll come visit again soon, Spock," Jim replied, knowing that Spock needed time and space now.

As Jim left, Nyota helped Spock to his feet and over to the couch, "Perhaps in a couple of days, I will seek help from a counselor at Starfleet Medical," Spock stated tonelessly. "For now, however, I must rest."

"Do you want to go to bed?" Nyota asked softly, wondering why Spock's debriefing had been moved up.

Spock shook his head, "The couch is sufficient for rest," he replied softly. "I chose to move up my debriefing due to the fact that it was something I preferred to face sooner than later on."

Nyota nodded and Spock closed his eyes, unaware that Nyota could see dried tears on his face, "Spock, are you all right?" she asked softly, taking his hand in her own. "Do you need some pain medication?"

"I do not feel well," Spock responded in a tight voice, placing a hand on his forehead. "I need medical help."

Quickly releasing Spock's hand, Nyota rose and hurried over to the comms terminal to summon help.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical**_

Nearly two hours later, Nyota found herself sitting beside the bed where Spock was sound asleep after being given medication for pain and fluids. While Nyota had been waiting for help to arrive, Spock had ended up passing out from pain and exhaustion and it had taken several minutes to stabilize him before the medi-shuttle had taken him to Starfleet Medical. Nyota had asked Joanna and Pavel to babysit Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok and had come to be with Spock as quickly as she could.

The door slid open and Nyota looked up to see Leonard standing there with Dr. M'Benga, who was holding a stylus, "Spock's results show that he has a low tolerance for pain as a result of his time on Rura Penthe," Leonard explained in a concerned voice. "I know for a fact that he had his debriefing today."

"Spock chose to do it and he also said that he had the same Romulan bug put in him that Captain Pike did," Nyota replied in a concerned voice, taking Spock's hand in her own. "It was too much for him."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "Once Spock wakes, I'll be wanting to have a chat with him and he'll also be started on nutritional supplements that will help with physical recovery," he explained gently.

"I'm also assigning Spock a counselor," Leonard said in a concerned voice. "Commander McCoy's known Spock since the Academy and I think he will open up to her in ways that he won't to other counselor."

Nyota nodded and gently stroked Spock's hand, "Can you let those close to us know, but try and keep it from the general Starfleet public?" she asked softly. "I sent a message to Ambassador Sarek, but..."

"Patient confidentiality rules forbid us telling anyone anything, actually," Dr. M'Benga replied quietly.

Leonard scoffed, "Nyota, why don't you make a list of those who you want to know about Spock's condition and we'll notify those people with the briefest of details," he replied calmly. "Okay?"

Nyota nodded and Leonard and Dr. M'Benga briefly exchanged a look, "Nyota, there's something else you should know," Leonard said in a concerned voice. "Spock's test results indicate that he had more than one of those slugs in his body and for prolonged periods of time over the last three years."

Swallowing hard, Nyota gently stroked Spock's cheek, prompting Spock to turn his head closer to her, but his eyes remained closed, "If Spock wakes, encourage him to rest and make sure he knows that he'll be here until we can help him manage these difficulties," Dr. M'Benga said in a calm voice. "See you."

Dr. M'Benga left, but Leonard remained and watched as Nyota gently kissed Spock's face and continued to stroke his cheek, sighing when Spock responded by sighing sleepily, "I love you, Spock," Nyota whispered softly, knowing that whatever issues Spock had to face, they would face them together.

* * *

The sound of the door chime caused Pavel and Joanna, who had decided to play a game with the children to keep their focus off their father's hospitalization, to look at each other in deep confusion.

"Stay here, I'll get it," Joanna said in a calm voice as she rose and left the living room. "I'll be back."

There was silence as Joanna answered the door and a moment later, she came back into the living room with Ambassador Sarek, who was wearing a brown pantsuit with appropriate adornments, "Where is Spock?" Ambassador Sarek asked tonelessly, eying his grandchildren and Pavel with deep confusion.

"Father became unwell and Mother called for help to take him to Starfleet Medical approximately two-point-five hours ago," Amanda replied tonelessly. "Mother asked Joanna and Pavel to look after us."

Ambassador Sarek raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "I was going to ask Spock if he wanted a Vulcan Healer to come to Earth and assist in his recovery," he stated tonelessly. "It was a logical thought."

"Perhaps if you contact Starfleet Medical, they can be of help?" Joanna suggested in a concerned voice.

Ambassador Sarek nodded and silently moved off into the room that had been set aside for private work or meditation, "Do you think Father will be all right?" Amanda asked tonelessly, gazing at Joanna.

"I'm sure your father will be all right, Amanda," Joanna replied in a soothing, reassuring voice.

Several minutes passed in silence and Ambassador Sarek emerged from the office looking somewhat tired and almost concerned, "Nyota received my call and has extended an invitation to me to come to Starfleet Medical and learn the complexities of Spock's condition," he explained tonelessly. "It is logical for me to do so, but I do worry that I am not giving you two enough time to your own pleasures."

"Ve are fine looking after ze children, Ambassador," Pavel said calmly. "Go and help care for your son."

For a moment, Sarek was silent and nodded as he moved towards the door, determined to be of help.

* * *

_**Starfleet Presidential Mansion**_

Feeling tired from the morning's debriefing, Zachary slowly sat up on the couch because he heard not only footsteps, but voices coming from the hallway. Swallowing hard, Zachary silently got off the lounge and silently crept to the doorway, where he silently positioned himself just out of sight from the hall.

His mother was sitting at a communication terminal in her uniform looking very concerned, "...Uhura said she doesn't want people crowding Spock until he's feeling a lot better, but she wanted me to ask you if you'd be willing to serve as Spock's counselor indefinitely," Zachary heard Jim's voice explain.

"Of course I'll do that," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "I suppose that's where Pavel and Jo are?"

There was silence and Jim sighed, "Uhura asked them to look after Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok for a while until she can talk to Spock," his voice explained calmly. "Unfortunately, Spock might take his time in feeling up to talking since he's currently sleeping. I think someone should relieve Uhura..."

Deeply troubled, Zachary entered the hallway and lingered within sight of Arianne, "Oh, Jim, Zachary's up from his rest," Arianne said, quickly spotting him. "Let Uhura know to tell me when the time's right."

Arianne quickly ended the call and looked expectantly at Zachary as he approached her, "Mom, is Uncle Spock sick again?" Zachary asked in a worried voice, feeling heartsick that Spock was back in hospital.

"Spock's back in the hospital because he overdid it when he went to talk to Starfleet Command, Zachary," Arianne explained gently, taking Zachary's hands in her own. "Aunt Nyota's with him."

Zachary nodded, but continued to look worried, "Since your grandmother's swimming with Charlie, Kathy, and Michael, why don't we sit down and have a chat?" Arianne asked softly, patting the chair.

Nodding, Zachary sat in the double-wide chair, "Uncle Spock wouldn't let anyone hurt me even when Khan wasn't around cause he thought if I got hurt, you and Papa would be upset," he explained softly, cuddling against Arianne as he spoke. "The Klingon and Romulan guards beat him up and tortured him a lot because he wouldn't let anyone touch me. I felt really bad, but I got hit when I tried to stop it."

Arianne nodded and put an arm around Zachary, "I don't want Uncle Spock to die," he whispered.

"Spock will not die," Arianne replied in a concerned voice. "I promise you that Spock is very strong."

As Arianne sat there with Zachary, however, she couldn't help but hope that Spock was strong enough.

* * *

_**Starfleet Academy Recreation Complex**_

Will Decker sighed heavily as he entered the aquatic area and saw Jim in a wetsuit, smiling as he swam alongside George, who was in a similar wetsuit with a waterproof prosthetic in place of the prosthetic he usually wore on dry land and making an effort to swim and kick with his father's encouragement.

Lorian was also in the water with a wetsuit covering his body, but silently focusing on using a flutterboard to make his way across the same length of water, "Admiral Kirk, do you have a moment?" Will called out as he approached the edge of the pool. "I was wondering if we could have a chat?"

"All of Starfleet knows not to bother me when I'm doing physio with George and strength building exercises with Lorian, Mister Decker," Jim called out sternly. "How on earth did you miss that memo?"

Decker frowned, but didn't leave, "Lorian, George, keep swimming," Jim said in a tired voice. "Coming!"

Swallowing hard, Decker knelt down as Jim waded over to the edge of the pool, "What is it, Mister Decker?" Jim asked in an annoyed voice, folding his arms because he felt cold in the shallow water.

"I saw Lieutenant Uhura at the library looking up information about Vulcan-Romulan hybrids with her children and I was wondering what they were doing," Decker replied harshly. "Anyone could think they were looking up information on how to leave Terran society since they've had hard times since Spock..."

Jim frowned, but said nothing, "Spock's not capable of much right now, it seems," Decker said sharply. "The tabloids have been bashing his hybrid family for the last three years because Uhura didn't get rid of those half-Romulan children after Spock got captured by the Romulan-Klingon Alliance..."

"Would you help me out of the pool, Mister Decker, so we can talk some more?" Jim asked calmly.

Nodding and pleased that Jim was taking him seriously, Decker extended his hand and screamed when Jim grabbed him and yanked him into the water. Swearing anxiously, Decker went under rather quickly.

Ignoring Decker's anxious cursing as he broke to the surface of the shallow end, Jim silently swam back over to Lorian and George, "Father, does Mister Decker dislike anyone who is different than he is?" Lorian asked tonelessly, eyeing the soaked Decker as he pulled himself from the pool in a silent rage.

"Unfortunately, Lorian, prejudice exists even now," Jim replied softly. "Not everyone likes differences."

Lorian nodded, "Oh, Father, I saw Miss Keeler at Starfleet Medical earlier when I was touring the lab and I thought I should let you know if you wish to contact her," he spoke up. "I believe she is a nurse there."

"Really?" Jim asked in a surprised voice, wondering why Edith hadn't contacted him in three years.

Lorian raised an eyebrow, "If you wish to visit Miss Keeler, I am capable of spending time with my brother since I have not heard back from the Academy," he replied tonelessly. "Have a good visit."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Jim nodded and silently swam to the side of the pool.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical**_

"Uhura, I know you asked for privacy, but I thought I'd come see how you're doing," Hikaru commented as he entered the quiet hospital room and saw Nyota reading a PADD while Spock slept soundly in bed.

Nyota looked up from her PADD and sighed, "Decker saw me with Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok at the library looking up information about Vulcan-Romulan hybrids on the computer and he reported it," she replied in a distressed voice. "I didn't want Saavik and Valeris to be ashamed of their heritage."

"Are you in trouble?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice, relieved that Spock seemed to be asleep.

Nyota shrugged, "I am under protection of the Vulcan High Command because I am married to Spock and the children have all been bonded to us, so Starfleet can't do anything in terms of criminality," she replied in a concerned voice. "They can, however, keep me limited to postings on Earth like they did with Arianne and I would be okay with that, as I want to be here to help Spock during his recovery."

"Starfleet's already said that I'm to take a position on Earth while the Enterprise is being refitted," Hikaru replied in a tired voice. "My association with Susan Ling was somewhat personal at times and I took Ops shifts at Starfleet Security because she was beautiful. I'm paying for that choice right now."

Nyota frowned and it was then that she noticed the small bracelet around Hikaru's left wrist that looked like a watch, but had several small buttons on it, "It's a tracking device that limits my movements to Earth," Hikaru explained softly, holding the watch up. "If I leave Earth's borders, it goes off."

"How long do you have to wear it for?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice, peering at the device.

Hikaru sighed, "At least until the Enterprise is refit and then it will be up to the Captain of the Enterprise to decide whether or not I should be allowed a position," he replied softly. "How I do during my probation will determine if I stay on the Enterprise or am allowed to pursue a command of my own."

"Where have you been for the last few days anyway?" Nyota asked, realizing that Pavel hadn't mentioned Hikaru at all nor had anyone really seen Hikaru much since they had returned to Earth.

Hikaru silently crossed his arms, "I was getting affairs in order, helping Pavel, and also spending a few nights on house arrest as part of an agreement I made with President Pike. Fortunately, the house arrest is over, but I'm not allowed to leave Earth because I had a personal relationship with a terrorist."

Nyota shook her head in disbelief and Hikaru edged towards the door, "If I'm here when Spock wakes up, he might suddenly give into any emotions he might be feeling about how Susan Ling escaped and how I was stupid enough to be attracted to her," he said in a nervous voice. "I know I'm not trusted."

"Wait, you live with Pavel and he didn't say anything," Nyota said in a concerned voice. "Why?"

Hikaru shrugged and frowned as Spock suddenly opened his eyes, "Lieutenant Sulu," Spock stated tonelessly, gazing at Hikaru from his hospital bed. "Have you come to relieve Nyota for a while? I have sensed her presence here for a prolonged period of time and I believe she is in need of some rest."

"Yes, I have," Hikaru lied, not wanting Spock to know about the discussion he and Nyota just had.

Spock looked expectantly at Nyota, who reluctantly stood up, "I'll take a walk," she replied softly.

Nodding, Spock drifted back to sleep and Nyota left the room, remaining silent as she walked down to the foyer. She frowned as she saw Jim talking with a woman who heavily resembled Edith Keeler.

"Miss Keeler?" Nyota asked softly as she approached the two nervously. "Do you remember me?"

Edith smiled, "Of course, Lieutenant Uhura, how are you?" she asked cheerfully. "I hear Spock and Zachary have been brought safely home by the efforts of the Enterprise and a Captain McCoy?"

"They are both home, but Arianne McCoy is no longer a Captain," Nyota replied in a tired voice.

Edith nodded, her expression serious, "James told me everything that's happened," she replied softly.

"What happened to you after you left the Enterprise?" Nyota asked softly. "I'm very curious."

Edith smiled, "I joined the Academy in January 2266 and I did two years of education in San Francisco and also spent some time traveling abroad doing medical work as part of my other two years," she explained in a cheerful voice. "I haven't kept in contact with James, but life was just so busy and I didn't think it was a good idea to contact him after I heard that Khan had taken Spock and Zachary..."

Nyota looked confused and Edith sighed, "I was very poor and in my era, my city thought it wise to send me away in cryostasis in hopes that I could find a better life than I had," Edith explained softly, looking very reluctant as she spoke. "My father, Commander Keeler, knew I was not from this time and he loved me as a father should. James knew of my past and now you do, but I prefer to keep it known by few."

"I understand," Nyota replied softly. "Spock's resting now and I'm taking a walk while Sulu stays..."

Jim nodded and Nyota frowned, "Why is Sulu still being punished for associating with Susan Ling?" she asked in a concerned, almost sharp voice. "That was years ago and Sulu didn't give any information..."

"Lieutenant Sulu took his own sweet time in admitting the extent of his relationship with Susan Ling," Jim replied in an unusually cold voice, suddenly looking upset. "Unless it had been brought to my attention during my inspection of the logs, I am very sure that Sulu would have never shared the information and that is not what Starfleet stands for. President Pike was extremely merciful, I believe, in how he dealt with the situation. When I made the mistakes I made that led to Spock's poisoning, I swore that I would do everything to uphold the integrity of Starfleet even if it meant reporting a crewmember."

Nyota frowned and Jim sighed, "I didn't take responsibility for running away until I was forced to by my own health," Jim explained calmly. "Sulu will be all right, but he needs to learn this powerful lesson."

Nodding, Nyota silently relented, "While romance is a wonderful thing, a Starfleet officer cannot enter into a relationship with a known terrorist without facing consequences for it," Jim said in a calmer tone of voice. "What Sulu didn't share is that Susan Ling was briefly on New Vulcan under an alias and that there was a cloaked Romulan warship in orbit the same time that the Enterprise was there..."

"...Susan told me that the Romulans were going to maroon them somewhere to die and she asked me to smuggle her aboard the Enterprise," Hikaru's voice suddenly spoke from behind. "We had some private time because she was being given a chance to have a shore leave before they took them, but Pavel discovered us and told me he was going to tell Captain McCoy. Susan started attacking Pavel..."

Jim frowned, "Pavel said he was going to stay on the ship, though," he replied sharply. "Didn't he?"

"Um, after a few minutes, he decided to go down and look at rings," Hikaru replied sheepishly. "He had bought one and was on his way back when he saw Susan and I and tried to tell me to go back..."

Jim scoffed and Nyota rolled her eyes, but both kept listening while Edith looked visibly uncomfortable, "Susan got upset and started screaming at Pavel that he should have let himself die so that Khan could use his blood to help the other Auguments," Hikaru explained in a distressed voice. "Pavel tried to walk away, but Susan grabbed him and attacked him. Pavel got away, but he was hurt pretty badly..."

"Unbelievable," Nyota muttered angrily. "Sulu, why aren't you sitting with Spock? You offered to."

Hikaru shrugged, "Spock wanted something from the cafeteria," he replied anxiously. "I'm getting it."

"Where did Pavel hide the records of his injuries from this fight?" Jim asked, his sharp voice returning.

Hikaru sighed, "In our apartment," he replied somberly. "He asked me to take them from the ship..."

"Go get Spock his food," Jim said in a disgusted voice, shocked that such a thing happened.

Hikaru scampered off and Jim sighed, "Edith, Uhura, I am sorry, but I need to go visit with Lieutenant Chekov," he said in an apologetic voice, knowing that Pavel was too afraid to share the truth.

"It's all right, Jim, I've got to get back to work," Edith said softly, giving Jim a smile as she left.

Nyota, however, looked concerned and sighed, "I hope Pavel's all right," she replied in a worried voice.

"As do I," Jim replied in a worried voice, hoping Pavel would open up and share why he hid the fight.

* * *

_**Golden Gate Apartments**_

"Admeeral, I am sorry zat I newer said anyseeing," Pavel spoke softly as he led Jim into the apartment and immediately walked over to a utility closet. "Eef I had said I had seen an Augument, zo..."

Jim sighed as Pavel opened the closet, took out several PADDs and a stylus, and handed everything over, "I vas shocked zat Heekaru vould be keesing a voman vho vas friends vith Khan and I vas hurt vhen he deed nozzing to stop her from hurting me," Pavel explained shakily. "I borrowed seeings from Seeckbay vhen eweryone vas gone and I did vat I could. Seeings were made vorse when Khan beat me up, zo."

"You do realize I'll need to seize these things as evidence because they support what Lieutenant Sulu told President Pike?" Jim asked softly, watching as Pavel slowly moved to the couch and sat down.

Pavel nodded and sighed heavily, "I vorked wery hard to hide ze injuries because I deed not vant to add to Keptin MeeCoy's vorries after her talk with Starfleet Command," he explained softly. "I am sorry."

For several moments, Jim and Pavel lingered in silence and Pavel sighed as the door chime buzzed, "Come een," he said in a soft voice, sighing as the door opened and President Pike entered, looking rather concerned and confused as to why he was there. "I called you here to confess someseeing."

Nodding, President Pike silently walked over to a chair and sat down, "During ze Enterprise's wisit to New Wulcan, I left ze ship to find a reeng for Joanna," Pavel explained in a shaky voice, tears filling his tired eyes despite his efforts to stay composed. "I had ze ring and vas heading back to ze ship vhen I saw Heekaru and Susan Leeng keesing in a priwate spot. I told Heekaru to get avay from her because she vas a friend of Khan's, but he deed not and Susan Leeng attacked me vhen I tried to leave to report eet."

President Pike's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't say anything, "I deed my best to fix myself up, but zat ees vhy my injuries vere so bad vhen Khan attacked me on ze Bridge," Pavel continued, trying not to vomit on the floor as he spoke. "I asked Heekaru to get ze information for me because I deed not vant Keptin MeeCoy to be blamed for ze incident and for not keeping a better vatch on her First Officer."

"Oh, Pavel, this is certainly new information," President Pike replied with a sigh. "Are you okay now?"

Pavel shrugged and wiped his tear-streaked face with his sleeve, "I gave Admeeral Kirk ze information," he explained in a shaky voice. "You can do vatever you vish ewen eef you vish to arrest me for eet."

"Well, I certainly won't be arresting you for this because you did try to stop Lieutenant Sulu and paid a very harsh price for it," President Pike replied in a concerned voice. "I will, however, need you to come in to give an official statement about this. Today, however, I want you to just take it easy and be calm."

Nodding, Pavel took a deep breath, "I do not feel vell because I hawe been struggling vith zees since New Wulcan," he replied shakily, leaning back on the couch. "I seenk I had better go to bed for a beet."

As President Pike rose and moved to leave the apartment, however, Pavel remained where he was and watched as he left the apartment, "Pavel, you did the right thing," Jim said in a concerned voice.

Overwhelmed by what he had just done, however, Pavel silently nodded and allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	12. For Better or Worse, Change Happens

_**One Week Later**_

_**Marris III**_

Captain Targa grunted a greeting, barely looking up from his work as he noticed a very shaken Carol Marcus enter the landed Klingon warship where the Klingons and Khan now worked together as a shaky government after being betrayed by the Romulans. Khan had requested help from the Klingon Empire, but no reply had been sent to the message that the Klingon warship had sent before landing.

Wearing a cloak that he had fashioned out of animals that he had killed and skinned over a pantsuit, Khan sat alone at a makeshift desk in the corner, silently working on technologies that would allow them access to subspace chatter from the direction of New Vulcan and Earth when they were completed.

"Khan?" Carol asked softly, her voice trembling as she stood by the consoles where Khan worked.

Khan raised an eyebrow as he looked silently up at Carol, "Your injuries are healing nicely, Doctor Marcus," he commented calmly, remembering how battered and beaten she had appeared to be when she had first come to the planet from Rura Penthe after Spock and Zachary somehow escaped.

"Khan, Admiral Chandra is showing signs of waking," Carol replied softly. "What should I do about it?"

Khan frowned, but didn't get up from his desk, "Admiral Chandra's a Starfleet officer and I cannot help but wonder what she is doing here of all places," he commented briskly. "Was she sent by Starfleet?"

"I don't know," Carol replied softly, feeling the Klingons leering at her because she was there.

Before Khan could reply, a very tired looking Susan Ling entered the vessel with a protective hand over the stomach area of the pantsuit she was wearing, "Khan, Doctor Sevrin lost another one," Susan spoke softly, her eyes full of tears as she approached. "The planet's climate is very formidable against your people because they are not used to it and it ends up killing them. We've lost three to heat thus far."

Khan pursed his lips as he rose and led Carol and Susan from the ship, frowning as he saw several groups of Auguments gathered in shady areas while Dr. Sevrin wrapped lifeless bodies with blankets near the body of water that was on the planet, "Doctor Sevrin, any progress in finding anything that could serve as shelter?" Khan asked in a cold voice, giving Dr. Sevrin a look. "I cannot keep losing my people."

"If we use the technology from the Klingon vessel and their tools, we can build shelters that will keep us from dying," Dr. Sevrin replied in a concerned voice. "The Klingons make me nervous, though..."

Khan nodded and peered at the shuttle that Admiral Chandra had come from Earth in and had ended up crashing due to lack of fuel, "Tear the shuttle apart and use it to build a group shelter," he ordered in a stern voice, attracting the attention of nearby groups. "Bring the computer and logs to me, but use the rest to make a shelter. I believe, Doctor Marcus and Miss Ling, it is time to talk to Admiral Chandra."

Reluctantly, Carol trailed after Khan and Susan and remained silent as they moved into the jungle where Admiral Chandra was tied tightly to a tree with some cords, "Admiral Chandra of Starfleet," Khan said in a cool voice, noting that Admiral Chandra looked rather angry. "Why did you come here to this planet?"

"I am no longer an Admiral and I am wanted by Starfleet," Admiral Chandra replied in an angry voice.

Khan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, "I assaulted a Lieutenant Chekov because he got in the way of me trying to apprehend Lieutenant Sulu for associating with a Starfleet terrorist," Admiral Chandra spoke, her eyes widening as she suddenly noticed Susan there. "You are the one who escaped."

"Hikaru is in trouble?" Susan asked in a shaky voice, her eyes widening in fear. "He is the father..."

Admiral Chandra scoffed and tears filled Susan's eyes, "Lieutenant Chekov?" Khan asked sharply.

"I stabbed the brat in the shoulder and fled," Admiral Chandra hissed. "I escaped via shuttlecraft."

Khan's eyes widened in shock, "Your shuttle is being torn apart to make a shelter for my people because the heat is too much for them," he explained frostily. "I will be analyzing your computers for information on Starfleet, but I believe you can be more useful if you are willing to share what you know of them."

"I didn't do anything to help Marla McGivers and her freak of a son, Joachim, so why would I want to help you?" Admiral Chandra snapped angrily. "I wanted them to give information on your people."

At the mention of Joachim, Khan froze, "I believe you will help us, Miss Chandra," he spoke coolly, quickly turning his attention to a supply case that was hidden in a nearby bush. "One moment."

Admiral Chandra's eyes widened as Khan opened the supply case and emerged with a pair of tongs that held a squirming insect, "Before the Romulans and I parted ways, I was given several of these creatures as persuasion devices," Khan explained in a dark voice. "They have proven to be rather effective."

Quickly realizing what Khan was going to do, Susan silently marched over and forced Admiral Chandra's mouth open, "This will make you talk," Khan hissed as he walked over and dropped the slug into Admiral Chandra's mouth, stepping back as Admiral Chandra screamed in agony. "Carol, please go help with the construction of the shelter and simply ignore the Klingons if they try to bother you about anything."

Khan then looked at Susan, "The father of your baby is Hikaru Sulu of Starfleet?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Susan replied in an anxious voice. "We didn't mean for this to happen at all. We were in love..."

As Admiral Chandra screamed again, Khan nodded, "He will eventually know," he stated. "I promise."

* * *

_**Ocean Beach, San Francisco, California - Earth**_

"Take slow steps," Leonard gently directed Arianne as he and Joanna led her on to the sand.

Arianne sighed, "Len, Jo, I hate blindfolds and I hate surprises," she replied gently, annoyed that Joanna had insisted on blindfolding her and dressing her in a romantic outfit that morning. "I smell the ocean."

"All right, Jo, remove the blindfold," Leonard instructed calmly as they suddenly came to a slow stop.

Joanna smiled as she removed the blindfold and Arianne's eyes widened when she saw a white wedding arch and several chairs that were filled with members of Starfleet, their children, Eleanora McCoy, Sam Kirk and his family, and the Vulcan High Command while President Pike waited at the edge of the chairs.

"What's all this, Leonard Horatio McCoy?" Arianne asked in a surprised voice as she looked at Leonard.

Leonard smiled as he removed his ring and took Arianne's hand to remove hers, "It's the wedding we never got to have, but that we were going to have after we graduated the Academy," he replied softly.

Arianne chuckled as Leonard got down on one knee, "Arianne Christine, will you marry me again?" Leonard asked as he held the rings up to her in his palm and gazed up at her questioningly.

"Yes," Arianne replied, smiling as Leonard got to his feet and suddenly realizing that she was wearing a white dress, the same white dress that she had tried on and talked about with Joanna. "Oh, my..."

It was then that Arianne realized that Leonard was wearing a suit and Joanna was wearing a pink dress with elbow-length sleeves and sandals. Leonard silently strode to the arch and waited while Jo went to her seat and Arianne silently walked across the sand to where President Pike was standing in a suit.

"I've always wanted to walk you down the aisle, Arianne," President Pike said warmly, offering his arm.

Arianne took her father's arm and allowed him to lead her down the sand to Leonard, smiling as her father took his place at the head of the arch, "As President of Starfleet, performing marriages is one of my privileges and I am invoking it today," President Pike said calmly. "As Leonard Horatio McCoy and Arianne Christine McCoy have been married for several years and are parents to four wonderful children, they understand the importance of making and keeping vows and also that marriage is a team effort in which both parties are required to give all of themselves in order to make things work. If there are any vows that the couple would like to share with each other, they are free to do so now."

"I wear my heart on my sleeve when I'm around you, darlin," Leonard said softly as he took Arianne's hand and returned her ring to the proper finger. "You fixed me when I was broken and made it possible for me to love and know how it feels to be loved. I'm going to stay in your heart forever and always."

Arianne smiled and took the ring from Leonard, "I love you, my children are yours, and my life is made fuller because you came into it," she said softly, sliding the ring on to his finger. "Forever and always."

"I declare the two of you wed," President Pike said calmly. "Please kiss and continue to enjoy life."

Quiet applause filled the beach as Leonard and Arianne kissed and then made their way to the waiting crowd as everyone rose to offer congratulations to the couple. The next several minutes passed quickly as Arianne and Leonard talked with everyone who was present and thanked them for attending.

While Leonard talked with most the crowd, Arianne moved to the back to visit with Spock, who had come in a hoverchair at Nyota's insistence because he was still recovering and had gotten a day pass from Starfleet Medical to attend the wedding, "Spock, how are you doing?" Arianne asked softly.

"I believe I will be released tomorrow," Spock replied tonelessly. "I do not enjoy hospitalization."

Arianne nodded and Spock sighed tiredly, "Perhaps I will include some aquatic activity in my rehabilitation," he stated tonelessly, looking ready to rest. "I apologize, but I am very tired from this."

"Do you want me to find Nyota or your father to take you back to the hospital?" Arianne asked softly.

Spock nodded, but before Arianne could look for Nyota or Sarek, Amanda silently wandered over to them, "Father, are you well?" Amanda asked in a quiet voice, gazing up at Spock. "Can I get Mother?"

As Spock talked with Amanda, Arianne gazed around at the group of guests and noticed that Pavel was sitting on a chair in the front row as he talked with Scotty while Joachim lingered nearby looking rather somber, ignoring the fact that Jim and Edith were trying to talk to him. Deeply concerned, Arianne made her way across the sand to where Jim, Edith, and Joachim were lingering while George sat nearby with Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Saavik, Valeris, Tuvok, and Michael. Jim brightened at seeing Arianne.

"It was a lovely ceremony," Edith commented warmly as she took Jim's hand. "Admiral Kirk invited me and I brought Joachim along because his parents were worried about him not getting out enough."

Arianne smiled at Joachim, who tried to smile, but failed, "John is with Mom and Isabella's with Mrs. Pike somewhere," Joachim explained softly. "Thank you for having me to your wedding, Arianne."

Realizing that Joachim was trying very hard to hide the fact that he was hurting over the fact that his mother was so ill, Arianne nodded and silently gave Joachim a hug. After a few moments, Joachim let go and silently made his way over to the water's edge to stand in the smaller waves by himself.

Just then, Leonard returned to Arianne's side, "Was it everything you wanted?" he asked softly.

"The wedding was wonderful, Len," Arianne replied softly, kissing his cheek. "It was a dream."

Nodding, Leonard smiled, "There's a bit of a reception in the gardens of the Presidential Mansion and people are starting to make their way there," he replied in a gentle voice. "There's a hover shuttle..."

Suddenly, Kathy ran over to them with tears streaming down her face, "Papa, Mommy, Uncle Pavel's throwing up in the water," she said in an anxious voice. "He was talking to Jo and suddenly ran..."

Concerned murmuring filled the beach as Leonard rushed across the sand and pushed through the crowd that had gathered around Pavel, who was now laying on the sand with a hand on his abdomen, "I do not feel good," Pavel whispered, his pale face filled with beads of sweat. "My...my stomach is..."

The crowd quickly parted as Jim and Leonard gently lifted Pavel from the sand and hurried him to the Presidential hovercar while Arianne and Joanna followed, "Take care of him, Len," Arianne said in a concerned voice, sensing that Pavel had appendicitis. "I'll follow in the wedding shuttle with the kids."

"I love you, my Joanna," Pavel whispered in a pained voice right before the car doors slammed shut.

Arianne sighed as the hovercar sped off and quickly turned her attention to getting everyone to leave.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical**_

"...I could hear Pavel and Hikaru yelling at each other a lot after I got Lorian and George to bed," Jim explained in a concerned voice as he sat down beside Arianne and Scotty. "It wasn't very pretty."

Scotty sighed and shook his head, "Sulu shouldn' of forced Chekov to keep that secret for so long and he shoulda stopped that crazy Augument woman from attacking the lad," he spoke, having heard the entire story from Sulu after he had learned Sulu was not going to attend Leonard and Arianne's vow renewal.

"I know Pavel worked a lot of shifts at Security and when he was home, he and Sulu either fought about trust issues or ignored each other," Jim replied softly. "Pavel almost died and Hikaru just went after..."

Arianne sighed, "Jim, let's not talk about it right now," she replied, sensing that Jim was very upset.

"I'm just grateful that Lorian and George didn't ask any questions about what was going on," Jim replied in a distressed voice, relieved that Edith had taken George to the cafeteria and that Lorian was off doing maintenance work for the Academy to earn some credits. "I don't even know where Sulu is."

Just then, Leonard came into the waiting area wearing his surgical uniform and was surprised that only Jim, Arianne, and Scotty were there even though quite a few others had come to the waiting room when Pavel had first been brought in, "Where did everyone else go?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice.

"Kathryn and Eleanora took Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and Michael home," Arianne explained calmly. "Joachim's back visiting his mother and Edith's doing rounds. Most the guests went home, but my..."

Leonard sighed, "President Pike has planted himself in the corner of Pavel's hospital room and is refusing to move," he grumbled. "To him, Pavel and Michael are both precious sons of his."

"Where's Joanna?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "Is she also sitting with Pavel?"

Leonard shook his head, "She's doing nursing rounds as part of her training, so I expect she's helping Uhura with Spock," he replied gruffly. "Pavel couldn't be sedated anyway, so I expect those two..."

"Whaddya mean the lad couldna be sedated?!" Scotty asked in a voice that was filled with anger.

Leonard scoffed, "Don't snap at me, Scotty," he replied gruffly. "Pavel's vital signs were unstable and putting him under might have caused complications, so Dr. Piper did an epidural and I operated with Pavel watching me the entire time. "He's in a room and can have visitors, but not many at a time. I just want people who visit him to be aware that he's feeling very overwhelmed about what happened..."

"I can visit the lad for a while since my boy's off doing his summer work," Scotty offered gently.

Leonard nodded, "Pavel's just in the general recovery wing," he replied calmly. "Make him rest."

Scotty nodded and as he walked off, Leonard looked at Arianne and Jim, "Doctor Piper said I can go home since I got married today," he said gruffly. "I just worry that Jo's going to overwork herself."

"Len, Joanna's got shifts just like every other cadet," Arianne replied softly. "She will be fine."

Jim cleared his throat, "I suppose I should go to the cafeteria and check on Edith and George," he said calmly as he stood up. "I promised to meet with Lorian this afternoon to help him with his work."

Once Jim was gone, Leonard sighed, "I've just got to check on Marla Stiles and then I can turn the rest of the shift over to Doctor Piper," he said softly. "I'm sure she could use a counselor's visit, you know?"

Nodding, Arianne followed Leonard to the treatment unit and was surprised to see Marla sitting in a chair next to the open balcony door with Isabella in her lap and covered by the robe that she wore over her hospital pajamas while her hair was done up in a braid and under a hat. No one else was there.

"Lieutenant Stiles, how are you feeling?" Leonard asked calmly as he and Arianne entered the room.

Marla sighed and didn't turn from the window, "Joachim is working tirelessly to find a cure for my illness and the treatments are slowing the progression," she replied softly. "I am making the most of my time."

"Joachim's an intelligent young man, Marla," Arianne said calmly. "I'm sure he'll find a cure."

Leonard sighed, "Even so, you shouldn't have to stay here," he commented calmly. "I've talked with Doctor Piper and several nurses and perhaps you can be treated as an outpatient so you're not away from your family. The hospital's a depressing place for anyone to be, let alone a parent and spouse."

"If I was able to be at home and helping at the educational center instead of wasting away here, I could really make my time mean something," Marla replied softly as she turned to face Leonard and Arianne.

Leonard nodded, "Joachim's in the lab and John's off running errands that need to be addressed," Marla explained softly, offering a faint smile. "I'm making sure Isabella remembers her mother."

It was then that Arianne noticed the small box on the bedside table that was filled with holo-photos, PADDs, and other small tokens that she assumed Marla had made for her children, "I wish Joachim was old enough for the Academy, but he'll learn much during his college studies and be better prepared," Marla spoke softly as Isabella hugged her. "I'm not sure if Captain Decker will take John on, so he'll be looking for work as part of his errands that will at least support us for the next little while."

Marla suddenly yawned, "Oh, dear, I think I'd better rest now," she said in a tired voice. "I'm sorry."

Without saying a word, Leonard and Arianne helped Marla back to bed and settled Isabella beside her so they were both comfortable, "Thank you," Marla spoke quietly as she closed her eyes. "Thank you."

As Leonard and Arianne left the room and travelled through the corridor, they spotted Joachim working silently in the lab with a lab coat and protective gear over his clothes, "Sixteen years old and he's devoting every spare moment he has to trying to help his mother," Leonard said softly. "Amazing."

"I remember spending every spare moment I had with you when you were lying in this very medical centre," Arianne replied softly, taking Leonard's hand in her own. "And I'm not sorry I did it."

Leonard nodded and watched Joachim work for only a moment longer before leading Arianne away.

* * *

President Pike raised an eyebrow when the door to Pavel's hospital room opened and Scotty entered looking rather anxious, his eyes widening as he saw that Pavel was laying in bed half-asleep, "Hello there, Commander Scott," President Pike said calmly, looking up at Scotty. "Come to visit Pavel?"

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied in a concerned voice as he looked at the bed. "Is he in a talking mood?"

President Pike shrugged, "If your best friend suddenly betrayed a longtime friendship with you for the sake of a girl who was in league with terrorists, would you be in a talking mood?" he asked gruffly.

"Uh, no, sir," Scotty replied in an uncomfortable voice. "How long will Pavel be in here for?"

President Pike sighed, "At least a week and then he's coming back to my house and living there until he and Joanna get married," he replied in a calmer voice. "Pavel doesn't have any family of his own left alive and I think the young Lieutenant needs support right now. Besides, I believe Lieutenant Sulu and Lieutenant Chekov need some time apart from what I've heard from Lorian about their interactions."

Scotty frowned, but nodded and silently approached the bed, "Chekov's asleep, sir," he observed, noting that Pavel's eyes were closed and he was breathing in a more relaxed fashion. "I can come back later."

"It would be nice if you could locate Lieutenant Sulu," President Pike commented softly. "I've been getting a lot of messages from various Starfleet personnel who have heard of the punishment I doled out and they want to know why. His movements are restricted to Earth, but Earth is very large."

Before Scotty could reply, President Pike's PADD beeped and as President Pike took the PADD out of his pocket and read it, his eyes widened, "I don't believe it," he said in a hushed voice. "I _don't_ believe it."

Scotty frowned and President Pike held the PADD out for him to see, which Scotty gasped at seeing.

_President Pike,_

_I have enlisted in the Starfleet Expansion Project and will be assisting various Starfleet outposts around the world as they develop facilities that will be used to not only establish a greater presence on this planet, but also work to help Earth become a better place. Captain Harriman's heading up the project, but he's remaining behind in San Francisco to continue his recovery and needed people able to travel._

_If Pavel and Joanna want to have the apartment when they get married, they may have it, as I will find another place to live once the project brings me back to San Francisco. The whole experience on New Vulcan and what has happened because of it has made me realize that I have some growing up to do, but I do not feel as if I can do it in a place where I am not trusted by any of my former crew._

_I will be in a group consisting of Ensign Ilia, Lieutenant Riley, Commander Dawson, and several other Starfleet officers who wish to help expand Starfleet's presence on Earth. Several members of New Vulcan are also going to be a part of the project as part of New Vulcan's continued efforts to grow alongside Starfleet and that group includes Stonn, Dr. Sonak, and several others who wish for a better world._

Quickly saving the rest of the long message to read later, President Pike silently sent Captain Harriman a message that they needed to speak as quickly as possible, "Mister Scott, would you have a problem if I asked you to stay here with Lieutenant Chekov while I went to attend to some Starfleet business?"

"No, sir," Scotty replied in an obedient voice, knowing he could message his son to meet him there.

Nodding, President Pike pocketed his PADD and stood up so Scotty could sit, "Doctor Piper promised to either come by himself or send a nurse at any time, so tell them I left," he said in a calm voice as he left.

Scotty let out a sigh and sat down in the empty chair, deeply shocked that Sulu had left San Francisco.

* * *

_**Starfleet Command Apartments**_

"Arianne, I'm really sorry about this," Leonard apologized as he approached the door that led to Captain Harriman's home. "I forgot that it was my turn to check on physio outpatients until Dr. Piper..."

Grateful that she had changed out of the dress and into a uniform while they had been at the hospital, Arianne nodded, "It's all right, Len," she replied reassuringly. "I wanted to see how Captain Harriman was doing anyway since I haven't had a chance to talk to him since he was released from hospital."

Leonard nodded and silently rang the bell and smiled as the door slid open, revealing a tired looking Johnny in civilian workout clothes, "Oh, hi Doctor McCoy and Arianne," he said in a cheerful voice.

"Is your father around, Johnny?" Leonard asked kindly. "Also, where's the cane you were given?"

Johnny shrugged, "Dad and I were just doing some of the exercises," he replied. "Come in, please."

Leonard and Arianne silently followed Johnny into the house and into a side room where several pieces of physiotherapy equipment were set up along with a television and chairs. Captain Harriman was riding an exercise bike at a slow pace while working on a stylus that sat on the handlebars with great ease.

"Welcome, Doctor McCoy and Arianne," Captain Harriman said calmly as he stopped his ride and got off, removing the stylus as he did so. "Johnny and I do my routine together every day and we just finished."

Arianne nodded and watched as Captain Harriman slowly relegated himself to a soft chair and sighed wearily, "I haven't been out of the hospital very long, but Starfleet's already given me something to do to keep me busy," he said in a cheerful voice. "Starfleet wants me to send people to places all over the world to see where a Starfleet presence can be established. I just sent a group to Russia six days ago."

"Isn't that the home of the Space Agency where Pavel did his schooling?" Arianne asked softly.

Captain Harriman nodded, "From what I've been told of the Space Agency, they lost some students and prestige several years ago when Khan Noonien Singh attacked via shuttlecraft," he explained calmly, a touch of sadness in his voice. "Since Starfleet Academy is a sister school, they offered assistance by way of personnel who can come in and help fix what was damaged and also travel to other countries."

Before Arianne or Leonard could reply, the door chime sounded and Johnny silently hurried to answer it as if he had been ordered to, "I worry about Johnny," Captain Harriman spoke softly. "He needs someone to talk to about his experiences and how he felt about seeing me in such a horrible state. The regime on Rura Penthe was so very different than it was here. There are actually choices here for us..."

"Dad, President Pike's here," Johnny announced softly as he led President Pike into the rehab room.

Captain Harriman nodded, but remained sitting, "Christopher, what brings you here?" he asked kindly.

As Johnny silently made his way into the kitchen, President Pike took a seat in a chair, "I got a message from Lieutenant Sulu and it seems he joined the Starfleet Expansion program," President Pike stated in a concerned voice. "He said that you approved his transfer there and I'd like to know your reasoning."

"If this is a private discussion, we can leave," Arianne offered, nervous about this discussion's direction.

Captain Harriman shook his head, "You're fine," he replied calmly. "Christopher, honestly, don't give me lectures on protocol or any of that nonsense. I know all the details about what Lieutenant Sulu did and how he is confined to Earth for the time being, but it doesn't make me think of him any less ."

President Pike's mouth tightened, but he didn't say anything, "I'm also very aware of how Starfleet is treating him here because of what he did and it shocks me that everyone is so easy to forgive and reintegrate those who were imprisoned on Rura Penthe back into the fold when you all ostracize one of your own who made a mistake over a girl," Captain Harriman said in a tired voice. "All of us have made mistakes and none of us are perfect, but we can try to be just a little bit better with each new day."

Before President Pike could reply, Johnny entered the room carrying a tray full of glasses that were filled with liquid, "Um, I got everyone something to drink," he said in a shaking voice. "I hope you like it..."

Captain Harriman looked alarmed as Johnny gave everyone their drinks with shaking hands, "Thank you, Johnny," he said calmly, taking Johnny's shaking hand in his own. "You're a very good son."

Nodding, Johnny relaxed slightly and silently sat down next to his father, "Anyway, Christopher, I've been watching Sulu since all of this started and I can't help but be a little bit disgusted that he's being pretty much shunned," Captain Harriman said calmly. "Anyway, I had a chat with Sulu last week and invited him to take part in the expansion project, which he gratefully accepted and left immediately."

"And you or Sulu didn't think to inform anyone about this?" President Pike asked calmly. "Why?"

Captain Harriman sighed calmly, "Because Sulu didn't want any excitement surrounding his departure and I can understand why," he replied calmly. "Even in this day and age, Christopher, bullying is a very serious problem all over the known and probably in the unknown universe too, don't you think?"

An uneasy silence filled the room as President Pike reflected on how Arianne had been bullied in school and how indifference and the mentality of excessive judgment was still very much a problem and how Arianne even faced it for doing what she did, "I do," President Pike replied calmly. "You're right."

"I won't downplay the seriousness of what Sulu did, but he's serving out his punishment and after that time is over, I hope that people will drop the issue entirely," Captain Harriman said calmly, a tired sigh in his voice as he released Johnny's hand and watched the boy wander out of the room. "I will, of course, send you reports on Sulu's time in the group as I receive them. You have my word on that, Christopher."

President Pike nodded and frowned when he suddenly heard a violent retching sound coming from another room, one that prompted Captain Harriman to get to his feet and quickly exit the room.

"Why is Johnny getting sick all of a sudden?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "A virus?"

President Pike frowned and rose from his chair, "Walk with me," he said in a concerned voice.

Arianne and Leonard followed President Pike to the doorway of what appeared to be Johnny's bedroom, which was just to the right of the foyer while Captain Harriman's was to the left. Captain Harriman was sitting on the edge of Johnny's bed while Johnny lay in bed completely quiet and covered with a blanket.

"...Dad, I'm sorry," Johnny's faint voice whispered. "I know I shouldn't be scared of visitors..."

A faint sob broke through the air and President Pike, Leonard, and Arianne watched as Captain Harriman gently pulled Johnny into a hug and held him for several minutes before he gently laid the boy back down on the bed, "Get some rest, Johnny," Captain Harriman said softly. "Do you want a hypo?"

There was some faint whispering and Captain Harriman nodded, "Doctor McCoy?" he called out softly.

Swallowing hard, Leonard silently entered the room, grateful that he had his medkit on hand, "I don't want to dream while I sleep," Johnny spoke quietly, gazing up at Leonard sadly. "I don't want to..."

Nodding, Leonard opened his medkit and quietly administered a sedative with the press of a hypospray to Johnny's neck, "Thank you," Johnny whispered softly, his eyes closing as Leonard repacked his medkit.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that," Captain Harriman said quietly as he stood and led Leonard out of the room to rejoin President Pike and Arianne. "We all have our bad days and both Johnny and I are working through the ones we have, but we both prefer to do so in private. Is there anything else I can do?"

President Pike shook his head calmly, "Thank you for your time, Captain," he replied in a kind voice.

Captain Harriman nodded and President Pike silently led Leonard and Arianne from the house, "Go enjoy the rest of your wedding day," President Pike said calmly. "We'll have a family dinner later."

As Leonard and Arianne joined hands and walked off together, President Pike slowly went down the path that would take him back to his home. He had a lot of working and thinking to take care of.

* * *

_**Starfleet Medical**_

"Uncle Pavel?" Charlie called out as he entered the quiet hospital room with Kathryn, Eleanora, Kathy, Zachary, and Michael and saw Scotty sitting beside the bed while Pavel slept. "Uncle Monty, hi."

Scotty smiled at the children and sighed, "Pavel's asleep, laddies and lasses, but ye can stay for a minute or two," he replied calmly, nodding at Kathryn and Eleanora. "If he wakes, he'll be mighty glad."

Suddenly, Pavel woke with a light moan, "I hear voices of cheeldren," he said in a groggy voice.

Kathryn silently approached the bed, smiling at Pavel, "You gave us quite a scare, Pavel," she said gently.

"Eweryseeing eez a beet fuzzy," Pavel replied groggily, peering at the group. "I waguely remember being in surgery vith Doctor MeeCoy and Doctor Piper deed someseeing funny to my back to make me numb."

Scotty smiled, but frowned when Pavel sighed sadly, "Ze apartment needs to be cleaned at some point and Heekaru cannot do eet because he mowed out," Pavel said softly. "Ze last time ve fought, he broke a lamp and ze vindow and I said he cannot do zat. I got seeck because it vas hard for me to see him go because Heekaru eez my best guy friend and I could not do anyseeing but vork at ze Security building..."

"Uncle Hikaru moved away?" Zachary asked softly, looking at Scotty with sad eyes. "He left California?"

Scotty nodded just as Pavel sighed tiredly and drifted back to sleep, "Pavel's on some pretty serious medication that keeps him from feeling pain, lad," Scotty explained to Zachary. "Best not tae bring up what ye heard because when Pavel wakes up, he probably won't remember anything he said now."

Zachary nodded, "That means don't go telling Mommy or Papa that Uncle Pavel was upset because of Uncle Hikaru," he said, giving Charlie a look. "I know you love Uncle Pavel, but he's not feeling well."

Shrugging, Charlie wandered over to Pavel's bedside, "I would never do anything to hurt Pavel cause he makes Joanna so happy," he replied solemnly. "It's gonna be cool to have Pavel as a big brother, isn't it?"

"You're my big brother, though, Charlie," Zachary replied softly, a touch of anxiety in his voice.

As Charlie lingered by Pavel's bedside, Zachary looked at Eleanora, "Grandma McCoy, can I go for a walk?" he asked softly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed at the thought of adding a new member to the family that he was just getting to know again after three years of being away. "Just in the hallways?"

"Of course, honey," Eleanora replied gently, seeing that Zachary looked uncomfortable being there.

Nodding, Zachary silently left the room and silently walked down the hallway fully intending to go visit Spock and seek advice on how to deal with the displacement he was feeling, "Perhaps we can go clean the apartment before Pavel gets out of the hospital if he wants to keep it," Kathryn said reassuringly.

"Can I stay with Uncle Pavel?" Charlie asked softly. "Just until Joanna's able to come and see him?"

Kathy's eyes brightened, "I wanna stay with Pavel too!" she chirped happily. "He's really awesome."

"I can stay with them, Kathryn," Eleanora spoke up gently. "If you and Michael have other things..."

Kathryn smiled, "We can all stay for a little while to give Commander Scott a break," she replied.

Smiling, Scotty rose and left the room, taking great care to be quiet as he moved towards the foyer with the intent of leaving to go visit his son at Starfleet Engineering. As he approached the foyer, however, he saw Zachary lingering outside of the room that Spock had been resting in since his relapse. The expression on Zachary's face looked as if he were confused and feeling a bit frustrated with life.

Making a mental note to talk to Leonard and Arianne about Zachary, Scotty left Starfleet Medical.

* * *

The sight of Nyota, Amanda, Saavik, Valeris, and Tuvok gathered around Spock's bedside stopped Zachary from going in for fear he was interrupting a family moment, but he couldn't bring himself to return to Pavel's hospital room either. He felt overwhelmed about being back on Earth and free to make his own decisions without fear of retaliation from anyone, but he didn't know how to express that.

As Zachary stood there, deep in thought, the door slid open and Valeris, who had noticed Zachary, came out into the corridor, "Zachary McCoy, what brings you to my father's hospital room?" she asked tonelessly, giving Zachary a curious look as they both stood there, barely a length apart.

"I can come back if it's a bad time," Zachary replied softly, intending on leaving the hospital.

Valeris gave Zachary a look, "You are welcome to visit my father as anyone is," she replied softly.

"Uncle Spock is with his family," Zachary replied softly. "I was thinking of going out somewhere."

Valeris raised an eyebrow, "Uncle Hikaru left and Uncle Pavel had surgery for his stomach and Charlie started talking about how Pavel's going to be our big brother," Zachary explained anxiously. "I've been gone for three years and I come back to find everything different and not feeling like this is home yet."

Before Valeris could reply, the door slid open and Nyota came out, "Hello, Zachary, would you like to visit with Spock for a few minutes?" she asked kindly. "I was thinking of taking the children to lunch."

Swallowing hard, Zachary nodded and watched as Nyota ushered the children out of the room before he entered and saw that Spock was asleep. Taking a deep breath, Zachary silently took one of the empty chairs at Spock's bedside and put his face in his hands to try and calm himself while Spock slept.

"Zachary?" Zachary suddenly heard Spock ask in a toneless, but slightly groggy voice. "Hello."

Zachary looked up at Spock, who was giving him a look, "I just thought I would come see how you are, Uncle Spock," he spoke softly. "Uncle Pavel's appendix got sick, so we were here visiting him anyway."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but silently nodded, "I'm really overwhelmed," Zachary whispered softly, hugging himself as he looked at Spock. "I've been back for a little while, but this feels foreign to me."

"Life on Earth?" Spock asked tonelessly, giving Zachary a look. "You were away for three years, as was I."

Zachary sighed, "Life feels foreign to me," he replied softly. "For three years, prison was my life and there were times that Khan visited and told me that life would never get any better as long as I didn't figure out who I was and what I wanted to do and be. That is why I shot him when we escaped..."

"Because you wanted better," Spock observed tonelessly. "You didn't wish to believe his words."

Zachary nodded, "The problem is, though, I don't know who I am now or what I want to do with my life now that I'm no longer on the prison planet," he replied quietly. "I thought I would be there forever."

A throat cleared behind him and Zachary turned, promptly becoming horrified when he saw Jim standing just near the door in his Admiral's uniform, "Sir, about what I said..." Zachary said anxiously.

"I won't tell your parents, if that's what you're worried about," Jim said calmly. "I understand your feelings because I had them after I came back to Earth from Jeris's ship and you'll feel that way for a while, but eventually, you'll come to feel comfortable here again. You're a very intelligent young man."

Feeling as if Jim had a slight clue as to how he was feeling, Zachary nodded and his eyebrows raised as he noticed Edith, Lorian, and George in the hallway, all of them wearing their best clothes, "Are you going on a trip, Uncle Jim?" he asked in a curious voice. "You all look really nice in those clothes."

"Well, thank you for the kind words, Zachary," Jim replied kindly. "Actually, I'm going to get married."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Your decision is most unusual, Admiral," he replied tonelessly. "Eloping?"

"No, no, just a small ceremony of family and friends that will happen somewhere once I get things arranged," Jim replied in a cheerful voice. "I'll even rig up viewers so you and Pavel can see it."

Spock almost looked amused, "Jim, have you shared your plans with Arianne?" he asked tonelessly.

"I sent her and Bones a message," Jim replied cheerfully. "Edith and I talked about it and we shared the discussion with both Lorian and George before we made a decision. The time we spent on the Enterprise together was very enlightening for both of us and although we didn't keep in contact, those feelings..."

Jim sighed and failed to notice that Zachary had slipped out of the room, "Spock, Edith hadn't kept in touch because she was afraid to tell me that she too had spent time in the cryotubes as a mere Human trying to escape a poverty caused by the regime Khan caused. She went in a cryotube out of desperation for a better life rather than kill herself because she only had herself left. I have compassion for her."

"Indeed," Spock replied tonelessly, giving Jim a look. "And your compassion has developed into love."

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded, "It has," he replied softly. "A feeling I thought was long dead in me."

Before Spock could reply, Lorian came into the room, "Father, Edith and George are contacting everyone you wish to see invited and they are making arrangements to hold the ceremony in the Presidential Gardens," he stated tonelessly. "It seems as appropriate a venue as any for such an occasion."

"Oh, Lorian, that's wonderful," Jim replied pleasantly. "Are you sure you are okay with everything?"

Lorian nodded without hesitation, "You have been in need of pleasure and love only a spouse can give for quite some time, Father," he replied tonelessly. "Edith Keeler is very kind and is capable of showing that love to both you and us offspring. I am grateful that you both re-entered each other's lives."

Jim smiled and gently hugged Lorian just as his communicator beeped, "Ah, that must be from either Bones or Arianne," he replied in a calm voice. "I fully expected them to call me with questions."

"Admiral, Lorian, I apologize for interrupting," Spock suddenly spoke. "However, I do need my rest."

Nodding, Jim silently led Lorian from the room to continue their planning and as Spock slowly drifted off to sleep, he silently hoped his words of wisdom would help Zachary be able to find his way to peace.

Almost immediately, however, Spock woke with a start and remembered that Nyota had mentioned trouble between Chekov and Sulu that had resulted in Sulu leaving and Chekov becoming ill. Swallowing hard, Spock silently rose from his bed, grabbed his dripline pole for support, and slowly left the room.

* * *

_**Starfleet Presidential Gardens**_

"So, it is true," Leonard commented in a shocked voice as Jim came into the grand courtyard and smiled at seeing staff members assemble a wedding arch, lay out folding chairs, and set out decorations.

Jim nodded and Arianne smiled, "Life's too short not to love," she replied softly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Arianne," Jim replied, smiling as Edith came out of the house with President Pike, who looked somewhat amused. "I'm guessing Edith's already talked to President Pike about officiating."

President Pike smiled as he approached Jim, Leonard, and Arianne while Edith went over to the arch, "Well, Admiral Kirk, it seems I will be officiating a wedding in about an hour," he said in a kind voice.

"Jim, why are you getting married so fast?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "I'm sure Edith..."

Jim sighed, "Life's too short and Edith opened my heart in a way that I thought was closed forever when T'Pol died," he replied softly. "We had discussed marriage while she was on the Enterprise, but Edith had wanted to go to the Academy and she had been the sole Human on a ship of Auguments for years."

Arianne's eyes widened slightly, "Was Edith there by force or how did she get there?" she asked softly.

"Young Edith did it to escape the hardships that were created by Khan's ancient regime," Jim explained in a concerned voice as Edith came over to join them. "There are so many things that I love about her..."

Edith smiled and put an arm around Jim, "George and Lorian are helping Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and Michael get dressed while Eleanora and Kathryn get dressed," she explained in a cheerful voice.

"Since Lorian and George are growing, do you think you'll have more?" Leonard asked kindly.

Edith sighed, "I cannot have children naturally as a result of the cryofreeze and I've known that since I was young and adopted by my father, but it is of no concern to me," she replied pleasantly. "I am a Starfleet nurse and have much love to give to anyone. Besides, James and I are on an adoption list and with more and more beings migrating to Earth, we can always take on a child who needs love."

"I understand how you feel," Arianne spoke in a gentle voice. "I cannot have any more children either."

As Arianne and Edith walked off so that Arianne could share the story behind her inability to have more children without an audience, Jim frowned, "It's a shame that Sulu left," he commented. "Pike messaged me the details and said that he and Captain Harriman talked about it. He made his choice, however."

"Since Pavel ended up with appendicitis over fights he had with Sulu, maybe it's for the best," Leonard replied in a concerned voice. "I've been meaning to ask you about details of their fights, actually."

Nodding, Jim sighed and began to recall what he had heard go on between Hikaru and Pavel lately.

* * *

**_Starfleet Medical_**

Deeply plagued by thoughts of his and Hikaru's damaged friendship, Pavel opened his eyes and was surprised to see Nurse Chapel setting up what appeared to be a viewscreen near the bed, "Vat...?"

"Admiral Kirk is getting married this afternoon and since you're in the hospital, he arranged for you to see it over a viewer," Nurse Chapel explained cheerfully. "He wasn't sure if you'd be awake or not..."

Pavel sighed, but he managed a smile when the door slid open and Joanna came into the room wearing a Medical uniform and carrying a tray in her arms that contained a bowl of soup and a cup of steaming liquid, "Joanna," he said in a tired voice, smiling as she approached the bed and set the tray on the table.

"I decided to come sit with you for a while, Pavel," Joanna replied softly. "I heard about Admiral Kirk."

Pavel nodded and winced as pain suddenly shot through his abdomen, "Ze shot is vearing off," he whispered in a pained voice, looking rather uncomfortable. "Eet is bad enough zat I am sad about..."

Joanna gave Pavel a confused look and Pavel sighed, "Heekaru and I hawe been fighting nonstop seence ve got back to Earth because he had a romanteec wisit on New Wulcan vith one of Khan's female friends and he let her attack me vhen I zreatened to tell on heem to ze Keptin," he explained shakily. "He joined ze Starfleet expansion effort last veek and eez gone. I got seeck because I am sad about ze damage..."

Compassion filled Joanna's eyes and she gently took Pavel's hand in her own just as the door slid open and someone entered the room, "I finished my rounds," Joanna said impatiently, not turning around because she thought it would be someone ordering her to duty. "I'm off duty for the rest of the day."

"I did not come here to order you back to your student rounds, Miss McCoy," Spock spoke tonelessly as he slowly moved into view and to Pavel's bedside using his dripline pole to steady himself. "I too am unable to attend Admiral Kirk's pending nuptials, but my family will no doubt attend on my behalf."

Pavel frowned in confusion, but said nothing, "I have, however, been apprised of difficulties between you and Lieutenant Sulu," Spock stated tonelessly. "I understand from Nyota that he has left the area."

"Yes," Pavel replied in a groggy voice. "He...broke ze window and ze lamp last time ve fought and he packed hees zeengs and left ze apartment. I hawe been vorking a lot so I don't hawe to be zere a lot."

Spock raised an eyebrow as he briefly studied the overhead biomonitor, "You are in pain," he observed tonelessly, giving Pavel a look. "Your physical pain is obvious by the information, but you have allowed emotional pain to destabilize your body enough to put you in the hospital. This is concerning many."

Pavel frowned and Spock sighed, "You used to damage your skin in response to the guilt you felt about my mother's death and now you have neglected yourself to the point of a serious illness in response to the issues that you and Lieutenant Sulu had before he left," Spock stated tonelessly. "You are very intelligent, but your tendency to harm yourself to deal with guilt is something that cannot be ignored."

Joanna's eyes widened and Pavel's eyes filled with sorrow, "Eet vas easier," he replied softly.

"Oh, Pavel," Joanna said softly, embracing her fiancé as he lay in bed. "You have been through so much."

Spock nodded, "I just vant to be able to stop doing bad seeings to myself vhenever people do or say seeings to hurt me," Pavel spoke softly. "I do not know eef ve vill ewer be able to hawe cheeldren because our bodies hawe been srough zo much, but I vant to be able to be a good example to whoewer may come into our liwes and to whomewer eez in our liwes now. I need to become a stronger person."

"Lieutenant Chekov, I can meld with you and perhaps give you what you need, as I now have an understanding of what you endured in earlier years," Spock offered tonelessly. "It will not hurt."

Pavel and Joanna exchanged a brief look and Pavel sighed, "Eef you could help me to become a stronger person and help me stop doing bad seeings to myself vhen zere is trouble, I vant you to help me," he said in a groggy voice, gazing at Spock. "I cannot keep liwing vith ze sadness and guilt all of ze time."

Spock nodded and Joanna stepped back so he could touch Pavel, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," Spock spoke softly as he touched Pavel's face. "Our thoughts are one."

Feeling the meld lulling him into a dream state, Pavel allowed his eyes to close and Joanna and Nurse Chapel silently watched as Spock held the meld for several minutes before gently releasing Pavel's face and stepping away from the bed, "Lieutenant Chekov may sleep for a bit," Spock said tonelessly.

Joanna nodded, "Thank you, Commander Spock," she said softly. "Pavel's a very special and wonderful man who has had a less than stellar life and deserves much better. I hope I can give him much better."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "You seem to have a issue with confidence yourself, Miss McCoy," he stated.

"Well, at times, I wonder if being childless will take a toll on us and if Pavel will find his career more exciting without me at his side," Joanna spoke softly. "I suppose I do have a lack of confidence."

Spock nodded, "If you wish, I can assist you as I did Lieutenant Chekov," he said tonelessly.

Joanna nodded and silently accepted the meld from Spock, keeping her eyes open as she did so because she needed to remain awake for Pavel, "It is done," Spock said as he removed his hands a moment later.

"Thank you," Joanna replied softly, frowning as Spock closed his eyes briefly. "Are you all right, sir?"

Spock sighed tiredly, "I have performed two melds that involved intense emotional transference and I myself am in a compromised physical state of health," he explained tonelessly. "I need a moment."

Joanna silently retrieved a chair from against the wall and helped Spock to sit down just as a small beep sounded, "Oh, it's time for the ceremony," Nurse Chapel said as she quickly switched on the vid-feed.

"Where all will this be broadcasted?" Joanna asked softly as Pavel opened his eyes and saw the feed.

Nurse Chapel raised her eyebrows, "News travels fast when it's concerning someone as well-known to Earth as Admiral James T. Kirk is," Dr. Piper said, having overheard Joanna's question as he came into the room to check on Pavel and saw Spock there. "Ah, Commander, so this is where you ended up."

Spock frowned, "The proximity alarm alerted me that you had left your bed," Dr. Piper explained, concerned that Spock looked so exhausted even though he had looked very healthy earlier.

"I can return to my room if my movement is causing an issue," Spock commented tonelessly.

Dr. Piper looked concerned as Spock slowly stood and leaned heavily on his dripline pole for support, "While I am quite intrigued by Admiral Kirk's choice to marry, I confess that I have overexerted myself both physically and emotionally," Spock stated tonelessly. "Enjoy your viewing of the nuptials."

Spock silently trailed out of the room and Dr. Piper quickly followed after him, catching up to him just in time to see him disappear back into his hospital room. He silently moved to the transparent door and saw Dr. M'Benga coming down the hallway towards Spock's room out of the corner of his eye.

"I was in my office watching the vid-feed of Admiral Kirk's wedding when the proximity alarm for Spock's bed went off," Dr. M'Benga said in a concerned voice. "Where did Commander Spock go? Is he okay?"

Dr. Piper looked into Spock's room and noticed that Spock was not only back in bed, but in what appeared to be a deep sleep with the bio-monitor above the bed showing normal readings, "Commander Spock is fine," he replied calmly. "After the ceremony is done, I'll check on him again."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "I'll return to my office then since it seems like you're doing rounds," he said.

"That's fine, Doctor M'Benga," Dr. Piper replied calmly, relieved that he didn't have to watch it."

As Dr. M'Benga returned to his office, Dr. Piper watched Spock briefly before walking away.

* * *

_**Russian Space Agency - Moscow, Russia**_

"Riley, get me a fresh cover for this console from the supplies we brought, will you?" Hikaru asked as he finished repairing the outdated, but functional console in the main foyer of the building that the Russian Space Agency used to use as a place for orientation and social gatherings. "We need to get these communications terminals working if the Space Agency wants to start recruiting on behalf of Starfleet."

Riley, who was watching a vid-screen nearby, nodded, but continued watching the screen, "I can't believe JT's getting hitched and nobody knew about it until today," he commented. "Isn't that odd?"

Frowning, Hikaru looked up at Riley and wondered what Riley was referring to, as he himself had not spoken to his crew since his last fight with Pavel; he had only sent a message to President Pike explaining his sudden transfer.

The only communications from San Francisco had been from Captain Harriman explaining their mission; after ensuring that the Russian Space Agency was in good enough shape to help train potential Starfleet recruits for the Academy, the group was to proceed to London, New Zealand, Montana, Alaska, and the Orient to provide resources that would enable local agencies to recruit for Starfleet from their many educational and employment institutions. From there, the group would report their progress to Captain Harriman and either be sent back to San Francisco or to another set of areas to keep working.

And so, it was a shock to Hikaru when he noticed President Pike talking on the screen while Jim and Edith Keeler, both of whom were dressed nice, were standing in front of him as if they were getting married, "...When this came on the international feed, I commed everyone to come here and watch it," Riley explained in an awed voice, grinning at Hikaru. "I cannot believe Kirk is actually getting married."

Before Hikaru, who was shocked that Jim would do something so impulsive, could reply, the doors opened and Ilia, Commander Dawson, several other officers, and Dr. Sonak all entered the building and directed their attention to the feed, "Where's Stonn?" Hikaru asked softly to Commander Dawson.

"Stonn does not associate himself with wedding ceremonies, Lieutenant Sulu," Dr. Sonak spoke up, having overheard Hikaru's innocent question. "He is working on the outdoor Security systems."

Hikaru nodded and returned his attention to the viewscreen just in time to see President Pike give both Jim and Edith a smile, "With your vows said, your rings on your hands, and your hearts shared with everyone who is watching from both near and afar, I, Admiral Christopher Pike, President of Starfleet, declare you husband and wife," President Pike announced cheerfully. "Admiral Kirk, you may now..."

Without waiting for President Pike to finish, Jim pulled Edith close and dipped her as he planted a gentle, but passionate kiss on her Human lips. Applause filled both the feed and the centre and was quickly replaced by excited chatter as the feed suddenly shut off, signaling the broadcast's end.

"All right, now that the ceremony is over, I have a few announcements to make," Commander Dawson, who was serving as Captain Harriman's right hand man for the duration of the project, called out in an official voice. "We all need to report to Dr. Bashir for our medical evaluations as soon as possible..."

* * *

_**Starfleet Presidential Gardens - San Francisco, California**_

Music and chatter filled the early evening air and amidst that, Jim sat with Edith on a long bench that the staff had brought outside so people could congratulate them. Lorian sat next to Jim while George , who was very excited at the prospect of having a mother figure in Edith, sat tucked between both of them.

Despite Jim not telling many about the wedding, word had gotten around rather quickly and most of Starfleet had shown up for the wedding or were now arriving to wish the newlyweds luck. Now, while there was a long line of people waiting to congratulate the newly formed family, many others were either enjoying the carefully prepared food or dancing to the cheerful music on the vast lawn.

To Jim, life simply could not get any better than it was at that moment and he hoped for a wonderful future.

* * *

**That is the end of this story and I am going to write another, but please read and review this one in the meantime. Reviews motivate me to keep writing because then I know people care about my stories.**


End file.
